Un autre destin
by Ella Potter Malefoy
Summary: Et si Harry était plus intelligent et plus puissant que ce qu'on croyait ? Que ce serait-il passé si Harry avait su qu'il était un sorcier bien avant que Hagrid vienne le chercher ? HP/DM pour plus tard !
1. La rencontre

**Auteur : **Ella Potter Malefoy

**Disclaimer : **Bien sur les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi ! Si il y a des ressemblances avec d'autres histoires existantes, je m'en excuse, ce n'est pas intentionnel.

**Rating**** : **Pour l'instant en K mais ça pourrait changer notamment à cause de violences ou de langage mais c'est pas encore pour l'instant.

**Je ne prend pas en compte les tomes 5, 6 et 7 ou alors pas beaucoup.**

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

**~ 8 Avril 1986 ~**

Harry flânait encore le long de la berge qui bordait le vieux parc du quartier. Tante Pétunia l'amenait tout le temps avec Dudley après l'école. Bien sur, ce n'était pas par bonté de cœur, la Tante Pétunia détestait Harry mais ce qu'elle haïssait encore plus que lui était la saleté. Elle menait une guerre acharnée contre la crasse et la saleté alors il n'était pas question de laisser Harry seul dans la maison, sait-on jamais dans quel état risquait-elle de retrouver sa maison? Alors elle le prenait avec eux mais ne prêtait aucunement attention à lui tellement absorbée par les ragots que lui racontait la voisine de la rue d'en face, Mme Tarb.

Harry ne se mélangeait pas avec les autres enfants, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé mais son horrible cousin Dudley semblait s'être donné comme mission de lui pourrir la vie et interdisait donc aux autres de lui parler. Personne n'osait lui tenir tête à cause de la bande de voyous qu'il s'était constitué et puis de toute façon, à leurs yeux, le pauvre binoclard n'en valait pas la peine.

Harry s'était rapidement adapté à cette ignorance de la part de ses camarades. Pour tout dire, il préférait être seul. Il se savait différent des autres depuis toujours. En effet, malgré son jeune âge il se souvenait encore un peu de comment ses parents étaient morts et ce n'était surement pas dans un accident de voiture comme Pétunia lui avait dit. Non, il se rappelait des cris lointains de sa mère pendant qu'un méchant monsieur envoyait un rayon vert sur son père, sa mère et ensuite lui et puis ensuite le trou noir. Il ne savait pas vraiment l'utilité du rayon vert mais en tout cas ses parents ne s'en étaient pas relevés. Il en avait déduit dans son petit cerveau d'enfant que le méchant monsieur avait fait tellement de mal à son papa et à sa maman qu'ils en étaient morts. Bizarrement, il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi lui n'avait pas subi le même sort.

Harry, assis sur l'herbe fraiche, pensait encore à ses parents et à leurs incroyable dons qu'ils lui avaient légué. Il se doutait que le fait qu'il sache faire des choses bizarres comme teindre les cheveux de la maîtresse ou planer à 50 cm du sol pour atteindre le produit à vaisselle était en autre la cause de la haine que tante Pétunia et oncle Vernon entretenait à son égard et aussi à celui de ses parents.

Il ramassa une poignée d'herbe et s'amusa à faire voler à toute vitesse les brins en l'air, leur faisant prendre des virages à 180° et des pics vers le sol. Les autres enfants ne pouvaient pas le voir de là où il était, la berge était séparée du parc par des arbres épais qui bouchaient la vue. Harry devait se faufiler entre les branches pour atteindre le petit carré d'herbe bordé d'eau, nul doute que Dudley, vu sa corpulence, ne pourrait jamais passer.

Il continua à s'amuser encore pendant une bonne demi-heure, tantôt en jouant avec l'herbe, tantôt en faisant des ondulations dans l'eau sans pourtant la toucher d'un pouce. Lassé de l'eau, il se mit à flotter dans l'air. Il faisait cela comme s'il marchait, il n'avait qu'à y penser pour que, généralement, ce qu'il souhaite se réalise. Bien sur, ça ne marchait pas à tous les cas, une fois il avait voulu réanimer un chat qui s'était fait renverser par une voiture mais en dépit de tous ses efforts, le chat n'avait plus bougé d'un pouce. Harry avait été bouleversé de la mort du petit chat, lui qui, du haut de ses 5 ans et demi se croyait tout puissant comme les super-héros à la télé, avait connu sa première vraie déception.

_- « Bon sang, c'est pas possible ! »_ entendit-il

Il se dépêchât de revenir sur la terre ferme et regarda autour de lui, persuadé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit mais il n'y avait personne. Il fronça les sourcil, il avait clairement entendu une voix mais personne n'était là. Il haussa les épaules, croyant à une hallucination et entreprit de créer un mini-siphon dans l'eau.

_- « Mais comment arrive-t-il à faire ça ? »_

Cette fois, il en était sur quelqu'un l'observait et la voix venait d'un peu plus loin sur sa droite. Il tourna les yeux dans la direction et poussa un cri en rampant loin du monstre qui était apparu. En effet, un serpent qui devait mesuré dans les 1m50 avançait vers lui, la langue sortie quand si il humait l'air. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait lu dans un livre à l'école que les serpents étaient très dangereux et rapides. Si il essayait de s'enfuir, le serpent risquait de vite le rattraper. Il se mit à trembler, en proie à l'indécision, pas une minute il ne lui vint à l'esprit d'utiliser ses « pouvoirs » comme il les nommait.

_- « Oh qu'il se calme ! Je ne vais pas le manger, il est beaucoup trop maigre. »_

Harry écarquilla les yeux, ça y était, il était devenu fou comme l'oncle Vernon lui disait souvent qu'il allait finir. Cependant, autant être un fou vivant que mort, comme il semblait comprendre ce que le serpent disait, il essaya de lui parler.

_- « Vous n'allez pas me manger ? » _demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Le serpent, qui avait continué d'avancer, se figea soudainement, dardant ses deux yeux jaunes sur Harry.

_- « Tu me comprends, humain ? » _Il semblait stupéfait.

_- « Euh … bah oui. »_

Soulagé que le serpent ne le mange pas, enfin pour le moment, Harry le détailla. Il était noir avec des anneaux rouges tout le long de son corps et il avait l'air d'être un mélange entre un cobra royal et une vipère. Le serpent secoua légèrement sa tête comme pour se remettre de ses émotions.

_- « Ca alors, je n'avais jamais rencontrer un fourchelangue avant toi, jeune humain. »_ siffla-t-il en direction d'Harry.

_- « C'est quoi un fourchelangue ? »_

_- « C'est un sorcier qui sait parler aux serpents. C'est un don magnifique mais malheureusement, très rare. »_

Harry était maintenant sur qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Il se rapprocha un peu, la tête penchée en signe d'interrogation.

_- « Un sorcier ? C'est ce que je suis ? »_

_- « Oui et tu n'est pas le seul sorcier sur cette terre. »_

Alors il en existait d'autres comme lui ? Harry était partagé entre la joie de ne pas être le seul et la déception de, justement, ne pas être le seul.

_- « J'ai été attiré par la magie que tu dégageais, gamin et de la magie tu en as beaucoup à ce que je sens. »_

Donc ce n'était pas des « pouvoirs » mais de la magie. Harry commençait à ressentir de la curiosité et de l'excitation face à ce que le serpent pourrait lui apprendre. Il avait toujours aimé savoir beaucoup de chose, il avait lu quelque part que le savoir était un très grand pouvoir.

Ils discutèrent pendant un bon bout de temps. Le serpent lui apprit qu'il se nommait Silas, qu'il était une vipère magique et que comme beaucoup d'animaux magiques il avait des pouvoirs. Il pouvait sentir la magie, changer de taille à volonté et les anneaux de son corps pouvait atteindre les 500°C ce qui était très pratique pour échapper aux sorciers avides d'argent qui voyaient en lui une très bonne affaire.

Il lui appris également que les sorciers étaient très civilisés (Harry lui avait demander si ils étaient méchants comme dans les livres sur le Moyen-âge). Il lui expliqua en gros le fonctionnement du monde des sorciers, les lieux les plus importants comme le Ministère de la Magie, le chemin de traverse et bien sur, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Il était en train d'en parler quand Harry entendit la tante Pétunia appeler « Duddy, mon chou, on rentre à la maison ! », il devait se dépêcher de les rejoindre si il ne voulait pas rentrer à pieds. Silas lui dit qu'il l'attendrait tous les jours au même endroit qu'aujourd'hui. Harry partit avec regret mais plus heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie.

Au cours de leurs rencontres suivantes, Silas continua à lui en apprendre plus sur le monde magique et commença à lui apprendre à se servir de sa magie. Il avait pris cette décision en apprenant l'identité d'Harry. Les noms humains n'ayant pas beaucoup d'importance pour les serpents, il n'avait reconnu Harry que grâce à sa cicatrice. Même chez les serpents, on connaissait le garçon qui avait fait échec au Seigneur des ténèbres.

Et finalement, voyant le potentiel extraordinaire chez le jeune garçon, il décida de rester avec lui, et aussi parce qu'il s'était pris d'affection pour lui. Dorénavant, Harry se baladait souvent avec un étrange bracelet en forme de serpent qui n'était autre que Silas sous sa forme la plus réduite. Quand la tante Pétunia lui avait demandé brusquement d'où il venait, il avait répondu qu'il l'avait trouvé par terre. Elle s'était détourné avec une grimace de dégout et en marmonnant qu'il ne méritait que ça de toute façon. Harry n'avait rien dit, trop heureux d'avoir enfin un ami à qui se confier.


	2. Une découverte bouleversante

**Réponses au reviews :**

**Dims : **Merci !

**Adenoide : **Oui Harry a une très grande soif de connaissance dans cette fiction, j'aime quand il est intelligent. Et oui les Dursley sont des monstres mais on pourra pas les changer ! ;)

**Braled : **Merci beaucoup ! Cependant ce n'est pas que je déteste Daphné Greengrass mais je peux déjà t'annoncer que Harry sera gay donc désolé si tu est déçu. Et je suis l'évolution des livres jusqu'au tome 5 où il y aura de grands changements, donc Harry sera bien ami avec Ron et Hermione.

**Dadoumarine : **En fait si il est venimeux, j'ai juste oublié de le préciser. Je pensais que c'était évident mais c'est vrai que tous les serpents ne sont pas forcément venimeux ! ;)

**Note de l'auteur :** Je précise que l'histoire suivra l'évolution des 4 premiers tomes et que les premiers chapitres serviront à mettre en place le contexte. L'histoire commence vraiment aux alentours du chapitre 6 ou 7. J'ai déjà quelques chapitre d'avance mais je ne publierais que quand j'en écris d'autre, comme ça j'ai toujours un petit train d'avance. Merci de suivre mon histoire, c'est la première que j'écris alors je suis très contente qu'on l'apprécie. Et je m'excuse si jamais je fais des fautes d'orthographes !

**Chapitre 2 : Une découverte bouleversante**

**~ Eté 1993 ~**

Allongé sur le lit miteux de sa chambre au chaudron baveur, Silas se reposant sur son ventre, Harry songeait à tous les changements qu'avait apporté le serpent dans sa vie.

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, il était devenu plus sur de lui et surtout plus heureux. Son quotidien s'était considérablement amélioré sans pour autant devenir idéal. Il avait toujours des tonnes de corvées à faire et Dudley essayait toujours de lui gâcher la vie, mais maintenant il ne supportait plus tout ça seul. Silas était devenu un vrai confident, un peu cynique de temps en temps mais toujours à l'écoute d'Harry. Il lui avait appris à ne jamais se reposer sur ses acquis, à toujours s'améliorer car comme il disait : _« on peut toujours faire mieux »_.

Pour l'aider à développer sa magie, Silas n'avait pas hésité à lui mentir, lui disant, par exemple, que tous les petits sorciers de 7 ans savaient transplaner volontairement. Il ne lui avait avoué que c'était faux seulement quand Harry était parvenu à le faire 2 fois de suite sans s'évanouir. Silas disait qu'on pouvait arriver à tout si on y croyait suffisamment fort, que le problème des sorciers était qu'ils croyaient beaucoup de choses impossibles alors que non. Mais grâce à cela, il était devenu à l'âge de 10 ans un sorcier très puissant. Le seul problème, c'était que quand il était en danger, il perdait ses moyens et n'avait jamais le reflexe d'utiliser sa magie. D'un autre côté, cela lui avait évité d'être repéré pour des exploits « trop extraordinaire », même pour lui.

Quand Hagrid était venu le chercher sur ce rocher en pleine mer, il avait pris le parti de faire semblant de n'être au courant de rien. Il y avait réfléchit depuis que Silas lui avait appris qu'il intégrerait un jour Poudlard. Le serpent avait été du même avis que lui (ce qui est plutôt rare!), il serait plus prudent pour Harry de garder ses pouvoirs sous silence. Les gens, autant moldus que sorciers, se méfient des personnes puissantes alors que s'il se fait passer pour un élève moyen (enfin, autant qu'on peut l'être quand on s'appelle Harry Potter et qu'on a un mage noir aux trousses qui essaye désespérément de ressusciter), il devrait avoir plus de paix.

Il avait pensé que ce serait particulièrement ardu de jouer la comédie mais cela s'était révélé être un jeu d'enfant. Il était très doué dans l'art du mensonge et il avait découvert qu'il était plus à l'aise pour pratiquer la magie quand il n'avait pas de baguette. Le bâton de bois avait tendance à ne puiser que dans une petite partie de la magie de son possesseur. Harry, étant habitué à y aller à pleine puissance, avait du mal à lancer ses sorts avec la baguette. Ce qui l'avait fait passer d'élève moyen à médiocre, en bref du même niveau que Ron.

Harry soupira de bien-être, laissant le soleil qui passait par la fenêtre le réchauffer. A 3 reprises il avait cru que Dumbledore, les professeurs et les autres élèves l'avait démasqué. Quand il avait défendu la pierre philosophale (en tuant le professeur Quirell en passant), lors du cour de duel où tout le monde avait appris qu'il était fourchelangue et quand il avait sauvé Ginny des griffes d'un souvenir assoiffé de vengeance et d'un basilic vieux d'à peu près mille ans.

Silas avait d'ailleurs était triste de la mort d'un de ses congénères mais il s'était résonné en se disant que s'il ne serait pas mort, il aurait tué Harry. Et Harry était devenu pour lui plus qu'un simple ami. Les serpents n'ont pas de maître (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait détesté Naguini, il l'avait croisé quand Voldemort n'était pas encore réduit en miettes et il était totalement asservi au mage noir), mais Harry était comme un compagnon pour lui et il ne supporterait pas qu'il meure.

Au début de l'été, comme la magie de Harry commençait à se stabiliser ils s'étaient liés. Harry avait donné un peu de son sang à boire à Silas et celui-ci l'avait mordu pour lui injecter son venin, qui au contraire de l'empoisonner, l'avait rendu plus résistant à certains poisons. Ainsi, Harry pourrait puiser un peu dans l'énergie du serpent si jamais il était à court (ce qui serait vraiment exceptionnel) et Silas ne pourrait mourir autrement que de la main d'Harry. Cependant, si Harry mourait, Silas le suivrait dans les heures qui suivraient.

Sans ce concerter, ils bougèrent en même temps. Silas descendit de sur Harry et celui-ci se leva et alla prendre sa douche. Il était 9h du matin et ça faisait 3 jours qu'il avait quitté les Dursley. Il aurait pu passer incognito et se prendre une chambre dans un hôtel moldu mais le Ministère l'avait repéré. La magie sans baguette était indétectable mais dès que des moldus voyaient quelque chose d'anormal, le Ministère en était immédiatement averti et force est de reconnaitre qu'une femme volant comme ballon dans le ciel et hurlant à l'aide n'était pas très discret.

Harry sortit de la douche, s'habilla, attendit que Silas se glisse à son poignet et sortit de la chambre qu'il aurait aimé un peu moins miteuse que ça. Apparemment du moment qu'il était en vie, le Ministre ne semblait pas beaucoup se préoccuper de son confort. Mais bon, il n'allait pas se plaindre c'était toujours mieux que le placard sous l'escalier.

Arrivé dans le bar presque vide, Tom le salua et se dépêcha de lui donner un petit-déjeuner plus que décent. Il aimait bien Tom, il ne le regardait pas fixement comme tout le monde, était discret et accédait toujours aux demandes d'Harry (dont le séjour était entièrement financé par le ministère). Il finit de manger et partit au chemin de traverse. Le 1er jour, il s'était reposé toute la journée, le 2ème il s'était promené dans la rue marchande en regardant les vitrines des boutiques tout en dégustant des glaces offertes par le marchand. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait envie de faire un peu d'achat, surtout au niveau vestimentaire où il en avait vraiment besoin. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait pris une dizaine de centimètres en un peu plus d'un mois, il prévoyait déjà les réactions excessives de Mme Weasley et d'Hermione.

Il se dirigea directement vers Gringotts, venant d'ouvrir il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et personne qu'il ne connaissait. Comme il cachait soigneusement sa cicatrice, personne ne le reconnaissait et ça lui faisait du bien de ne pas être tout le temps observé. Il entra dans le bâtiment et se dirigea vers un gobelin qui avait l'air moins grincheux que les autres.

- « Hum … Bonjour » dit-il

Le gobelin releva la tête et lui lança un regard perçant. Harry se balança un peu sur ses pieds mal à l'aise et ajouta qu'il voudrait retirer de l'argent de son coffre.

- « Nom et clé du coffre je vous prie. » répondit sèchement le gobelin.

- « Je m'appelle Harry Potter mais je n'ai pas ma clé » avoua-t-il désappointé. Le gobelin le regarda fixement un instant puis comme s'il semblait hésiter regarda autour de lui.

- « Etes-vous accompagné Mr Potter ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Harry fronça les sourcil et répondit que non. Le gobelin lui demanda d'attendre et s'éclipsa. Harry espérait que le fait qu'il n'ait pas sa clé ne serait pas un problème. Le gobelin revint avec un autre qui semblait plus important vu la quantité d'or qu'il avait autour du cou et de ses doigts. Celui-ci lui adressa directement la parole :

- « Bonjour Mr Potter, je m'appelle Ragnok et je suis le directeur de la banque. Pourriez-vous me suivre s'il vous plait ? » demanda-t-il en regardant fixement Harry dans les yeux.

Harry le suivi dans son bureau de plus en plus inquiet. Il n'allai pas faire venir Dumbledore (qui détenait surement sa clé) tout de même ? Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait le vieil homme mais il le trouvait trop sur de lui et le tenait en parti responsable pour les événements de la 1ère année. Non mais qui irait cacher une pierre qui attise toutes les convoitises dans une _école_ ?! Il fallait être fou franchement pour faire ça. Il entra dans le bureau avec le directeur qui lui fit signe de s'assoir.

- « Bien. Alors tout d'abord, je m'excuse d'avance mais je dois vérifier que vous êtes bien Harry Potter. » Devant le regard étonné d'Harry, il s'expliqua : « Ce que je m'apprête à vous révéler est un secret bien gardé dans votre famille alors il serait malheureux qu'un imposteur l'apprenne. »

Harry hocha la tête abasourdi, quel secret pouvait bien posséder sa famille ? Il avait bien la voix de Malfoy en tête répétant que sa famille ne valait rien comparée à la sienne. Ragnok lui piqua le doigt afin de recueillir une goutte de sang qu'il déposa sur une petite plaquette d'apparence en carton. Dès qu'il déposa la goutte sur la plaquette, celle- ci changea de couleur, de blanc elle devint un accordéon de couleur vive en formant au milieu ce Harry distinguait comme un T.

- « J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes bien vous-même » dit Ragnok avec un petit sourire en coin ce qui ressemblait plus à un rictus. Harry encore inquiet de ce qu'il allait découvrir ne fit qu'une légère grimace crispée. « Dites-moi, Mr Potter, que savez-vous de la famille Tredinka ? »

- « Euh … rien je le crains » Il réfléchit mais il n'avait lu nulle part ce nom et Silas ne lui en avait jamais parlé. En parlant de lui, il s'était légèrement agité à la mention de ce nom.

- « Evidemment, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Seules les familles de sang-pur connaissent cette histoire. La famille Tredinka était une très puissante famille. Certains pensent qu'ils se sont distingués parmi les premiers sorciers de la préhistoire, d'autres pensent que ce sont les plus puissants sorciers des anciens clans qui se sont réunis pour en former un nouveau. Bien avant la naissance de celui que les moldus nomment Jésus Christ, les sorciers étaient réunis en de grands clans, l'apprentissage de la magie se faisait oralement alors seuls les « sang purs » de l'époque savaient se servir de leur magie. Cependant tout ces clans ont disparu depuis bien longtemps. Mais l'origine de la famille Tredinka remonterait de ces temps-ci. Nous savons juste que comme son nom l'indique, elle provient des pays slaves où elle aurait prospérer pendant nombreuses années, gouvernant le monde magique d'autrefois. Toutefois, les nombreuses guerres eurent raison de cet énorme clan qui s'exila ensuite en Angleterre. Elle devint une vraie famille liée qui était respectée de tous en raison du fait qu'elle n'était ni « blanche », ni « noire ». Lors des guerres, elle intervenait toujours à la fin afin de déterminer quel camp avait les intentions les plus nobles et les plus justes. Le camp qu'elle choisissait était assuré de gagner et l'autre camp lui était condamné à la mort. C'est pourquoi on disait qu'elle n'était ni « blanche », ni « noire », car elle apportait son soutient aux « gentils » et exterminait sans aucun scrupule les « méchants ». Ses membres avaient toujours de superbes dons et parmi ceux-ci figurait le fourchelangue »

Le gobelin s'interrompit, laissant Harry digérait les nombreuses informations qu'il venait de recevoir. Harry était fasciné par cette histoire, il ne savait pourquoi Ragnok la lui racontait mais il voulait absolument savoir la fin. Le fait que ces gens étaient eux-aussi fourchelangue l'intriguait au plus haut point.

- « Non seulement ils étaient puissants mais aussi très intelligents. Ils avaient compris que la pureté du sang se trouvait dans le partage ainsi, leurs membres étaient encouragés à aimer qui ils souhaitaient que ce soit des sorciers, moldus ou créatures magiques telles que des loups-garous ou des veelas. Parmi ces nombreuses unions certaines fut célèbres et bénéfiques pour la famille comme le mariage de Nicolas Tredinka avec la dernière descendante d'Arthur Pendragon. Et oui » ajouta-t-il devant le regard ébahi d'Harry « le célèbre roi de Grande-Bretagne. D'autres union, par contre, furent moins connues et une en particulier obligea la famille Tredinka à se faire oublié. La fille du seigneur Tredinka de l'époque, Aliana, tomba amoureuse d'un homme d'apparence tout a fait convenable. Cet homme était lui-même un grand seigneur sorcier, cependant son esprit était converti par la soif de pouvoir. Il séduisit Aliana et quand il eut obtenu d'elle ce qu'il désirait, il l'a tua et s'enfuit ensuite pour échapper à la colère du reste de la famille. »

- « Et que voulait-il ? » Demanda Harry absorbé.

- « Le don de fourchelangue. » Harry hoqueta, comment étais-ce possible de transmettre ce don à quelqu'un d'autre que son enfant?

- « Il faut savoir que les mariages sorciers d'autrefois étaient totalement différents d'aujourd'hui. Ils exigeaient que les deux époux partagent leurs sang lors de leur nuit de noce. Si l'une des deux personnes avait un don particulier, l'autre le recevait. Maintenant, ces mariages sont interdits par la loi en raison de la condition de verser du sang. Il n'empêche qu'Aliana, aveuglée par son amour n'avait rien vu venir et le malfrat se fit discret pendant longtemps. Il pratiqua beaucoup la magie noire ce qui changea assez son apparence pour qu'on le ne reconnaisse pas et changea de nom. Il devint Salazar Serpentard. »

Dire qu'Harry était sur le cul était un très gros euphémisme, un éléphant en tutu aurait pu débarquer à l'instant qu'il n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- « Ensuite vous connaissez l'histoire de Serpentard, seulement les Tredinka dans leurs soif de vengeance s'était eux-aussi peu à peu effacés, ne gardant à l'esprit que leur traque du meurtrier. Ainsi, quand Serpentard fit parler de lui, les gens dont la mémoire est courte avaient oublié la majestueuse famille. Seules les créatures magiques se souvenaient d'eux, mais, une chose qui n'a jamais changée, les sorciers dit de sang-purs n'ont jamais accordés de crédit aux créatures. Alors les gens associèrent le don de fourchelangue à Serpentard et au vu de sa réputation, cela devint une mauvaise chose dans les mœurs de l'époque qui se perpétuèrent ensuite jusqu'à notre époque. Quand enfin les Tredinka parvinrent à venger Aliana, la société les avaient oublié et n'était pas prête à les réintégré de sitôt. Ils ne leur restaient qu'une option, celle de faire profil bas. Aujourd'hui, les familles de sang-pur connaissent la famille comme une famille très puissante mais ténébreuse qui ne se mélangeait pas beaucoup aux autres sorciers. Les sorciers perdirent totalement trace de la famille vers environ le 16ème siècle où la fille unique de la famille abandonna son nom. »

- « Waouh … c'est une histoire … tellement … » Harry n'arrivait même pas à la qualifier, il était abasourdi par la bêtise des sorciers qui avaient rejeté des gens qui avaient l'air géniaux.

- « Et ce n'est pas tout, Mr Potter. » Harry écouta attentivement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que ce qu'allait dire Ragnok allait le souffler encore plus que tout le reste de l'histoire. Le fait que Silas soit rester silencieux tout du long alors que d'habitude il aimait y aller de son petit commentaire et qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de se resserrer autour de son poignet confirmait cette impression.

- « Bien que le nom se soit éteint la famille a tenu à ce que son héritage ne disparaissent pas dans l'oubli. Leur histoire était racontée à chaque nouvel enfant afin qu'un jour la famille redevienne ce qu'elle était avant. Cependant, les héritiers de Serpentard connaissait aussi l'histoire et cherchaient assidument les derniers Tredinka afin que le nom de leur famille ne soit pas entaché par la sombre vérité qu'ils possédaient. Je suppose que vous connaissez l'identité de l'actuel héritier? »

Harry sentit une pierre tomber dans son estomac, oui il le connaissait et il l'avait même rencontrer par 3 fois. Trois fois de trop à son avis. Il murmura le nom de Voldemort et le gobelin ne frissonna pas, ce qui fit plaisir à Harry. Enfin quelqu'un de sensé !

- « Oui, c'est lui et il a appris la vérité de la bouche de son oncle. »

- « Et il a cherché l'héritier des Tredinka, c'est ça? »

- « Oui et il l'a trouvé. »

- « Qui était-ce ? » Demanda Harry à bout de souffle comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

- « Votre père »

.

. .

. . .

. .

.

Harry réussit à reconnecter les neurones de son cerveau qui avait subitement grillées sous le choc. Il réussit à croasser un « Quoi ?! » lamentable. Ragnok lui expliqua que la dernière fille des Tredinka avait abandonné son nom au profit de celui de son mari même si il était moins puissant qu'elle. Suite à cela, il n'y eut plus que des filles dans la lignée jusqu'à ce qu'une d'entre elle, Andrea, se marie à un certain Charlus Potter, un duc sorcier, à la fin du 19ème siècle. Ce Charlus Potter étant son ancêtre …

- « Vous êtes le dernier héritier de la majestueuse famille des Tredinka. »


	3. Réflexions et décisions

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Royalise : **D'abord merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ensuite je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de publication, ça dépend de mon inspiration. Mais comme c'est les vacances je ne pense pas que tu devra attendre trop longtemps. Et oui Ryry est un gryffondor, c'est sur qu'il aurait était mieux placé à serpentard ou serdaigle mais il ne veut pas attirer l'attention sur lui alors il a demandé au choixpeau de le placer à gryffondor. Enfin oui je pense que Ron et Hermione sont honnêtes avec lui mais je ne t'en dis pas plus pour l'instant ;) en tout cas ils ne sont pas intéressés par son statut de Survivant. Ne t'inquiète pas tes questions ne me dérangent pas, moi aussi j'aime en poser à d'autres auteurs et j'aime qu'on me réponde correctement ^^

**Marjorie27 :** Oui moi aussi ces histoires sont mes préférées avec celles où il remonte le temps. Etant une lectrice depuis longtemps, je sais par expérience qu'un couple qu'on aime pas peut gâcher une histoire, c'est pourquoi j'aime savoir dès le début quel sera le couple, si il y en a. Alors oui ça sera un Harry/Draco mais ce n'ai pas prévu pour le moment, il n'arrivera que tard dans l'histoire. Je privilégie l'évolution de Harry avant de penser à ses relations amoureuses.

**Angel-944 : **Merci beaucoup !

**Adenoide : **Merci pour ta seconde review! Oh je sens que tu n'aime pas trop Dumbledore toi ! Moi non plus mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait un mauvais fond, je pense juste qu'il est trop manipulateur et n'hésite pas à faire de mauvaises choses pour 'le plus grand bien'. En tout cas il ne le saura que quand Harry l'aura décidé. Ensuite il n'y a pas de testament des parents, tous leurs biens sont revenus directement à Harry à leur mort et sont bloqués jusqu'à sa majorité, ainsi personne n'a pu y toucher, si c'est ce que tu te demande ;). Enfin je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à la question des horcruxes, mais si horcruxes il y a, ce ne sera pas pour le moment. Harry n'a pas la science infuse et Silas non plus alors il leur faudra un moment pour découvrir ce secret bien caché.

**Yume Saint-Clair : **Non pas particulièrement, je cherchais un nom original et qui (j'espère) n'existe pas et Tredinka m'est tout simplement imposé à l'esprit. De plus, j'aime bien les noms à consonance nordique et ça y ressemble à mon avis.

**Ginger : **En faite, non je n'ai pas de rythme de publication précis, j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance mais je publie lorsque j'en écris un autre afin de garder une petite avance. Alors cela suis mon inspiration mais en ce moment je suis plutôt inspirée alors il devrait y avoir plusieurs chapitres dans la semaine normalement :) . Et non je n'ai pas dit que James était fourchelangue. J'ai dis que les Tredinka ont tous des dons puissants et que parmi ces dons il y a le fourchelangue. Pour moi, le fourchelangue ne se dévoile pas à tous les membres de la famille alors certains peuvent l'avoir et d'autres non. Il y a d'autres dons comme la facilité dans un domaine spécifique de magie ou le contrôle des éléments. Pour moi l'un des dons de James était une facilité déconcertante en métamorphose qui lui aurait permis de devenir animagus encore plus vite que Sirius ou Peter. Il avait surement d'autres dons mais je n'ai pas prévu de m'épancher dessus. Mais en tous cas, il n'étais pas fourchelangue. Voila, j'espère que t'a réussi à suivre, ça peut être un peu compliqué mdr.

**Alie-yaoi : **Oh mon dieu t'a aucun soucis à te faire, j'ai aussi en horreur ces couples-là. J'ai le même point de vue que toi sur cette question : vive le yaoi ! Donc comme je l'ai dit dans une autre review ce sera un Harry/Draco mais le couple n'arrivera que plus tard dans l'histoire. Sinon merci beaucoup !

**Sheltan : **Merci j'espère que ça te plaira autant que le début !

**Destruczic : **Merci beaucoup !

**Arsenia : **Merci ça me fais plaisir ! En effet, pour moi le fourchelangue n'est pas associé au mal mais à la puissance ^^ J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue de la suite !

**Chapitre 3 : Réflexions et décisions **

Harry regardait d'un air absent le nouveau balais en exposition dans la vitrine. L'éclair de feu avait l'air d'être le balais parfait, cependant bien qu'il ait son regard fixé sur lui, ses pensées dérivaient bien loin de celui-ci. Il ne cessait de repenser aux paroles de Ragnok.

Après lui avoir révélé qu'il était le dernier héritier des Tredinka, le directeur de la banque lui avait laissé le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle et avait continué ses révélations.

_**Flash-back**_

_Harry avait réussi à se recomposer un visage normal et était prêt à entendre ce que Ragnok avait encore à lui dire._

_- « Bien évidement vous vous doutez bien que compte tenu de l'ancienneté de votre famille, vous êtes dans les plus riches de la planète. En vérité, votre famille est _la_ plus riche. Le coffre dont vous avez accès a été ouvert par vos parents pour financer vos études à Poudlard. C'est la procédure standard chez les grandes familles. Les enfants ont droit à une certaine somme jusqu'à leur majorité où ils ont le droit de se servir dans le coffre familial. »_

_Harry haussa les sourcils, et dire qu'il pensait que cet argent était tout ce qu'il avait. Il avait été très heureux en le découvrant le jour de ses 11 ans et avait fait très attention à ne pas trop dépenser. Pour finir cela s'était avéré inutile puisque il avait apparemment tout un coffre remplit d'or qui l'attendait. Ragnok continua : _

_- « Je ne peux vous révéler le contenu de votre coffre ni les territoires que vous possédez tant que vous n'êtes pas majeur ou officiellement émancipé. »_

_- « Emancipé ? » coupa Harry intéressé, « Je peux me faire émancipé? Comment? » Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de devenir totalement libre._

_- « Ce n'est pas aussi simple que l'on peut penser. Il faut pour cela une preuve que le Ministère vous considère aussi apte à vous débrouiller qu'un adulte. »_

_Harry s'affaissa dans son siège, il vit ses espoirs de liberté se barrer en courant. Il n'y avait aucune chance que le Ministère ne lâche sa grippe sur lui avant ses 17 ans. Il devra donc attendre encore 4 ans, songea-t-il désespéré. Il releva les yeux quand le gobelin reprit la parole._

_- « De plus, je vous conseille de ne pas ébruiter ce que vous avez apprit aujourd'hui. J'ajouterai même qu'il serait plus prudent de protéger votre esprit. Les enjeux sont très grands et il serait … dommage que quelqu'un de mal-intentionné découvre que vous êtes un Tredinka. Après cela ne tient qu'à vous. »_

_- « Protéger mon esprit? Que voulez-vous dire? » demanda Harry, les sourcils froncés._

_Ragnok lui expliqua alors le fonctionnement de l'occlumencie et de la légilimencie. Il lui dit que seuls de puissants sorciers arrivait à pratiquer correctement cet art. Harry se demanda si Silas connaissait ce domaine de la magie et si oui pourquoi il ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Car pour lui il était évident que Dumbledore devait savoir le faire. Il espérait seulement que celui-ci n'avait jamais pénétré son esprit._

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Après cela, Harry était allé chercher de l'argent dans son coffre de substitution comme il l'avait appelé. Ensuite, il était sortit dans la rue pleine de monde se rendant compte qu'il était maintenant 11h30 et qu'il avait donc passé 2h à discuter avec Ragnok. Il avait flâné dans la rue et s'était arrêté devant le magasin de quidditch.

Harry soupira et décida d'aller manger au Chaudron Baveur puis de questionner Silas. Le serpent n'avait encore rien dit sur ce qui avait été dit et Harry avait hâte de savoir pourquoi.

Tom lui servit son plat en lui lançant un regard inquiet. Il faut dire qu'Harry avait une petite mine. Apprendre qu'il était le dernier héritier de la famille la plus ancienne et la plus riche du monde avait de quoi choquer. Alors que la plupart des gens aurait été heureux de cela, lui pensait plutôt aux soucis que ça allait lui apporter. Il mangea rapidement et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, lançant un sort de silence sur toute la pièce.

Il s'assit sur son lit et Silas descendit de son poignet. Harry attendit qu'il reprenne sa taille normale et le questionna.

- _« Tu n'a rien dit pendant l'entrevu, tu savais déjà cette histoire ? »_

- _« Je la savais en effet. Les serpents transmettent leurs mémoire à leurs petits quand ils meurent et l'un de mes ancêtres était le compagnon d'un des membres de leur famille il y a très longtemps. Par contre, je ne savais absolument pas que tu en faisait parti, comme tout le monde j'ai perdu la trace de la famille au 16__ème__ siècle. » _

Harry souffla soulagé, Silas ne lui avait rien dessus parce qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait aucun rapport avec eux. Harry comprenait que Silas ait des secrets, il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire d'un coup et surtout si cela n'avait pas de rapport avec Harry. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas que Silas lui cache des choses qui le touchent personnellement.

- _« Et pour l'occlumencie ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » _demanda-t-il cette fois un peu en colère._ « Ca pourrait me servir. »_

- _« Pour être honnête, je connais cet art mais je n'ai jamais pensé à te l'apprendre, je suis désolé. Et comme j'ai senti que ton esprit n'avait jamais été pénétré quand on s'est lié, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Mais c'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, que Dumbledore pourrait être capable d'utiliser la légilimencie. »_

Silas avait l'air vraiment repentant (si cela est possible pour un serpent) alors Harry ne réussit pas à lui en vouloir. Même s'il avait toujours réponse à tout, le serpent n'était pas infaillible. Pour se faire pardonner, Silas lui promit d'essayer de l'aider à apprendre à protéger son esprit. Il avait le souvenir d'un ancien compagnon qui était capable de le faire.

- _« Je pense que tu trouvera ce dont tu as besoin dans l'allée des embrumes. Comme toute les magies qui sont difficiles à contrôler, les sorciers ont tendance à la considérer comme de la magie noire mais ça ne l'est pas du tout comme je te l'ai déjà dit. »_

En effet, Silas lui avait apprit que la notion de magie blanche et magie noir était très abstraite. Il n'y avait que l'intention qui comptait. Par exemple si on utilisait l'avada kedavra pour arrêtait un meurtrier cela faisait-il de nous un mauvaise personne ? Harry pensait que non du moment que l'intention n'était pas de juste tuer quelqu'un mais de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tue d'autres personnes. Harry aimait à penser que la magie était grise.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'appendre la magie 'noire' car il n'avait jamais été seul pendant ses achats (il était soit avec Hagrid ou les Weasley et Hermione) . Mais maintenant qu'il avait encore un mois à passer sur le chemin de traverse, il comptait bien se renseigner à ce sujet. Et puis, après tout, le meilleur moyen de se défendre de ses ennemis était de connaître les armes qu'ils utilisaient.

Il était 17h quand il sortit dans la rue marchande. Il avait choisit d'attendre la soirée ainsi il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la rue pour le voir s'enfoncer dans l'allée des embrumes. Envolée la journée à faire les magasins et à se refaire une nouvelle garde robe, il avait tout le temps de le faire un autre jour. Silas à son poignet, Harry entra dans une boutique sans nom mais qui avait des livres en vitrines.

La boutique à l'intérieur était aussi miteuse qu'elle en avait l'air à l'extérieur. Cependant, il y avait un très grand choix de livres. Ils s'entassaient les uns sur les autres et certains avaient l'air franchement effrayants. Il sursauta lorsque le vendeur plus tout jeune sortit de l'une des allées en face de lui.

- « Que puis-je pour vous, jeune homme ? Vous êtes perdu peut-être ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix basse et moqueuse.

Harry se dit qu'il devrait plutôt se regarder dans un miroir avant de se moquer de lui. L'homme était petit, bossu et encore plus décoiffé que lui-même ! Il entendit Silas siffler tout bas pour que seul Harry puisse l'entendre : _« Bon sang, t'as du soucis à te faire là ! Il vient de te détrôner dans la catégorie cheveux en pétard ! »_. Harry réprima un sourire et remerciât silencieusement Silas de l'avoir détendu.

- « Non je ne me suis pas perdu. » dit-il avec ce qu'il espérait une voix froide et un visage neutre, cela sembla marcher un peu puisque le vendeur perdit un peu de son sourire moqueur. « Je cherche des livres sur l'occlumencie, la légilimencie et sur l'histoire de la magie noire et ses bases. »

- « Humm … Monsieur sait ce qu'il cherche apparemment, j'ai ce qu'il vous faut, suivez-moi »

De toute évidence, bien que cet homme le méprisait, il n'était pas prêt à laisser passer une vente. L'homme le mena jusqu'au comptoir en ramassant en passant 5 livres. Harry lut les titres quand il les étala sur le comptoir : '_Occlumencie et Légilimencie, une magie méconnue et méprisée_', '_Occlumencie, comment protéger votre esprit_', '_Légilimencie, apprenez les secrets de tous vos ennemis!_', '_La magie noire à travers les âges_' et '_La magie noire pour débutants_'.

- « Ca fera 120 gallions pour le tout. » dit le vendeur.

Harry sortit la somme demandée de sa bourse qu'il avait rangée dans sa poche. Il vit les yeux de l'homme étinceler quand il entendit le bruit de l'argent dans la petite sacoche. Le jeune homme prit rapidement ses livres et se dépêcha de sortir et de regagner la sécurité de sa chambre, il n'aimait pas tellement l'ambiance sombre de l'allée des embrumes.

Pendant le reste des vacances, il alterna lecture, entrainement à l'occlumencie et shopping. Il avait acheté tellement de vêtements que la vendeuse en était devenue folle de joie. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait une montagne d'or qu'il l'attendait, il n'hésitait pas à dépenser pour rattraper les années perdues.

Il avait rapidement finit les 5 livres et avait particulièrement aimé ceux sur la magie noire. Cela avait l'air si puissant, Harry en été fasciné. L'occlumencie lui posait des problèmes par contre. Le livre expliquait le fonctionnement mais Harry n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser pendant plus de 15 secondes. La méthode était pourtant clair, il fallait vider son esprit et essayer de le visualiser afin de construire des barrières tout autour. Mais Harry bloquait à la première étape, il ne savait tout simplement pas comment vider son esprit et le livre ne le mentionnait pas.

Ce fut Silas qui lui permit de passer cette étape en lui conseillant de se concentrer sur quelque chose qui le calmait plutôt que de ne penser à rien. Alors Harry pensa naturellement aux éléments de la nature : le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre. Et c'était tout particulièrement le feu qui arrivait à faire le vide en lui, il l'imaginait parcourir ses veines et l'entourer dans une bulle protectrice.

Visualiser son esprit fût une expérience étrange que Harry n'arrivait pas à décrire. C'était noir comme le néant mais pourtant il se sentait enfermé comme dans une boite et quand il pensait à un souvenir celui-ci s'imposait à lui, remplaçant le noir et le happant dedans. Harry n'aimait pas trop cette expérience. Sous le conseil de Silas, il avait répertorié ses souvenirs, plaçant ceux sans importance devant ceux qu'il désirait protéger.

Pour protéger encore plus son esprit, il imaginait un grand mur fait de terre, de grands courants d'air repoussant l'intrus, de grands fossés profonds et enfin une barrière de feu entourant son esprit comme dans une bulle.

Cependant Harry déchanta vite, grâce à leur lien, Silas pouvait pénétrer son esprit et avait réussi à détruire ses barrières en moins de 10 secondes. Harry devrait encore beaucoup s'entrainer pour parvenir à avoir un esprit impénétrable.


	4. Emancipation

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Sheltan : **Heureuse que ça te plait encore ! Sinon l'histoire se passe comme dans le livre jusque l'été avant la 5ème année où je prendrai un virage à 180° et où je ne suivrai plus l'histoire à part peut-être pour les grandes lignes. L'idée est que tout le monde voit Harry comme il l'est dans le livre alors qu'en réalité, on peux voir qu'il plus intelligent que ça. Alors Harry aura autant de mal à réussir son patronus que dans le livre. On peut l'expliquer par le fait qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise avec une baguette magique et a donc du mal à lancer les sorts convenablement. Et c'est bien un cerf, désolé de te décevoir, Harry admire toujours autant ses parents dans cette histoire.

**Arsenia : **Merci ! Pour l'émancipation, c'est dans ce chapitre ;) Les sorciers considèrent surtout la légilimencie comme mauvaise car c'est comme une violation de l'esprit et comme l'occlumencie va de paire avec, elle est placé dans le même sac. Et c'est surtout aussi car le ministère ne veut pas que la population sorcière soit trop puissante pour pouvoir mieux la contrôler.

**Royalise : **Salut ! Oui, en tant que Tredinka, Harry est plus puissant qu'un sorcier lambda, tu verra par la suite qu'il se découvrira d'autres dons que le fourchelangue ;) Pour les familiers, j'y ai déjà réfléchi et je pense qu'il en aura un autre dans quelque temps mais seulement un autre parce que après, quand il y a trop de familiers, j'ai tendance à trouver ça un peu lourd.

**Chapitre 4 : Emancipation **

**~ 1****er**** week-end à Pré-au-Lard après l'annonce des noms des champions, 1994 ~**

Harry s'était progressivement amélioré en occlumencie au cours de l'année passée, qui avait été assez bouleversante avec le retour inattendu de son parrain. Il avait lentement mais surement consolidé ses barrières mentales qui, d'après Silas, pourraient maintenant résister à Rogue et donner du fil à retordre à Dumbledore.

Harry avait été soulagé quand Silas lui avait appris que son esprit n'avait jamais été pénétré. Cependant, il se méfiait tout de même de Rogue et Dumbledore. A plusieurs reprises, il avait senti une petite pression sur ses barrières quand il parlait à l'un des deux hommes, pas assez pour pénétrer son esprit mais suffisamment pour savoir si Harry mentait. Heureusement ce n'était pas non plus assez pour qu'ils découvrent qu'il avait des barrières mentales. Silas lui avait conseillé de placer quelques souvenirs insignifiants devant ses barrières pour qu'elles ne se remarquent pas mais Harry n'arrivait pas faire tenir les protections mentales en plus de placer des souvenirs devant, alors il avait abandonné.

Harry était présentement dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, cherchant un bon endroit pour transplanner à l'abri des regards. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que son nom était sortit de la coupe de feu mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

Ron ne lui adressait plus un mot et Hermione suivait le mouvement bien qu'il l'ai vu hésiter plusieurs fois à lui parler. Silas lui avait proposer un bon coup de dent là où ça fait mal en disant que ça rendrait service à la communauté entière de faire en sorte que la connerie s'arrêterait avec le rouquin, mais Harry avait décliné l'offre en disant tout de même qu'il y réfléchirais.

Quand au reste de l'école, les réactions étaient dans l'ensemble les mêmes : la plupart l'évitaient et lui lancer un regard noir, d'autres essayaient de le bousculer ou de lui faire des croches-pattes (principalement les Serpentards mais de leur part, c'était plutôt qu'ils profitaient de la situation pour le tourmenter un peu plus).

Alors Harry se retrouvait pratiquement seul tout le temps. Seul quelques uns continuait à lui adresser la parole comme les jumeaux Weasley, Ginny, Neville ou les frères Crivey (dont rien ne pourrait ébranler l'admiration qu'ils éprouvaient pour le Survivant).

Harry trouva finalement une ruelle vide et s'empressa de transplanner vers l'Allée des embrumes pour plus de discrétion. Il ne s'attarda pas dans la rue et gagna rapidement le chemin de traverse, ayant pris soin de rabattre la capuche de son sweet noir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui et personne ne lui prêta attention alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Gringotts.

Il allait enfin être libre. L'année dernière, il avait pensé que c'était impossible mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé, il était presque sur que ça allait pouvoir se faire. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir s'assoir devant le bureau de Ragnok.

- « Mr Potter je ne vous attendais pas. » déclara le directeur de la banque surpris.

- « Je sais et je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, vous savez surement que je suis un champion du tournois des trois sorciers à mon insu. »

- « En effet, mais je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider je le crains. » répondit le gobelin sincèrement désolé.

- « Oh bien sur! Je ne suis pas venue vous demander de m'aider pour le tournois mais pour ma procédure d'émancipation. » déclara Harry fier de lui.

Ragnok parut encore plus surpris et ouvrit le bouche pour commencer à parler mais Harry le coupa.

- « Et avant que vous me dites que c'est impossible, j'ai apporté avec moi une preuve que le ministère me considère comme un adulte. » Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un parchemin roulé. Ragnok le déroula et vit que c'était son contrat de champion. « Je ne voulais pas participer mais on m'y a forcé. Or ce contrat stipule que le participant doit obligatoirement être majeur. En le signant, Mr Croupton qui est un représentant du Ministère a ainsi apporté la preuve que je suis aussi apte qu'un adulte n'est-ce pas? »

Harry finit son petit discours sur note d'angoisse, pressé de savoir s'il avait raison. Ragnok scruta attentivement le contrat, le lut et le relut et pour finir, un petit sourire ressemblant plutôt à un rictus prit place sur son visage qu'il leva vers le jeune sorcier.

- « En effet Mr Potter, vous avez entièrement raison, je vais de ce pas chercher les papiers d'émancipation. »

Ragnok se leva et sortit de la pièce. Harry s'affaissa dans son siège, il avait l'impression que des ailes lui poussaient. Il ne serait plus obligé d'aller vivre chez les Dursley. Dans sa tête des tonnes d'idées germaient, d'aller se souler dans un bar à ne plus jamais revenir à Poudlard. Il pouvait faire tout cela maintenant et personne n'aurait rien à lui redire.

- _« Tu vois je t'avais dit que ce serait possible, j'ai toujours raison! »_ se vanta Silas qui avait pris place autour de son poignet.

Harry pouffa de rire à la vantardise du serpent mais ne répliqua pas. Ragnok revient un dossier dans sa main.

- « Alors » dit-il alors qu'il commençait à écrire le nom d'Harry dans la case prévue. « Je vais faire une copie du contrat comme preuve et vous serez légalement émanciper quand j'aurais fini de remplir ce dossier qui sera ensuite transmis au Ministère de la magie. »

- « Merci Ragnok, merci infiniment » dit Harry heureux comme jamais puis il tiqua sur ce qu'avait dit le gobelin « Le ministère saura que je suis émancipé? » demanda-t-il mécontent, il aurait préféré que personne ne le sache.

- « Techniquement oui mais les dossiers comme ceux-ci sont directement envoyés dans les archives des affaires familiales alors à moins que quelqu'un aille y faire un tour et déniche votre dossier, personne ne le saura. » assura-t-il avec un sourire conspirateur. Et Harry le lui rendit.

Quand le dossier fût finit et eût disparu du bureau, Harry ne se sentit pas diffèrent, il ne réalisait pas encore. Ragnok lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la voute de la famille Tredinka. Harry bondit de son siège, impatient de voir ce qu'il lui appartenait.

- « J'espère que vous n'êtes pas claustrophobe car nous allons descendre jusqu'au plus bas niveau de la banque. »

Gringotts descendait très loin en-dessous de niveau de la terre, plus la famille était riche, plus le coffre était bas et donc mieux gardé et protégé. Les Tredinka étant les plus riches étaient au dernier niveau.

La descente fût longue bien que le chariot avançait à une vitesse inimaginable, zigzaguant dans les profondeurs. Harry avait l'impression de se rendre au centre de la terre et il adorait ça. Silas par contre ne cessait de se plaindre dans un concert de sifflements que ça allait beaucoup trop vite et qu'il allait vomir. Harry se demanda un instant si un serpent pouvait vraiment vomir puis il préféra ne pas trop s'épancher sur ce sujet et apprécia le voyage.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un couloir gardé par un dragon qui semblait aveugle vu ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux et 2 trolls portant des massues aussi grandes que Harry.

Ragnok sortit un instrument qui produisit un grand vacarme qui se répercuta sur les parois de pierre. En entendant ce bruit, le dragon poussa une longue plainte et les laissa passer. Les trolls, eux, brandirent d'abord leur massue prêts à les écraser mais le gobelin prononça des mots dans ce que Harry supposa être la langue des trolls et ils les laissèrent passer eux-aussi.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir et débouchèrent dans une antichambre ronde. Le sol était fait d'un carrelage noir disposé en rond pour rappeler la forme de la pièce. Celle-ci était vide et une porte immense trônait sur le mur en face de Harry, elle était elle-aussi d'un noir de jais avec de fines lignes qui courraient sur sa surface en spirale. Vues de loin elles ressemblaient à des cicatrices soulignant la vieillesse de la porte. Et tout au-dessus était inscrit en lettres blanches le nom de « TREDINKA ». Deux énormes piliers blancs gardaient la porte de chaque côté. Harry remarqua que le mur à la gauche de la porte était blanc et l'autre à la droite était noir. Le plafond quand à lui était d'un blanc éclatant.

Cette pièce en elle-même évoquait la neutralité célèbre de la famille. Harry était très impressionné mais gardait néanmoins les pieds sur terre songeant que ce qui ce trouvait derrière la porte était surement encore plus impressionnant.

Ils traversèrent la salle et arrivèrent devant la porte. De près, elle avait l'air encore plus énorme. Ce qui servait de poignée était en réalité un petit récipient rattaché au bois sombre de la porte.

- « Vous devez verser quelques gouttes de sang dans le récepteur pour prouver que vous êtes bien un Tredinka » dit le gobelin, sa voix raisonnant à travers la salle.

Harry déglutit et prit le petit couteau que lui tendait Ragnok. Il s'entaillait le doigt et déposa son sang dans le récepteur comme disait Ragnok. Aussitôt le récipient glissa dans la porte comme un tiroir, Harry entendit quelques déclics et vit avec stupéfaction son sang circuler dans les spirales dessinées sur la porte. Lorsqu'il eut fait le tour complet, la porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres. Encouragé par Ragnok, Harry ouvrit complètement pour découvrir l'endroit le plus merveilleux qu'il eut jamais vu.

La pièce faisait bien le triple de l'antichambre et était remplie dans tous les coins et recoins de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronzes. Des armures, épées et boucliers moyenâgeux s'entassaient et sur les murs des étagères croulaient sous le poids des livres. Harry leva les yeux aux plafond et vit l'emblème de la maison : un simple T majuscule blanc sur un fond noir.

- « Vous pouvez entrer, n'hésitez pas surtout. » dit Ragnok amusé de voir Harry planté sur le seuil, la bouche grande ouverte. « Votre père avait la même tête que vous quand il est venue pour la première fois et pourtant il avait été prévenu longtemps avant. » continua-t-il.

Harry se remit enfin de son état de choc. Il s'était préparé à voir beaucoup d'argent mais là c'était beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait pu jamais imaginer. Des pierres de toutes sortes, diamants, émeraudes, rubis, saphirs et autres débordaient des nombreux coffres. Des allées se formaient, séparant l'argent des pierres précieuses, les armes des livres et encore bien des choses que Harry n'était pas capable d'identifier mais qui était de grande valeur.

- « Mon père est venu ici? » demanda-t-il la voix un peu étranglée.

- « Bien sur comme tous les héritiers. » répondit Ragnok, « Désirez-vous porter les armoiries de la famille? Elles peuvent se rendre invisibles si vous ne désirez pas être découvert. »

Harry revint complètement sur terre à cette question. Il s'apprêtait à demander de quelles armoiries il parlait quand le gobelin lui désigna pas loin devant lui un socle de pierre sur lequel reposait plusieurs bagues. Harry s'avança jusqu'à elles et les examina, il y en avait trois. Il reconnut immédiatement la première qui était une chevalière en argent avec T blanc sur un fond noir dessus c'était bien sur celle des Tredinka, malgré son ancienneté, elle avait encore l'air neuve. La deuxième était en or avec un lion se reposant au pied d'un P rouge sur un fond blanc, surement celle des Potter. La troisième, en or blanc portait elle aussi un P mais en vert avec un dragon noir menaçant le protégeant sur un fond beige.

- « De quelle famille provient celle en or blanc? » demanda Harry

- « De la très respectée et puissante famille Pendragon » répondit Ragnok en arrivant à la hauteur de Harry « le dragon noir était leur emblème. »

Harry hocha la tête, reportant son regard sur les chevalières. Bien que cela faisait un an qu'il était au courant d'être le dernier descendant du Roi Arthur, il s'en émerveillait toujours. Cet homme avait quand même ramener la paix dans la Grande-Bretagne qui était en guerre depuis des années et surtout il avait apprit du plus grand magicien de tous les temps : Merlin.

- « Je les porterais toutes mais elles seront invisibles » déclara Harry.

Il prit délicatement la chevalière des Tredinka comme s'il avait peur de la casser et la passa à son majeur gauche. Il sentit un étrange pouvoir s'infiltrer en lui, le sonder et repartir en lui laissant une sensation de chaleur bienfaitrice comme si la bague était vivante et qu'elle le reconnaissait. Il refit l'expérience avec les deux autres. Celle des Pendragon à l'annulaire droit et celle des Potter à son majeur droit. Quand il les eut toutes passées, il eut la sensation d'être enfin complet, comme si un vide qu'il n'était pas conscient d'avoir eu s'était comblé.

Ragnok le regardait sur le côté, il était heureux que Harry ait repris le titre d'héritier, de son avis il ferait un excellent chef même s'il ne le savait pas encore. Et puis il fallait admettre que voir cette quantité d'or être perdue lui aurait fait très mal au cœur. Contrairement à ce que pensait les sorciers, les gobelins ne reprenaient pas les trésors des anciennes familles sans héritiers, ils étaient laissés à l'abandon tout simplement. Bien sur les gobelins continuaient de prélever des commissions dessus mais ils ne pillaient pas, c'était contre leurs lois et ce pouvait être passible de peine de mort.

Pendant que Harry regardait ses bagues devenir invisibles, il ramassa un vieux parchemin sur la 1ère étagère près de la porte et appela Harry.

- « Ceci est la liste de vos possessions, nous devrions peut-être la lire confortablement dans mon bureau si vous avez fini ici. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'apprêtait à sortir quand un éclat attira son attention. Au dessus d'une pile de gallions se trouvait un pendentif. La chaine fine était en or et le pendentif était en forme de losange. Une pierre noire d'apparence charbonneuse mais aussi lisse que du métal au toucher s'adaptait parfaitement à la forme du pendentif et était encastré dedans. Le prenant dans sa main, il le retourna et vit un petit serpent joliment gravé dans l'or.

- « Est-ce que je peux le prendre avec moi? » demanda Harry les yeux rivés sur le bijoux.

- « Bien sur, tout ceci vous appartient, vous avez tous les droits dessus. » répondit Ragnok

Harry le passa donc autour de son cou, il lui arrivait à la clavicule. Il trouvait que le noir et l'or ressortait assez bien sur sa peau bronzée.

- _« Fais gaffe, tu vas bientôt devenir une fashion-victime avec tous ces bijoux. »_ siffla Silas autour de son poignet. Harry eut un sourire amusé et suivi Ragnok hors de la voute familiale.


	5. Deux nouveaux alliés

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Sheltan : **Coucou ! Je ne modifierais pas les épreuves, elles se passent comme dans le livre. Par contre, tu aura bien la réaction de Dumbledore dans quelques chapitres ;)

**Yume Saint-Clair : **Oui moi aussi je l'aime bien Silas ^^ Je ne citerais bien sur pas toutes les demeures qu'il possède car il y en trop. En ce qui concerne les elfes de maison, ils sont mort depuis quelques temps car James avait décidé de vivre à Godric's Hollow avec Lily et donc sans elfes. Et Dobby sera effectivement de la partie comme tu le verra dans ce chapitre ! J'aime aussi ce personnage que je trouve attachant ^^ et il apportera une grande aide à Harry.

**Royalise : **Merci ! Oui le collier aura un petit rôle, il sera bien utile à Harry à un moment de l'histoire mais je préfère ne pas dévoiler pourquoi maintenant ;) En effet, Dumbledore ne sera pas spécialement content d'apprendre que Harry est émancipé. Ah mon petit Sirius, bien sur qu'il sera présent, je l'adore ! Il arrivera dans le prochain chapitre ! Ps : non, c'était juste une tentative de Silas pour faire rire Harry mais j'y réfléchirai moi-même !

**Lucie-cerise : **Merci, j'espère que ça va te plaire !

**Adenoide : **Et oui Silas est indispensable à Harry. Sinon ne t'inquiète pas Harry ne finira ni avec Hermione, ni avec Ginny. En fait, je prévois de faire un Harry/Draco, j'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas :) C'est vrai que Poudlard n'est vraiment pas à la hauteur mais Harry trouvera une solution pour pouvoir être prêt à affronter Voldemort.

**Nepheria4 : **Merci beaucoup !

**Arsenia : **Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ! Je vais essayer de le mettre plus en avant. L'un de mes problèmes est que j'ai un peu de mal à concilier plusieurs personnages en même temps mais je vais faire des efforts, promis ! En effet, je trouve que les gobelins ne sont pas considérés à leur juste valeur et je me fais un devoir de corriger cela ^^

**Angel-944 : **Merci encore !

**Aurelie Malfoy : **Merci, bisous !

**Ronald92 : **Merci !

**Note de l'auteur :**D'abord, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour continuer à lire mon histoire. Ensuite, juste pour le préciser, encore un chapitre après celui-là et on en aura fini avec les grands bonds dans le temps. Voila, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Deux nouveaux alliés**

**~ Décembre 1994 ~**

Après avoir fait la liste de toutes ses possessions, ce qui fut plutôt long - il avait pratiquement une maison, manoir ou villa dans tous les plus grands pays du monde ! - Ragnok lui demanda s'il voulait habiter dans une de ses maisons en particulier. Harry avait répondu qu'il allait y réfléchir, il ne savait pas encore quoi faire pour l'été prochain.

Il serait plus qu'heureux de quitter les Dursley mais si il le faisait, Dumbledore saurait à coup sur qu'il est émancipé. Le vieil homme penserait alors qu'Harry habiterait dans le manoir Potter qu'il possédait dans le sud de l'Angleterre et qui était la seule demeure appartenant aux Potter. Il savait d'ors et déjà que, quoi qu'il faisait il n'irait pas là-bas, il serait tout de suite retrouvé et les faibles protections qui entouraient le manoir, d'après Ragnok, ne seraient pas suffisantes pour tenir à distance le vieux mage.

Ayant gardé la liste de ces demeures avec lui, Harry lui avait jeté un sort pour personne d'autre ne puisse lire son contenu. Il avait passé tous les soirs pendant 2 semaines à regarder cette fichue liste sans savoir quoi faire. Il pouvait maintenant la réciter par cœur tellement il l'avait lue et relue. Il y avait une centaine d'adresse dans différents pays dont 4 en Angleterre : Godric's Hollow, le Manoir Potter, la Villa Montaigne et le Manoir Tredinka. Avec une lignée aussi ancienne que la sienne, Harry était lié à beaucoup d'autres lignées mais la plupart avaient disparues depuis bien longtemps venant augmenter le patrimoine des Tredinka qui avaient un don pour la survie qui semblait inscrit dans leurs gènes.

Au bout d'un mois, il avait décidé qu'il allait quitter sa famille moldue et tant pis si Dumbledore n'allait pas aimer et voudrait l'en dissuader. Harry avait choisi d'emménager dans le Manoir Tredinka, le premier sur sa liste et par conséquent le plus ancien. Il était marqué qu'il avait été construit dans les temps anciens et avait été restauré tellement de fois - que ce soit à cause des guerres ou juste pour suivre les courants artistiques de l'époque - qu'il ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce qu'il était en premier. Toutefois, les protections étaient intacts, chaque individu de la famille les ayant renforcés individuellement, elles pourraient bien résister à une bonne dizaine de mages en même temps. Il n'avait plus été habité depuis le mariage d'Andrea avec Charlus Potter qui avait préféré habiter dans son manoir pour écarter les possibles soupçons.

Harry déambulait tranquillement dans les couloirs en direction des cuisines, il faisait nuit dehors. Sa cape sur le dos, il avait préféré venir la nuit pour être sur de ne pas être interrompu, ce qu'il avait à faire était très important et c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça depuis longtemps. Silas l'avait encouragé grandement à le faire mais Harry avait hésité longuement avant de s'y résoudre, il avait besoin d'eux et pour ça il allait devoir leur faire entièrement confiance.

Donner sa confiance à quelqu'un … il ne l'avait fait qu'avec Silas, c'était arrivé naturellement, le serpent était son mentor, son premier ami et son premier conseiller dans chaque événement de sa vie. Même avec Ron et Hermione, il n'en était pas arrivé là, bien sur ils étaient ses meilleurs amis mais Harry n'était jamais parvenu à leur faire pleinement confiance. Surement à cause de son enfance, il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres humains, bien qu'il en soit un lui-même, et peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il avait plus facilement accepté Silas que ses 2 amis. Et le temps lui avait donné raison car même avec 4 ans d'amitié, ils n'avaient pas hésité à le trahir sous le prétexte de la jalousie. Oui, Harry voyait cela comme une trahison, il ne pourrait peut-être jamais se mettre à la place de Ron mais il savait qu'il ne lui aurait jamais tourné le dos pour une raison aussi débile. Et bien que maintenant le trio soit reformé, Harry ne leur avait pas vraiment pardonné et il savait que plus rien ne saurait comme avant.

Harry soupira, chassant ses sombres pensées alors qu'il arrivait devant le portrait de la coupe de fruit. Il caressa la poire et ouvrit la porte quand la poignée se matérialisa. La dernière fois qu'il était venu dans les cuisines, il était avec Ron et Hermione et ils avaient découvert le triste sort de Winky. La dévotion de l'elfe pour son ancien maître et le désir ardent de garder ses secrets bien qu'elle ne le servait plus lui avait donné une idée. Harry passa la porte et eut le temps de faire 3 pas avant qu'une vingtaine d'elfes apparaissent lui demandant ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour lui.

- « Hum … j'aimerais voir Dobby et Winky » demanda Harry impressionné par leur coordination. Les elfes d'abord heureux de pouvoir servir un élève, se rembrunirent aux noms des 2 elfes. Cependant, ils indiquèrent tout de même un coin de la cuisine et disparurent aussi sec. Apparemment ils n'avaient pas très bonne réputation.

Harry avança et vit la même scène que la dernière fois, Winky ivre assit sur un tabouret et Dobby essayant de la consoler mais faisant pire que mieux. Dès que Dobby vit le jeune sorcier il poussa un cri et se précipita tellement vite vers lui qu'Harry en fit un pas en arrière de peur de le recevoir dans ses jambes.

- « _Waah encore plus efficace qu'un boulet de canon !_ » fit semblant de s'extasier Silas et Harry dû mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour rester sérieux et se concentrer sur Dobby.

- « Dobby est tellement heureux de revoir monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur ! » s'exclama l'elfe, des étoiles dans les yeux et frappant dans ses mains.

- « Moi aussi Dobby je suis heureux de te voir » dit Harry en rigolant et s'approchant de l'endroit où Winky était assise. « Bonjour Winky, comment vas-tu ? » L'elfe sembla sortir de sa léthargie et regarda Harry avec de grands yeux ronds.

- « Monsieur Harry Potter demande à Winky si elle va bien ? » dit l'elfe choquée, Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait moins ivre que la dernière fois ce qui faciliterait ses plans. « Winky pense que oui - hic! »

- « Dobby prend bien soin de Winky monsieur! Winky a même presque oublier son ancien vilain maître! » Dit Dobby fier de lui, à ces mots Winky tiqua et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Harry lança un sort de silence autour d'eux pour plus de sécurité et se lança.

- « Je dois vous demander à vous deux quelque chose de très important et qu'il ne faudra répéter à personne, pas même au professeur Dumbledore d'accord ? » Winky, qui était sur le point de pleurer, s'arrêta intriguée par le ton mystérieux de Harry et Dobby hocha vivement la tête faisant tomber plusieurs de ses bonnets. Harry prit une grande inspiration. « Je voudrais que vous quittiez tous les deux Poudlard pour entrer à mon service. Bien sur si vous le désirez je vous donnerais un salaire et des vêtements mais en contrepartie il faudra faire ce que je vous demande et ne jamais répéter mes secrets à personne. »

Les elfes, étonnés restèrent sans rien dire puis se mirent à parler entre eux à voix basse. Harry commença à stresser, si ils refusaient cela lui compliqueraient sincèrement sa tâche. Silas essaya de le détendre en sifflant doucement à son poignet. Puis les deux elfes se retournèrent vers lui.

- « Winky accepte votre proposition monsieur Harry Potter. Winky est très contente de pouvoir servir un nouveau maître et prouver qu'elle est une bonne elfe de maison! » dit Winky semblant maintenant totalement dégrisée. Harry sourit avec soulagement et se tourna vers Dobby. L'elfe le regarder avec encore de plus de ferveur si c'était possible.

- « Dobby accepte ! Dobby est très heureux d'avoir pour maître monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur ! »

- « Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus du tout de maître ? » demanda Harry voulant que Dobby soit sur de sa décision.

- « Oh oui mais monsieur Harry Potter est diffèrent des autres sorciers, il est le meilleur maître au monde qu'un elfe puisse avoir. Monsieur Harry Potter est le seul maître que Dobby souhaite servir ! » dit l'elfe avec aplomb. Harry sourit rassuré, tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu.

- « Bien alors commençons le rituel »

Silas lui avait expliqué comment un humain et un elfe pouvaient se lier. L'elfe devait jurer sur la magie de ne servir que son sorcier et sa famille et de toujours respecter ses ordres. Harry devrait ensuite accepter le serment et promettre de loger, nourrir et respecter son elfe (cette condition n'était cependant jamais respectée car le sorcier ne promettait pas sur sa magie). Il fit donc le rituel avec Dobby puis Winky et Silas, pouvant sentir la magie, lui confirma que le lien avait été établi. Harry se concentra et réussi à le ressentir mais seulement un peu car ils n'étaient pas liés par le sang mais par un lien de maître à serviteur, bien que Harry les considère plus comme des alliés que des serviteurs.

- « Bien maintenant que cela est fait, j'aimerais que vous rencontriez mon plus ancien ami, celui qui m'a tout appris et en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle » dit Harry en retirant Silas de son poignet et le déposant au sol.

- _« Que d'honneur ! Je savais que tu étais fou de moi ! » _siffla Silas en reprenant sa taille normale. Malgré son ton railleur, il était touché par les mots d'Harry et Harry le savait très bien. Les yeux des deux elfes s'agrandirent de stupeur cependant ils saluèrent le serpent et n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir peur.

- « Bien est-ce que vous pouvez quitter Poudlard tout de suite ? » demanda Harry

- « Oui maître Harry Potter, nous devons juste prévenir monsieur le directeur car n'étant pas liés à lui il ne sait pas que nous ne sommes plus à son service monsieur maître. » dit Dobby devenu sérieux la poitrine bombée, fier de pouvoir servir Harry

- « D'accord dites-lui juste que vous avez trouvés un nouveau maître. Et appelez-moi Harry. »

- « Bien maître Harry ! » répondirent les deux elfes en cœur. Harry soupira mais laissa tomber.

- « J'ai besoin que vous allez remettre en état le manoir dans lequel j'habiterai cet été. Je pense que 6 mois ne seront pas de trop pour en venir à bout, je n'y suis jamais allé personnellement mais il n'a pas été habité depuis plus d'un siècle et demi. Il se situe au Nord-Ouest de l'Angleterre dans la campagne isolée. Normalement il n'y a rien autour sur plus de 10 km à part des plaines et des forêts, vous pourrez le trouvez en suivant ma signature magique. »

- « Est-ce que maître Harry aimerait une décoration particulière ? » demanda Winky

- « Non faîtes juste le ménage et restaurez ce qui en a besoin, c'est tout. Je viendrais vous rejoindre dès que ce sera possible. Si vous avez besoin de moi, attendez toujours que je sois seul pour venir me voir, d'accord. » commanda-t-il avec douceur.

Les deux elfes hochèrent la tête en concert et disparurent. Harry sentit étrangement qu'ils étaient parti très loin de lui, c'était étrange. Il se tourna vers Silas avec sourire où se mêlait la satisfaction, la joie et l'espoir.

- _« Tu te rend compte Silas ? Je ne serais plus obligé de passer mes vacances chez les Dursley ! » _s'exclama-t-il au comble de la joie

- _« Je savais que tu réussirais, tu est un leader né il faut juste que tu t'en rende compte au lieu de douter de toi tout le temps. » _siffla doucement Silas

- _« Si tu le dis » _dit Harry haussant les épaules, n'ayant pas l'envie de le contredire alors que ses plans pour acquérir totalement sa liberté se mettaient en route.


	6. Le départ

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Gb88 : **Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**A little Cherry : **Merci beaucoup ! Tu as totalement cerné mon Harry, je le voulais avec un côté serpentard même avec une petite touche d'innocence tout de même, tu as tout compris ;) Pour Silas, ça me plais de savoir que j'ai réussi à ne pas le faire dépasser de sa nature de serpent (chose qu'on rencontre souvent dans les fictions). En effet, à partir de ce chapitre, l'histoire va vraiment 'commencer' et les chapitres seront espacés de, au maximum, deux semaines ou un mois dans le pire des cas, je pense.

**Angel-944 : **Merci ! :)

**D tess : **Merci ! ^^

**Alie-yaoi : **Oui ça s'écrit bien comme ça ;) Sinon, j'hésite encore sur le personnage de Ginny, ce qui est sure, c'est qu'elle va essayer de s'accrocher à Harry. Mais je ne sais pas encore si elle sera vraiment pétasse ou juste une fille naïve qui croit encore aux contes de fées. Oui, on remarque bien que c'est l'amour fou avec elle mdr !

**Adenoide : **Oui, Harry est un bon leader mais il ne s'en rend pas compte. En effet, Dobby et Winky seront toujours là pour Harry. Pour ce qui est de Draco, évidemment il sera du bon côté (de la force ^^) et Harry sera sans pitié pour Voldy et ses croquemorts. ;)

**Arsenia : **Merci encore ^^ j'espère que tu auras vite Internet alors !

**Aurelie Malfoy : **Très heureuse que ça te plais toujours ! Bisous !

**Stormtrooper2 : **C'est un plaisir pour moi que tu aimes ! La réaction de Dumbledore est dans ce chapitre ;) Quand à Hermione et Ron, ils essayent d'être de bons amis mais c'est dur-dur. ;)

**Note de l'auteur : **Petite apparition de Sirius dans ce chapitre ! Et sinon, si vous avez des préférences pour les couples, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. J'essayerai de les prendre en compte en fonction de l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le départ**

~ **Eté 1995 **~

Harry était allongé dans son lit au 12, square Grimmaud, fixant le plafond. Son procès, ou plutôt son imitation de procès avait eu lieu hier et il voyait encore le visage borné de cet idiot de Fudge.

Les travaux de rénovation avaient étaient plus importants que prévu et Harry avait donc dû retourner chez sa famille moldue à sa plus grande déception. Silas avait tout tenté pour le détendre mais Harry n'arrivait pas à ne plus penser à la 3ème tâche et à la mort de Cédric.

A chaque fois qu'il y repensait il avait les larmes aux yeux. Cédric était un garçon extraordinaire, il ne lui en avait même pas voulu de lui avoir un peu voler la vedette lors du tournois, il n'avait pas mérité de mourir. Une haine intense se déversait en lui dès qu'il repensait à Voldemort et aux mangemorts. Il avait aussi honte de lui, il n'avait pas réussi à se défendre. Comme toujours en situation de danger, il était resté paralysé, incapable de se souvenir qu'il était plus puissant que la plupart de ces sales mangemorts. Et Cédric était mort … il ne se l'avouerait jamais mais ça l'avait traumatisé bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir depuis sa naissance.

Il avait donc pris une décision. Au lieu de passer l'été au Manoir Tredinka, comme il l'avait initialement prévu, il allait y habiter définitivement. Il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner alors que Voldemort était bien vivant et voulait sa mort. Il devait devenir plus fort et pour cela il avait besoin de s'entrainer. Poudlard ne pourra jamais lui fournir la puissance nécessaire afin de vaincre le mage noir, il devait la chercher lui-même. Et surtout, il devait surmonter ce blocage qui l'empêchait d'utiliser sa magie quand il en avait le plus besoin.

Harry se tourna dans son lit, les lèvres pincées. Dobby l'avait informé, la semaine précédente, que le manoir était enfin prêt à être habité. Mais il avait dû attendre que son procès passe, sinon le Ministère l'aurait considéré comme un criminel en fuite. Maintenant qu'il avait été acquitté, il pouvait partir quand il le voulait et il prévoyait de partir demain soir avant le repas. C'était le moment où, après avoir fait d'horribles tâches ménagères toute la journée, tout le monde était trop fatigué pour se préoccuper de lui. C'était aussi le moment où les adultes avaient leur réunion de l'Ordre du phœnix. En apprenant l'existence de cette organisation, il avait été tenté de finalement ne pas partir, mais il était revenu sur sa décision initiale lorsqu'il fût évident qu'il ne serait pas autoriser à y participer.

Il savait qu'il ferait de la peine à Sirius, Rémus et aux Weasley en partant ainsi mais il ne regrettait pas sa décision. Il ne partait pour toujours, seulement il reviendrait quand il sera prêt à affronter la situation.

* * *

- « Harry, mon chéri, c'est l'heure de passer à table ! », appela Molly alors que tout le monde était attablé. « Il doit s'être endormi, Ron, va le chercher s'il te plait. »

Ron grommela un peu de devoir laisser son repas en plan mais obéit et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'il occupait avec Harry.

- « Alors mon vieux tu dors ou quoi ? » lança-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que Harry n'était pas là. Il avisa ensuite un parchemin sur le lit de Harry et son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il le prit et descendit à toute vitesse en voyant le nom de Sirius marqué dessus. Il entra en trombe dans la pièce, faisant se tourner tous les yeux vers lui.

- « Harry n'est pas dans la chambre et j'ai trouvé ça sur son lit. » dit-il en donnant le parchemin à Sirius.

Sirius le prit, lançant un regard noir à Molly lorsque celle-ci voulut s'en emparer et lut :

_Cher Sirius,_

_Je suis désolé de te quitter ainsi alors qu'on vient de se retrouver mais je n'avait pas d'autre choix. Je suis conscient encore plus que vous de la menace de Voldemort qui pèse sur moi. Ma décision pourra vous paraitre égoïste mais je pense que vous serez plus en sécurité sans moi. _

_J'ai besoin de me retrouver seul pendant un moment et je ne sais pas encore quand je reviendrais mais soyez assuré que quand ce sera le cas, je serais une toute autre personne. _

_Ron, Hermione, ne soyez pas triste, je suis sur que vous saurez vous débrouiller parfaitement sans moi._

_Dumbledore, c'est inutile d'essayer de me chercher, vous ne me trouverez pas. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que je me trouve dans un endroit parfaitement sécurisé. Et ne pensez même pas à essayer de retrouver ma trace, je n'en ai plus pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis légalement émancipé depuis l'année dernière._

_Au revoir, Sirius, à la prochaine !_

* * *

Le square Grimmaud était en effervescence depuis une semaine. Il y avait d'abord eut l'incompréhension, puis les larmes de Molly, Hermione et Ginny. Ron, lui, avait retourné sa chambre sous un coup de colère et Sirius … et bien Sirius n'avait rien fait.

Il avait regarder les autres avec Rémus, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bien sur, ils étaient tristes que Harry soit parti, mais Sirius était fier que le jeune homme soit capable de prendre ses propres décisions. Il le croyait quand il disait qu'il serait dans un endroit sûr. Quand il avait revu Harry cet été, il l'avait trouvé changé, plus triste mais en même temps plus déterminé.

Sans toutefois s'attendre à ce que les autres considéraient comme une fugue, il avait senti que Harry préparait quelque chose. Il en avait fait part à Rémus et celui-ci lui avait dit ressentir de même. La nouvelle de son émancipation l'avait par contre moins enthousiasmé. Cela signifiait que Harry avait préparé son coup bien avant la renaissance de Voldemort et que ce n'était donc pas la raison première à son départ. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu pousser Harry à vouloir s'émanciper et se doutait que sa famille moldue n'y était pas pour rien.

Malheureusement, malgré son envie d'aller voir ces moldus pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait à son Harry, il ne pouvait rien faire. Dumbledore lui avait strictement interdit de sortir de la maison et il obéissait en gardant tout de même une certaine rancœur envers le directeur. Il trouvait que celui-ci ne se préoccupait pas du tout du bien-être de son filleul.

Dumbledore, de son côté, avait été extrêmement furieux en apprenant la nouvelle. Il était inquiet de ce qui pourrait arriver au jeune homme. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'un enfant de 15 ans, même Harry, soit capable de se débrouiller seul. Il avait peur que Voldemort ne le trouve avant lui et que Harry ne soit pas capable de lui faire face, réduisant ainsi à néant son espoir de gagner la guerre qui allait surement bientôt débuter.

Il avait été discrètement au Ministère et avait trouvé le dossier de Harry dans le département des Affaires familiales. Malheureusement, le dossier était complet et tout à fait recevable. Il avait fermé les yeux en poussant un soupir de lassitude en voyant la copie du contrat du Tournois qui avait permis à Harry de s'émanciper. Il savait bien que ce fichu tournois allait lui causer des problèmes.

Il avait ensuite été voir le gobelin qui avait rédigé le dossier mais Ragnok n'avait rien voulu lui dire et l'avait menacé de le jeter dehors si il insistait encore. Il était alors partit avec un regard noir devant Ragnok, qui, lui, souriait largement devant la réussite de Harry.

En dernier recours, le vieux mage avait été vérifier Godric's Hollow et le Manoir Potter, les seuls demeures que les Potter possédaient. Comme Harry l'avait prévu, les protections n'avaient pas tenues longtemps devant le vieux sorcier. Mais Harry n'était nulle part, il avait tout simplement disparu.

Il était maintenant derrière son bureau, relisant pour la énième fois la lettre de Harry. « _Je suis conscient encore plus que vous de la menace de Voldemort qui pèse sur moi. » _Qu'avait-il voulu dire par là? Pendant un moment il se demanda si Harry connaissait la prophétie mais il se raisonna, c'était impossible qu'il l'a connaisse. « _je ne sais pas encore quand je reviendrais mais soyez assuré que quand ce sera le cas, je serais une toute autre personne. »_ Là aussi il ne comprenait pas sa phrase, il espérait simplement que Harry ne ferait pas de conneries.

Dumbledore posa la lettre ainsi que ses lunettes et se pinça le nez d'agacement. Il allait devoir annoncer au Ministère que Harry avait disparu et cela jouera encore moins en sa faveur. Connaissant Fudge, celui-ci allait encore lui reprocher de vouloir créer la panique dans le monde sorcier.


	7. Emménagement

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Nepheria4 : **Merci !

**Stormtrooper2 : **Je peux déjà te confirmer qu'il ne sera pas totalement seul pour s'entrainer, il aura quelques aides extérieures. En effet, ça donnera une bonne leçon à Dumbledore. Et je pense qu'il y aura bien le piège au Ministère mais il ne se passera pas du tout comme dans le livre (faut encore que j'y réfléchisse) ;)

**A little Cherry : **Et oui les chapitres sont plutôt petits mais c'est compensé par le rythme de publication ;) Oui Rémus et Sirius se soucient vraiment de Harry et le supporteront toujours. Et non, Dumby n'a même pas pris la peine de les remettre, le malpoli ! ^^ Ragnok est un personnage que j'aime bien aussi. Ah je peux pas dévoiler comment sera Harry mais il sera bien changé (suspense !) Et j'ai oublié de te répondre sur un point la dernière fois : Harry reste en Angleterre car il est quand même attaché à son pays, mais il va surement bouger de temps en temps pour voyager un petit peu. Autant profiter de toutes ces maisons ^^ et merci encore pour tes reviews !

**Alie-yaoi : **Mais il va tous nous faire pleurer ! (ironie, quand tu nous tiens mdr) Et oui, Harry ne verra plus Ron et Hermione (si j'ai bien traduis ^^) pendant un bon moment. Je ne pense pas faire mourir Sirius (je l'aime trop pour ça). Joli proverbe ! J'essayerai de l'appliquer. Mais si je me décide pour un Sirius/Severus ça sera pas avant la 6ème année au moins ! (enfin je pense, faut que j'y réfléchisse) bonne lecture !

**Lucie-cerise : **Merci beaucoup, j'essaye vraiment de faire une fic qui sort de l'ordinaire ;)

**Adenoide : **Hum … je sais pas trop pour Sirius et Remus en entraîneur. Harry veut couper les ponts avec tout le monde pendant un petit moment, ce qui inclut (malheureusement) nos deux maraudeurs adorés ! En effet, c'est la chose la plus importante pour Dumby, bien plus que le bien-être de Harry.

**Sahada : **Harry va principalement s'entrainer seul mais avec beaucoup d'aide extérieure, tu en saura plus dans les prochains chapitres ^^

**AccroOvampire : **Merci ! J'essaye de publier environ tous les deux jours (pendant que l'inspiration est là ^^).

**Note de l'auteur : **Voila un petit chapitre un peu ennuyeux à mon avis, mais je voulais que vous ayez une idée précise de l'endroit où va vivre Harry. Alors pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim, je vous offre le chapitre 8 en même temps ! Sinon j'ai fais des dessins du Manoir, bon je suis pas une artiste autant prévenir, mais si vous les voulez, vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer votre adresse mail en MP ou pour ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, en review que je supprimerais dès que je l'aurais. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Emménagement **

Harry apparu au beau milieu de la campagne anglaise. Tout autour de lui il y avait des plaines et des forêts à perte de vue. Il ne serait pas dérangé ici. Il se retourna en attendant le pop caractéristique de l'apparition d'un elfe de maison. Dobby lui faisait face, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- « Maître Harry Potter, monsieur ! Votre demeure est prête à vous accueillir. » s'exclama-t-il heureux de voir Harry.

- « S'il te plait, appelle moi juste Harry » répondit Harry puis il regarda autour de lui, perplexe. « Où se trouve le manoir ? »

Avant que Dobby puisse lui répondre, Silas, qui avait une connaissance des anciennes demeures, lui souffla doucement à l'oreille :

- _« Il se trouve juste devant toi, cependant il est protégé par beaucoup de sortilège. Le manoir reconnait ta magie, il te suffit juste à penser le voir apparaître et il se dévoilera. »_

Harry fit ce qui lui était indiqué en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit ensuite et eût le souffle coupé. Le manoir ainsi que son parc qui se trouvaient devant lui étaient magnifique. Ils étaient entourés d'un énorme rempart et Harry se trouvait juste devant le portail en fer forgé. Celui-ci était simple, un T trônait en haut et semblait être la jonction entre les deux grilles. Harry posa sa main sur l'un des barreaux et le portail s'ouvra comme s'il le reconnaissait. Harry regarda, émerveillé, le T se séparer en deux tandis que les grilles s'écartaient sur son passage.

Il avança, regardant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Le parc était très grand et semblait entourer le manoir. L'herbe verte était coupée à ras et formait des figures géométriques complexes. Il marchait sur un chemin de terre couleur sable qui conduisait à la bâtisse. Ce chemin s'agrandissait au milieu formant une sorte de rond-point avec toute sorte d'espèces de fleur en son centre. Les fleurs bordaient aussi le chemin, le coupant de la pelouse.

Enfin Harry arriva devant les portes en bois noir. Le manoir ressemblait à un petit château. Mais il n'y avait pas de tours et il semblait être de forme rectangulaire avec 3 étages en plus du rez-de-chaussée. Il poussa la porte et entra. L'atmosphère était plutôt chaleureuse. Il remarqua que le rez-de-chaussée se séparait en 3 grandes ailes. Le hall en carrelage blanc et noir était spacieux, en face de lui se trouvait 2 belles portes qui étaient chacune entourée par un escalier en marbre recouvert d'une moquette rouge carmin. A sa gauche et à sa droite, il y avait aussi 2 portes en acajou.

- « Les portes d'en face même aux vestiaires où l'on rangeait les manteaux lors des réceptions, aux cuisines ainsi qu'aux logements des être de maison. A droite, il y a la salle de réception avec l'arbre généalogique de la famille. Il a fallut 3 mois entiers à Dobby et à Winky pour restaurer cette salle. A gauche, il y a les pièces à vivre comme des salons, séjours, salle à manger. » récita Dobby comme si il avait appris ce discours par cœur, ce qui était probablement le cas.

Harry décida d'abord de visiter la salle réception, il s'avança vers les grandes portes en acajou qui comportaient des fenêtres dont les motifs dessinés dessus empêchaient de voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. La salle était immense et Harry avait du mal à en voir le bout. Dobby lui apprit qu'elle faisait toute la longueur du manoir afin d'impressionner les invités. Harry eût un petit sourire à cette information, même chez les Tredinka on voulait montrer qu'on était meilleur que les autres. Une grande table trônait à partir du milieu de la salle jusque la fin. Du début de la salle à la table, l'espace semblait être réservé pour la danse. Le sol était fait d'un beau parquet poli et les murs recouverts de tapisseries. Tout le côté gauche était réservé à l'arbre généalogique alors que les autres murs étaient percés de nombreuses fenêtre hautes.

Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'autre côté du hall, les portes, cette fois-ci n'avait pas de fenêtres mais étaient recouvertes de tissu, apportant un effet chaleureux et rappelant le côté intime qui se trouvait derrière. La première salle était un salon-séjour, le sol était recouvert de moquette brune et sur les murs on pouvait voir des tableaux représentants différents ancêtres. Les pièces se succédaient, il fallait obligatoire passer par l'une pour aller dans l'autre. Il y avait en tout 3 salon-séjour qui se différenciaient chacun par un thème différent, que ce soit dans la couleur de la pièce ou le choix des meubles et 2 salles à manger.

Il retourna dans le hall et monta à l'escalier de gauche. Rendu à l'étage, il remarqua que l'escalier de gauche tournait à droite et celui de droite tournait à gauche et se rejoignaient entre le 2ème et le 3ème étage pour n'en former qu'un.

Le 1er étage était consacré aux chambres et aux salles de bains. Il y avait, sur la gauche 4 chambres avec 2 salles de bains attenantes à 2 chambres à chaque fois; sur la droite, 2 chambres avec 1 salle de bains attenante et une suite parentale qui avait sa propre salle de bains. L'espace du milieu était occupé par des tapis, des canapés ainsi que qu'une grande aire de jeux.

Le 2ème étage était une immense bibliothèque qui prenait tout l'étage. Elle traitait d'à peu près tous les sujets, les livres étant récoltés au fur et à mesure des années, il y en avait des centaines. Des tables et des canapés étaient mis en place pour permettre de lire confortablement.

Enfin, le 3ème étage était divisé en deux, sur le devant du manoir, il y avait une aire de jeux avec des canapés et des tapis et sur le derrière, il y avait toute sorte de machines de musculation. Dobby lui expliqua que c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de faire une salle de sport pour combler le vide.

- « C'est une bonne idée » souffla Harry en touchant un banc de musculation. A ces mots, Dobby eût un énorme sourire, fier d'avoir satisfait son maître.

Une immense baie vitrée s'étendait sur les 3 étages, de au-dessus de la porte d'entrée jusqu'au toit.

Harry décida d'occuper la suite parentale et y installa le peu d'affaire qu'il avait. L'espace paraissait bien trop grand pour lui mais au moins il allait pouvoir s'entrainer comme il le voulait. Il redescendit dans le hall afin de revisiter un peu la maison et fronça les sourcils en voyant une petite porte à côté de la porte d'entrée.

- « Où est-ce que ça mène ? » demanda-t-il à Dobby

- « Oh Dobby a oublié de faire visiter la cave au maî.. à Monsieur Harry ! » s'exclama Dobby en se corrigeant en voyant Harry lui lancer un regard de reproche.

Harry alla donc voir la cave, en ouvrant la porte, il découvrit un escalier éclairé par des torches, celui-ci menait à 3 portes. Il ouvrit celle de gauche mais la pièce était totalement vide.

- « Dobby et Winky ont pensé à construire une piscine pour détendre Monsieur Harry mais ne savaient pas si il aimerait. » dit Dobby, les oreilles relevées en signe d'interrogation.

- « Oh » dit simplement Harry, regardant la pièce et se disant, qu'effectivement ce serait pas mal de pouvoir nager un peu de temps en temps. « Oui c'est bien, faîtes-le. »

- « Dobby et Winky pensent que ça sera prêt dans 3 semaines ! »

Harry hocha la tête et referma la porte et ouvrit celle du milieu. Il découvrit un débarras où s'entassaient de vieux meubles cassés. Décidant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant, il ouvrit la 3ème porte et découvrit un grand laboratoire de potion, sur les murs s'étalaient des étagères remplies d'ingrédient de toute sorte et au milieu, il y avait une table avec plusieurs chaudrons de tailles différentes. Harry se dit qu'il pourrait enfin essayer d'améliorer son piètre niveau en potion.

Harry retourna au rez-de-chaussée et alla s'assoir dans un fauteuil du 1er salon. Silas descendit de son cou et reprit sa forme normale. Harry le regarda et lentement un sourire se forma sur son visage.

- _« Ca y est Silas, ça commence … » _siffla-t-il en fourchelangue. Le serpent ne répondit rien, se contentant de se blottir près de Harry sur le canapé.


	8. Réactions

**Chapitre 8 : Réactions**

**~ 1****er**** septembre 1995 ~**

- « Il n'est pas dans le train Albus, je suis désolée. » dit sincèrement le professeur McGonagall.

Bien sur elle n'avait rien fait de répréhensible, mais elle se sentait dans le devoir de s'excuser d'apporter une telle nouvelle à Dumbledore. Depuis 2 semaines que Harry était parti, le square Grimmauld était tous les jours l'objet d'aller et retour encore plus fréquents. Chacun voulant savoir si Harry était revenu ou non. Le directeur soupira à la nouvelle de la vice-directrice, au début il avait voulu croire que ce n'était qu'un caprice de Harry et qu'il reviendrait à la rentrée. Mais il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face maintenant, Harry n'était pas là et à en croire sa lettre, qu'il savait maintenant par cœur, même le jeune homme ne savait pas quand il reviendrait.

Il n'avait pas encore eût la force d'annoncer à Fudge la disparition du Survivant mais maintenant il n'avait plus le choix. Dans moins de 10h, tous les élèves seront attablés dans la grande salle et la nouvelle se propagerait dès le lendemain que le gamin n'était plus à Poudlard.

Il se leva, attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette et annonça sa destination. Il atterrit dans le bureau de la secrétaire du 1er Ministre. Avant il pouvait directement aller dans le bureau de celui-ci, mais Fudge avait fermé l'accès après l'avoir traité de menteur et de fou. Il se racla la gorge, faisant relever le regard de la secrétaire qui s'occupait de ses ongles. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux en le voyant et lâcha sa lime à ongles.

- « Que… Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » se ressaisit-elle en bégayant. Dumbledore sourit intérieurement, malgré que la presse essayait de le salir, les gens avaient toujours la même réaction face à lui. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il aimait être respecté à sa juste valeur.

- « Je dois voir Mr le Premier Ministre immédiatement, c'est de la plus haute importance. » dit-il sérieusement en la fixant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- « Hum… Mr Fudge a ordonné de ne pas vous laisser passer. » dit-elle gênée. Dumbledore résista à la tentation de la stupéfixer et de débarquer directement dans le bureau mais, à la place, ajouta calmement d'un ton badin :

- « Dites-lui que cela concerne Harry Potter, je viens signaler sa disparition. »

La secrétaire glapit et ouvrit encore plus ses yeux, si c'était possible, et se dépêcha d'aller transmettre le message à son patron. Celui-ci sortit de son bureau à peine 30 secondes plus tard, le visage rouge et visiblement furieux.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire, Dumbledore ?! Encore une de vos tactiques pour me voler mon poste ? » cria presque l'homme en postillonnant.

Dumbledore résista, encore une fois, à la tentation de rouler des yeux et de secouer l'homme par les épaules pour lui faire passer le message. Décidemment, il se retenait beaucoup aujourd'hui, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas à faire face à Fudge tous les jours, il finirait par devenir vraiment fou. Il proposa de parler tranquillement dans son bureau pour ne pas être dérangé et Fudge accepta à contrecoeur. Le directeur s'assit sans attendre la permission et Fudge devint encore plus rouge face à ce manque évident de respect. Pour qui ce vieux débris se prenait-il ? C'était lui le Ministre de la Magie, _il_ avait le pouvoir !

- « Cela fait 2 semaines qu'Harry est parti de là où il résidait pendant l'été, je pensais qu'il reviendrait pour la rentrée mais, il n'était pas présent dans le train ce matin. Nous pouvons être sur qu'il ne reviendra pas à Poudlard cette année, je le crains. » déclara Dumbledore de but en blanc. Fudge ouvrit la bouche dans une parfaite imitation du poisson que Dumbledore trouva amusant et enfin, il explosa :

- « Je parie que cela fait encore parti de vos plans pour faire croire au retour de Vous-savez-qui mais cela ne marche pas avec moi. Je sais très bien que vous et Potter êtes de mèches pour essayer de me faire renvoyer mais je vois clair dans votre jeu ! » cria-t-il, le doigt pointé vers Dumbledore qui se leva, excédé.

- « Mais enfin, ça n'a rien à voir avec Voldemort » Fudge eût un sursaut et un violent frisson à l'entente de ce nom « mais de la disparition d'un enfant de 15 ans ! Ce soir tous les élèves de Poudlard pourront remarquer qu'il n'est pas là et demain toutes les familles seront au courant. Prenez vos responsabilité pour une fois et annoncez vous-même sa disparition avant que l'on ne pense que vous n'en avez rien à faire du sort d'un adolescent à la rue ! »

L'argument avait fait mouche, Fudge ne voulait pas perdre d'électeurs et il ne pouvait qu'admettre que le vieux avait raison sur ce point. Il accepta donc d'écouter Dumbledore qui lui raconta en gros ce qui c'était passé. Quand il apprit l'émancipation de Harry, il voulut se rebiffer et accuser Dumbledore mais celui-ci le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit en lui montrant le dossier rempli par Ragnok. Alors Fudge n'eût d'autre choix que de convoquer des journalistes pour leur annoncer la nouvelle sans pouvoir incriminer Dumbledore dans cette affaire.

* * *

Au soir, à Poudlard, tout le monde avait effectivement remarqué l'absence d'Harry et les rumeurs allaient bon train. De la fugue au suicide en passant par la volonté de faire parler de lui, tout le monde essayait de déterminer la raison pour laquelle le Survivant n'était pas présent. Dumbledore ne souffla aucun mot à ce sujet et Ron et Hermione n'en dirent pas plus.

Le lendemain matin, le gros titre de la gazette annonçait : «** Celui-qui-ment, disparu ! Recherche de célébrité ou vraie disparition ? **». Ron et Hermione ne lurent même pas l'article. Et de l'autre côté de la salle, un certain serpentard blond parcourait les grandes lignes en haussant un fin sourcil. Mais où pouvait donc être Potter ? Cette année risquait d'être bien ennuyeuse sans le balafré pour le divertir.

* * *

Au fin fond de la lande anglaise, dans un vieux manoir, un sorcier mi-homme, mi-serpent déchirait le journal sous la colère.

- « Severus ! » siffla-t-il

- « Oui maitre ? » demanda le mangemort en apparence tranquille mais à l'intérieur il était affolé, il savait qu'il allait être puni.

- « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas appris cette disparition plus tôt ? »

- « Dumbledore nous a mis sous serment nous interdisant d'en parler avant que cela ne soit révélé officiellement. »

C'était un mensonge bien sur, mais il avait réussi à garder une voix neutre et un visage impassible, ses barrières mentales étaient bien en place et Voldemort ne détecta pas le mensonge.

- « Endoloris ! » cria-t-il de colère et Severus s'effondra.

Laissant le corps souffrant de Severus par terre, le Seigneur noir se rendit dans ses appartements, toujours fulminant. Il avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec le garçon, il sentait une petite connexion entre eux mais n'arrivait pas l'exploiter, c'était comme si elle était fermée à clé et qu'il ne possédait pas cette clé. Il avait compté sur le fait que le gamin soit à Poudlard pour mieux se concentrer sur lui, ça aidait toujours quand il savait où sa victime se trouvait. Mais là, il pourrait être à côté de lui comme à l'autre bout du monde, il n'en savait rien. Et cela bouleversait tous ses plans, il avait besoin du garçon pour _la _connaitre. Il devait _la _savoir dans son intégralité avant de tenter un nouveau meurtre sur ce stupide gamin qui ne voulait décidemment pas mourir.

* * *

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, la disparition du Survivant faisait toujours autant jaser. Mais les journaux en avaient profité pour tourner Harry en ridicule. Ils écrivaient tantôt que Harry sortirait de son trou quand il estimera qu'on aura assez parler de lui, sous-entendant encore plus que Harry ne cherchait que la gloire; tantôt que Harry se cachait de mages noirs inexistants le faisant passer pour un fou. La gazette se rendait ainsi coupable de diffamation et d'accusations mensongères, ils en avaient conscience mais s'en moquaient éperdument. Après tout, pourquoi auraient-ils peur qu'un gamin de 15 ans ? Bizarrement le fait que Harry soit maintenant émancipé et légalement en mesure de se défendre seul ne leur étaient pas venue à l'idée.


	9. Début de l'entraînement

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Stormtrooper2 : **Coucou, oui Harry va avoir de quoi s'occuper avec cette grande bibliothèque ! Et il va se défendre (tu pourra le voir dans quelques chapitres) quand il en aura marre de ce qu'on raconte sur lui ^^

**Adenoide : **Non, il n'apprendra pas que par lui-même, il aura quelques aides extérieures ;) C'est vrai qu'ils seront bien content quand Harry reviendra mais ils n'iront pas le mettre à Azcaban.

**D tess : **Sa réaction arrivera bientôt ! Merci pour ta review !

**Waanzin die : **Merci beaucoup ! J'essaye vraiment de faire quelque chose d'original et dépasser les clichés ^^ j'adore aussi Silas. Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas de procès car Harry veut vraiment s'éloigner du monde sorcier quelques temps. Bonne lecture !

**Aurelie Malfoy : **Harry reçoit effectivement la gazette et il réagira en temps voulu ;) les journalistes ont, en effet, intérêts à faire profil bas quand Harry leur communiquera sa façon de penser. Bisous !

**Arsenia : **Et oui, notre Draco fera quelques apparitions, au même titre que Ron, Hermione ou Dumbledore. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Début de l'entraînement**

La 1ère chose que Harry avait fait en arrivant au manoir avait été … de ne rien faire. Il s'était accordé 2 jours pour profiter de sa nouvelle liberté en faisant la grasse matinée et visitant plus le manoir. Il avait notamment fait la rencontre de plusieurs de ces ancêtres qui résidaient dans des tableaux parsemés dans à peu près toute la maison et il avait détaillé son arbre généalogique. Il ne le connaissait pas encore entièrement mais il n'était pas étonné de voir l'étendu de celui-ci. Il était relié à beaucoup de familles dont la plupart avait disparu depuis longtemps. Hedwige l'avait rejoint le soir même où il était parti et restait désormais dans la chambre de Harry ou dans les alentours du manoir.

Avec Silas, ils avaient réfléchi également à comment organiser son entraînement. Parce que c'était ce pour quoi il était ici en premier lieu. D'un accord commun, ils avaient décrété que le matin servirait à l'entraînement physique et l'après-midi, à la lecture et l'entraînement magique. Dobby avait vraiment eût une bonne idée en installant une salle de sport. Harry espérait ainsi s'étoffer, ce qui ne lui ferait pas de mal comme avait dit Silas.

La 1ère fois qu'il fit de la musculation, il fût épuisé au bout de 5 minutes. Il ne savait pas vraiment se servir de ces appareils et n'avait vraiment pas de force pour les actionner. Il avait dû n'utiliser que les poids les plus faibles. Mais après 2 semaines de ce traitement, il constata que son corps commençait à s'y habituer lentement. Lui qui avait un peu déprimé au début se sentit plus confiant pour continuer.

Il était maintenant assis dans un confortablement fauteuil au milieu de la bibliothèque, les yeux rivés sur un livre portant sur les lois magiques. Il lisait beaucoup ce genre de livres depuis qu'il avait emménagé. Maintenant qu'il était émancipé, il devait être prêt à prendre ses responsabilités de chef de famille, bien que sa famille ne compte que lui-même et peut-être aussi Silas. Mais il préférait ne pas trop y penser, cela ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de solitude. Cela faisait 2 semaines et il ressentait déjà le besoin de voir quelqu'un d'autre que Silas. Il adorait son serpent mais celui-ci n'était justement qu'un serpent. Il n'était pas intéressé par les conversations futiles des humains.

Harry ne pensait pas que ça lui manquerait autant mais c'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été entouré même chez les Dursley où il pouvait entendre la tante Pétunia raconter toutes sortes de ragots sur le voisinage. Ensuite, à Poudlard il n'avait jamais été seul non plus.

Harry soupira en posant son livre sur ses genoux, son entraînement allait être plus dur que ce qu'il n'avait pensé. Il fallait avoué qu'il avait surtout pensé à la possibilité d'être débarrassé des Dursley mais maintenant que c'était fait d'autres problèmes ressortissaient dans son esprit. Les cachoteries de Dumbledore et de l'ordre du phoenix, Ron et Hermione qui, bien que des amis extraordinaires, ne seraient jamais sur la même longueur d'onde que lui et surtout, le plus important, Voldemort.

A cette pensée, il tourna ses yeux vers les autres livres qui se trouvaient à ses pieds. Ils traitaient de magie blanche comme noir, sur le haut de la pile trônaient les manuels de classe de DCFM, de métamorphose et de sortilège de la 5ème, 6ème et 7ème année qu'il avait réussi à dénicher parmi les nombreux livres de la bibliothèque. Il avait décidé d'abord d'apprendre tous les sortilèges utiles qui s'y trouvaient avant d'en apprendre des plus avancés. Il ferma le livre sur les lois magiques qui ne l'intéressait plus et attrapa celui de sortilège de 5ème année et se rendit au 3ème étage.

Là où il y avait une aire de jeux sur la partie qui donnait sur l'avant de la maison, il avait enlevé tous les tapis et poussé les canapés contre les murs, libérant ainsi un grand espace qui lui permettait de s'entraîner à lancer des sorts. Pour plus de sécurité, il lançait à chaque fois des sorts afin de protéger le sol et les murs. Sa baguette oubliée, il préférait apprendre directement les sorts sans baguette. Cela nécessitait plus de concentration car le mouvement de la baguette n'était plus là pour aider mais Harry n'était ainsi pas obligé de réguler sa puissance.

Il en aurait rapidement fini avec les manuels scolaires. Les sorts étaient plutôt faciles et il n'y en avait pas des masses. C'était plus de la théorie surtout en DCFM. Le sort qu'il apprenait aujourd'hui était un bouclier qui formait une bulle transparente autour du sorcier. Il était indétectable et parvenait à repousser la majorité des sorts mineurs. Il parvint à le maitriser en une heure, cependant il savait bien que testé en situation réelle, ce ne serait peut-être pas la même chose.

Harry se faisait souvent aider par ses ancêtres quand il bloquait sur un sort. Il avait remarqué que quelque uns était des maîtres dans leurs domaines. Ainsi, il les avait déplacés, mettant les experts en sortilège, métamorphose et combat au 3ème étage, ceux qui étaient de fins politiciens dans la bibliothèque et les maîtres de potion dans le laboratoire. Les tableaux n'avaient pas du tout été contents d'être ainsi trimballés, surtout ceux qui avaient finis dans la cave, mais ils aidaient volontairement Harry. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas reçu d'humain dans le manoir.

Grâce à l'aide de Arthur, son ancêtre maître des potions, il s'améliorait doucement en potions. Sans Rogue et les serpentards sur le dos, Harry se rendait compte qu'il arrivait à être plus concentré sur sa potion et à suivre les étapes correctement. Il avait même réussi à réaliser une potion de croissance. Elle n'était pas particulièrement difficile et était rapide à faire. Elle avait pour effet de corriger la croissance de Harry, lui permettant d'effacer ses 10 années de malnutrition et d'enfermement dans un ridicule placard. L'inconvénient était qu'il faudrait la prendre pendant 6 mois afin que le corps ne soit pas perturbé par ce brusque changement de poids et de taille.

A la fin de la journée, il s'installait dans la salle à manger qui se trouvait le plus en arrière de la maison. A ce moment-là de la journée, le soleil inondait la pièce et Harry adorait manger dans cet ambiance orangée.

Pendant 2 semaines donc il alternat entre sport, lecture sur les différentes lois du monde magique et apprentissage en magie. On était le 1er septembre et Harry avait décidé d'aller s'inscrire à des cours d'arts martiaux dans le monde moldu. Ca lui permettra de savoir se défendre si jamais il perdait sa magie et surtout ça le fera sortir du manoir et voir d'autres personnes. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à Ron et Hermione qui devaient être dans le train et surement être envahis de question sur lui.

Il sortit du périmètre du manoir et se concentra sur son but. Il voulait trouver un bon professeur qui ne lui poserait pas trop de question mais ne savait pas du tout où aller, alors il ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie le guider, comme le lui avait indiqué un de ses ancêtres qui était installé dans la bibliothèque. Au bout d'un moment, une image d'un club d'arts martiaux se forma dans son esprit et il transplana. Il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit le même club qu'il avait vu dans son esprit. La rue était vide mais il avait quand même pris soin de poser un charme de désillusion sur lui.

- « _Bravo ! Je vois que tu t'améliore !_ » siffla Silas.

Harry ne répondit pas mais fit un léger sourire, fier de lui. Il poussa la porte et se dirigea vers la réception où un jeune homme, qui avait l'air un peu plus âgé que lui, était assis.

- « Bonjour » dit Harry, « je voudrais m'inscrire à vos cours. Je me demandais si vous faisiez des cours individuels ? »

- « Bien sur mais ça coutera plus cher, je m'appelle Vincent, suivez-moi je vais vous conduire au responsable des cours individuels. »

Il se leva délicatement de sa chaise, faisant attention à ne pas froisser ses vêtements. Harry haussa les sourcils face aux manières du garçon mais ne dit rien, se contentant de le suivre. Ils empruntèrent un escalier qui menait à un grand bureau où se trouvait un homme dans la quarantaine plutôt musclé. Son visage avait une apparence sévère mais quand il regarda Harry dans les yeux, il n'y avait aucune trace de méchanceté.

- « Salut David ! Euh … » le réceptionniste se tourna vers lui et Harry, se rendant compte qu'il ne lui avait pas encore dit son nom, lui donna. « Harry voudrait s'inscrire à des cours particuliers. »

Le dit-David hocha la tête et fit signe à Harry de s'assoir devant son bureau. Le réceptionniste, Vincent se rappela Harry, partit non s'en avoir donné à Harry un dernier regard insistant. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se sentit rougir mais tourna vite son attention vers David quand celui-ci parla :

- « Bien alors pour commencer, je me présente, je serais ton entraîneur. J'attend de mes élèves une certaine rigueur et de la bonne volonté. Si tu est ici pour te vanter de pratiquer les arts martiaux, tu peux tout de suite partir. » déclara-t-il sérieusement.

- « Non ! Je veux vraiment apprendre et pour moi seulement, je m'en fiche des autres ! » s'exclama Harry.

Le visage de l'entraîneur se détendit et un petit sourire gentil y fit place, Harry cligna des yeux devant le changement mais attendit que David reprenne la parole. Il lui annonça le prix et demanda à Harry quel horaire lui conviendrait le mieux.

- « Je ne m'occupe que des cours particuliers et comme il n'y a pas foule en ce moment, je peux facilement m'arranger. » ajouta-t-il

- « Et bien, j'aimerais bien le matin, après pour les jours c'est sans importance. »

David hocha la tête et ils s'entendirent sur les mercredi et vendredi matin de 9h à 11h. Harry paya la somme demandée, David lui expliqua ensuite les principes fondamentaux de ce sport et donna une tenue à Harry. Harry sortit du bureau heureux, il avait hâte de commencer les cours. David avait l'air d'être un homme exigeant mais pourtant concerné par ses élèves. En repassant devant la réception, Vincent lui fit un sourire et Harry trébucha avant de sortir le rouge aux joues.


	10. Entraînement et mise au point

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**D. tess : **Salut ! Non je dirais pas amoureux mais plutôt attiré ;)

**Stormtrooper2 : **Coucou, oui Harry ne vas pas rester confiné dans son manoir 24h/24 ^^ Et oui Vincent a réussi à attirer l'attention de Harry sur lui !

**Sahada : **On va dire qu'on va pas se compliquer la vie avec des petits détails comme ça.

**Adenoide : **Merci encore !

**Nepheria4 : **Merci !

**Scpotter : **Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

**Morganna Peverell : **Oui Harry sera un animagus dans quelques temps et ce sera un moment clé pour l'histoire. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce qu'est un nundu ?

**Aurelie Malfoy : **Haha merci ! ^^ bonne lecture !

**Lucia-kun : **Et oui Harry prend ses propres décisions ! ;) Merci pour ton soutient !

**Arsenia : **Hum pas exactement amoureux mais plutôt attiré par le beau Vincent ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Entraînement et mise au point**

Harry grogna en se retrouvant de nouveau à terre. Il s'accorda 2 secondes de répit avant de se relever pour faire face à son adversaire.

- « Tu te concentres trop sur ta prochaine attaque et tu délaisse complètement ta défense, même un enfant de 12 ans pour te mettre K.O ! » s'exclama David déjà en position pour une nouvelle joute.

C'était son 4ème cours d'arts martiaux en deux semaines et David, malgré qu'il était un peu cru, était un bon professeur. Harry se reconcentra en n'oubliant pas cette fois-ci de bien assurer sa défense. David élança sa jambe pour lui donner un coup de pied latéral mais cette fois, Harry réussi à parer le coup. Il poussa une exclamation ravie, c'était la 1ère fois qu'il réussissait à se défendre convenablement. Il n'avait fait que se retrouver à terre depuis le commencement.

- « Bien, c'est très bien. On en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu progresse aussi rapidement. » avoua David « D'habitude, il faut bien un ou deux mois à mes élèves pour réussir à parer un de mes coups. » s'expliqua-t-il devant le regard perplexe de Harry. « Mais c'est pas pour ça que tu dois te reposer sur tes acquis gamin ! La prochaine fois, je veux que tu réussisse à passer toute la séance debout. » ajouta-t-il affectueusement en donnant une claque dans le dos Harry.

- « Oui, j'essayerai commandant ! » rigola Harry

Harry alla se changer et descendit à la réception pour sortir. Comme à chaque fois, Vincent lui fit un sourire éblouissant et, comme à chaque fois Harry rougit sans savoir comment réagir.

- « Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? » demanda le réceptionniste

- « Oui j'ai même réussi à parer l'un de ses coups ! »

- « Et bien, tu dois être très fort ! Je parie que tu deviendra rapidement un maitre dans les arts martiaux ! » le complimenta le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil joueur.

- « Euh … oui ! Alors… à la prochaine fois. » balbutia Harry et Vincent hocha la tête suivant Harry du regard alors qu'il sortait pour trouver un endroit pour transplanner.

- « _Et tu vas encore me dire qu'il ne te dragues pas hein ? Même moi, qui ne suis pas humain, je peux le voir. Ce mec crève d'envie pour toi !_ » siffla Silas autour du poignet de Harry.

Ce n'était pas la 1ère fois qu'ils en parlaient et encore une fois Harry répliqua la même chose.

- « _Et même si c'était le cas, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup, de un, je ne sais même pas si je suis gay ou pas et de deux, ce serait pas une raison pour faire des trucs avec lui ! » _dit-il, faisant attention à ne pas trop siffler trop fort. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la rue aujourd'hui et aucun endroit vide pour transplanner.

- « _'Faire des trucs avec lui' ? Non mais tu devrais peut-être te décoincer un peu et commencer à penser ce que deux humains peuvent faire ensemble ! Surtout que je vois de plus en plus de filles et même des garçons se retourner sur ton passage._ »

Harry trouva enfin un endroit tranquille pour transplanner et se dépêcha de revenir au manoir. Ils continuèrent leur conversation en remontant l'allée.

- « _C'est drôle, je ne les vois jamais moi ! Je parie que tu inventes ça, comment tu peux savoir comment sont attirés les humains ? Tu est un serpent !_ »

- « _T'as beau être un puissant sorcier, pour ça tu est complètement à la ramasse mon vieux, faudrait penser à te mettre en selle ! Et j'ai vu beaucoup d'humains se mettre en couple alors je sais reconnaître les signes, beaucoup plus que toi, apparemment !_ »

Harry ne répondit rien, faisant exprès de faire la tête. Il ouvrit la porte et se rendit à la salle à manger. Il était 11h30, Dobby devait déjà avoir fait son repas.

Les attentions de Vincent le gênaient un peu, c'était la 1ère fois qu'il devait faire face ce genres de regards, de sourire surtout venant de la part d'un homme et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à sa sexualité , il s'était pensé hétéro par défaut. Mais il se rendait compte que cela ne lui déplaisait pas de se faire draguer par le réceptionniste, même s'il doutait encore que ce fut le cas. Il s'était pris la dernière fois, quand il était arrivé pour sa séance, à regarder un peu trop longtemps les jambes et le derrière du jeune homme moulés dans son jean slim alors que celui-ci s'était penché pour ranger des dossiers. Il avait été encore plus surpris de ne pas être dégouté par la vision mais de plutôt aimer ça.

Harry finit rapidement de manger, parlant avec Silas de ce qu'il ferait l'après-midi. Il avait déjà finit le programme de DCFM et de sortilège de 5ème, c'était fou le peu de chose utile qu'on apprenait à Poudlard. Le plus gros de ce qu'ils devaient apprendre était qui avait inventé quel sort, dans quel contexte et pourquoi. Cela prenait au moins à chaque fois plus de la moitié du livre, ce qui ne laissait qu'une dizaine de sort que l'élève devait apprendre en une année. Et ces sorts étaient pour la plupart plutôt faciles.

Par contre, alors qu'il commençait la métamorphose, il se dit qu'il n'avait vraiment pas hérité du don de son père pour la métamorphose. Il n'était vraiment pas doué dans cette matière et seule la volonté de devenir animagus l'empêchait d'y renoncer. Et pour y parvenir, il fallait qu'il ait un très bon niveau, sinon ce n'était même pas la peine de chercher son animal totem. Il s'était renseigné, ayant trouvé un livre portant sur le sujet dans sa bibliothèque. Pour trouver son animal totem, il fallait se mettre 'en transe' et chercher au plus profond de son esprit. Chaque sorcier possédait un animal en lui et celui-ci se manifesterait si on le chercher assez loin en soi. C'était sensé être une très dure partie de la procédure, mais grâce à ces barrières mentales, Harry avait déjà fait l'expérience de son esprit, même si ce n'était qu'en surface alors il pensait y arriver facilement.

Il passa donc l'après-midi à s'essayer à la métamorphose avec plus ou moins de succès sous les encouragements et les conseils de ses ancêtres. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il descendit dans la bibliothèque et s'attabla à la table à côté du tableau du plus grand politicien de la famille. Sur la table trônait le dernier exemplaire de la gazette dont le gros titre parlait encore et toujours de lui depuis deux semaines. Il ne se passait pas un jour où la gazette ne parlait pas de lui ou de Dumbledore pour essayer de les faire passer pour fou ou pour des imbéciles recherchant la gloire. Et Harry commençait à en avoir plus que marre de voir son nom ainsi sali. Dumbledore il s'en fichait bien mais il ne voulait plus lire de conneries plus grosses que le ministère tout entier sur lui. C'était pourquoi il prévoyait d'écrire une lettre bien salé à la gazette sur ce qu'il pensait.

Il avait envoyé une lettre à Ragnok pour lui demander conseil. Après tout, les gobelins étaient réputés comme de très bons avocats. Le directeur de la banque lui avait répondu que c'était une très bonne idée et qu'il le soutiendrais si jamais Harry devait arriver à être pris dans des procédures juridiques. Il lui avait également rappelé quelque chose que Harry avait oublié depuis de son émancipation, mais qui lui serait très utile contre la gazette. En effet, sa famille avait participé à la création de beaucoup d'entreprises et malheureusement pour le journal, leur co-fondateur était un Potter, ce qui le plaçait en position de force. Il prit alors sa plume et commença à écrire.

* * *

Hermione commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Depuis deux semaines que les cours avaient repris et tout le monde ne parlait que de Harry. Elle entendait tous les jours des suppositions telles que « Tu crois que Potter est devenu fou et qu'il est parti à l'autre bout du monde parce qu'il a trop peur de revenir à Poudlard ? » du coté des gryffondors et des « Alors Granger combien de temps devrons-nous attendre avant que Saint-Potter ne réapparaissent en héros et qu'il nous demande de lui vouer un culte ? » du côté des serpentards.

Et elle avait terriblement envie de mettre un bon coup de poing à Ron. Celui-ci ne faisait, ni ne disait absolument rien pour défendre Harry. Elle s'était déjà mis à dos la moitié des gryffondors en leur gueulant dessus et s'était retrouvée une fois à l'infirmerie après s'être battue à mains nues avec Parkinson après que la serpentarde ait une fois de plus insulté Harry.

Elle pouvait comprendre que Ron soit en colère contre Harry d'être parti sans explications. Et elle-même ne comprenait pas le choix de Harry, mais après l'avoir abandonnée l'année dernière lors du tournois, elle ne voulait plus décevoir Harry. Alors elle continuerait à le défendre jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne, quitte à ne plus avoir d'amis et à faire des séjours réguliers à l'infirmerie.

Mais elle n'était pas seule, on ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où des imprudents avait reçu le sort de chauve-furie de la part de Ginny. D'un autre côté, Neville lui offrait des sourires de soutient et lui avait soutenu qu'il était de son côté. Mais le plus étonnant avait surement été Malfoy. Le serpentard ne l'avait interpellé qu'une fois pour demander : « Dis, Granger, il est passé où le petit pote Potter ? » et n'avait plus rien dit après qu'Hermione lui ait répondu qu'elle ne savait pas et que même si c'était le cas, elle ne lui aurait surement rien dit. Il s'était contenté ensuite de regarder les autres serpentards agir, ne participant jamais à leurs moqueries.

Elle prit à part Ron après le diner au soir, l'emmenant dans une salle de classe vide. Elle le poussa à l'intérieur et ferma la porte à clé.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Hermione ? »

- « Qu'est-ce qui _me_ prend ? La question est plutôt est qu'est-ce qui _te_ prend toi ?! » cria presque la jeune femme en retenant la gifle qui voulait désespérément partir. « Tu est là sans réaction alors que tout le monde insulte Harry et parle sur son dos. Et tu ne dis rien comme si tu étais d'accord avec eux. Je croyais que Harry était ton ami! » finit-elle amèrement.

- « Moi aussi je le croyais ! Mais apparemment pas lui parce qu'il n'a pas hésité à nous abandonner pour faire on ne sait quoi ! On ne sait même pas où il est Hermione ! » s'exclama Ron avec rancœur. Hermione ferma les yeux, elle savait que la conversation allait les mener là.

- « Tu crois pas qu'il en a le droit ? Après tout, c'est nous qui l'avons abandonnés l'année dernière. C'est toi qui lui a tourné le dos et moi qui t'a suivi aveuglément. » dit calmement Hermione et elle vit qu'elle avait blessé Ron en remettant ce sujet sur la table mais elle n'avait pas le choix, Ron devait comprendre. « Après ce qu'on lui a fait subir, il a parfaitement le droit de nous tenir dans l'ignorance et de ne pas nous vouloir à ses côtés. »

A la fin, Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux car tout ce qu'elle disait était parfaitement vraie et elle en prenait vraiment conscience maintenant que c'était dit à voix haute. Ron baissa la tête mais Hermione eût le temps de voir que, lui aussi, avait les larmes aux yeux.

- « Ca me blesse tellement, Mione. » dit-il en relevant la tête et, effectivement, ses yeux étaient brillants.

Hermione s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, murmurant : « Moi aussi. ». C'était bizarre, d'habitude c'était avec Harry qu'elle était le plus à l'aise pour les contacts physiques. Avec Ron, ce n'était vraiment pas pareil et elle se détacha rapidement de lui.

- « On doit le défendre même si on ne sait pas pourquoi il est parti. On ne peux pas l'abandonner une seconde fois. » fit Hermione en séchant une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue et Ron hocha la tête.

* * *

La gazette était en train de boucler son prochain numéro quand une chouette blanche arriva. Elle s'engouffra par la fenêtre et refusa qu'on lui retire sa lettre, faisant s'envoler tous les papiers sur les bureaux et faisant crier les employés qui se prenaient un coup d'aile ou de bec. Jusqu'à ce que le directeur ne débarque, excédé par tout ce bruit. Seulement alors, la chouette lâcha sa lettre qui tomba sur le directeur et s'en alla prestement.

Il la ramassa en grognant et l'ouvrit rageusement. Il commença à lire et son visage se décomposa au fil de lecture pour finir par être d'un blanc à faire pâlir les morts. Les employés regardaient ce curieux spectacle en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien ébranler leur directeur qui étaient réputé sans peur et sans cœur. Celui-ci leva la tête et, ne regardant personne en particulier, dit faiblement :

- « On est dans la merde… »


	11. Lettre officielle

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Sheltan : **J'adore la fic « Poison pen » mais je n'arriverais jamais à la cheville de son auteur question rédaction des lettres. Il n'y aura qu'une seule lettre et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la rédiger correctement, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu par son contenu !

**Cyrillo duprat: **Salut, merci pour la précision, le nundu a l'air chouette mais je pense pas que ce sera l'animagus de Harry :) bon chapitre !

**Scpotter : **Merci beaucoup !

**Adenoide : **Et oui ils récoltent ce qu'ils ont semés ^^ et Ryry est et restera totalement gay !

**Morganna Peverell : **Oui Silas est l'un de mes favoris aussi. Sinon le nundu a l'air cool mais je ne pense pas que ce sera l'animagus de Harry, désolé.

**D tess: **Merci ^^

**Sahada : **Merci :) désolé pour les fautes, j'essaye de me relire plusieurs fois mais il y en a toujours quelques unes qui m'échappent.

**Stormtrooper2 : **Oui Harry grandit mais il va attendre un peu avant de s'engager dans quoi que ce soit de sérieux ;) Oui j'ai donné une deuxième chance à Ron et Hermione mais je pense qu'on va vite se rendre compte que je n'aime pas beaucoup Ron ^^ Voila la lettre tant attendue !

**Guest : **Moi de même ^^

**Arsenia : **Et voila la suite et les réactions de (presque) tout le monde ! Bonne lecture !

**Aurelie Malfoy : **Haha la voila la suite ! Merci beaucoup et gros bisous à toi aussi !

**Elo-didie : **Merci beaucoup !

**Felinness : **Wahou ! Tout d'abord un grand merci pour ta très longue review, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Tu as totalement saisi l'univers de la fic, ça fais plaiz ! Bien sur Harry sera quand même plus puissant qu'un sorcier normal et en tant que Tredinka il aura quelques dons rares mais ne t'inquiète pas j'essayerai de rester dans le réel et ne pas en faire un surhomme (ou un sursorcier ? ^^). Il aura des difficultés dans certains domaines et des facilités dans d'autres, comme tout le monde. Harry sortira de sa retraite juste pour cette occasion. Ensuite, il se contentera d'observer pour quelques temps, le temps de devenir plus puissant et plus mature également. Il sortira de son trou quand il se sentira prêt ou seulement quand la situation l'exigera. Et seulement quand il jugera que c'est le bon moment, il commencera à penser à former un nouveau clan mais pas comme Dumbledore ou Voldemort. Il s'entoura plutôt d'un petit nombre de sorciers qui lui seront utiles et en qui il aura un minimum de confiance. En effet, j'ai donné une seconde chance à Ron et Hermione mais l'un des deux ne saura pas la saisir à temps. Merci encore pour ta review et j'espère ne pas te décevoir pour la suite ! Bisous !

**Lamesis : **Merci :)

**Suite aux remarques pertinantes de nushan ynis, j'ai corrigé la plupart des fautes de français qui se trouvaient dans la lettre.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Lettre officielle**

Le lendemain matin, les élèves de Poudlard étaient réunis dans la grande salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Cependant, les fourchettes étaient toutes posées sur les tables, les assiettes n'avaient pas été touchées d'un pouce et un silence de roi planait dans l'atmosphère. Tout le monde, sans exception, avait la tête baissée, absorbé par la lecture de leur journal. Ceux qui ne recevaient pas la Gazette du sorcier suivaient sur l'exemplaire du voisin. La 1ère page était, pour ne pas changer, accordée à Harry, cependant l'article ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de ceux parus ces derniers mois.

_« Suite à une lettre de Monsieur Harry Potter, nous lui présentons officiellement nos excuses les plus sincères pour les fausses accusations dont nous avons fait preuve à son égard. Suite à sa demande, nous vous recopions en intégralité le contenu de sa lettre :_

_« A la gazette du sorcier (et aux autres moutons qui lisent ce torchon),_

_Je me dois de vous rappeler que affirmer, sans aucune preuve, des informations est illégal, encore plus lorsque ces dites informations sont fausses. Comment pouvez-vous affirmer que le sort m'ayant infligé cette cicatrice honnie m'a rendu fou ? En vous appuyant sur des raisonnements médicaux de plus ? Vous déshonorez votre profession ainsi que celle des médicomages._

_A ma connaissance, personne d'autre que moi n'a jamais reçu le sortilège de la mort et n'y a survécu. Ma cicatrice n'a jamais été examinée par un médicomage et pas même par l'infirmière de Poudlard. Vous ne pouvez donc pas être en mesure de diagnostiquer une quelconque maladie, surtout en ne m'ayant jamais aperçu, juste au bon vouloir du Ministère. _

_Fudge menace de couper vos fonds? Et bien, j'aimerai vous rappeler que mon ancêtre, Andrew Potter, étant le co-fondateur de ce journal et que étant légalement émancipé, je suis en parfaite position pour fermer votre petite entreprise. A partir de ce moment, j'exige que chaque information diffusée à mon propos soit _véridique _et prouvée en bonne et due forme. Si cette condition n'est pas respectée, vous violerez la loi sur les libertés individuelles qui interdit la diffamation contre autrui. Et sachez, que mon avocat Gobelin, le directeur de la banque Gringotts qui a le soutient de la nation gobeline entière, et moi n'hésiterons pas à vous attaquer en justice en plus de fermer votre journal. Je suppose que vous ne voudriez pas avoir la nation gobeline et la maison Potter contre vous._

_D'un autre côté, je vous ai prévenu il y a deux mois de cela, du retour de Lord Voldemort. Que vous le croyez ou non, je m'en fiche totalement. Je vous ai donné la possibilité de vous préparer correctement à la guerre qui éclatera bientôt, à vous de la saisir. Mais pendant que vous vous acharnez à essayer d'enfoncer plus bas que terre un adolescent de 15 ans et un sorcier qui a combattu un mage noir au péril de sa vie pour sauver vos misérables vies, tout en prétendant que le monde est beau et rose; Voldemort, lui, reprend tranquillement des forces et profite de votre aveuglement pour se reconstituer une armée. _

_Etes-vous de tels moutons pour croire sans réfléchir aux insanités que cherche à vous faire gober le Ministère ou êtes-vous trop lâches pour voir la situation en face ?__J'ai lu, cet été, que vous vous demandiez pourquoi ne se montrait-il pas s'il était vraiment de retour. Surement pour nous discréditer Dumbledore et moi. Et bien vous lui offrez l'opportunité de retrouver toute sa puissance d'auparavant sans être ennuyé par les aurors. C'est évident qu'il ne se montrera pas de sitôt, il n'est pas aussi bête que vous ou que ce crétin de Fudge ! _

_Mais en attendant, lorsqu'il se décidera enfin à passer à l'attaque avec ses mangemorts et qu'il décimera des familles entières, _vos _familles, comme il y a 20 ans; quand vous réaliserez que j'avais raison, ne venez surtout pas me demander de l'aide car ce sera sans aucun regret que je vous laisserai vous débrouiller tout seul._

_J'ajouterais ma volonté de voir ma lettre publiée avec des excuses sincères pour les dommages que vous m'avez causés._

_Lord Harry James Potter. »_

Hermione finit sa lecture, époustouflée. Si on ne lui avait pas dit que c'était Harry l'auteur de cet article, elle n'aurait jamais pu le deviner. Comment Harry, _le _Harry qui copiait sur ses devoirs et dont elle était toujours obligée de l'aider afin d'écrire correctement une rédaction, comment avait-il réussi à rédiger un texte aussi … mature ?

- « C'est Harry qui a écrit ça ?! » entendit-elle Ron se demander, choqué, en écho à ses pensées.

Hermione relit une nouvelle fois l'article. On sentait clairement le mépris que ressentait Harry envers le Ministère et la gazette. Malgré ça, il réussissait à être clair et concis sans se laisser guider par ses sentiments. Et quand il parlait de Voldemort … il semblait totalement désintéressé par la situation, tellement qu'il ne viendrait pas à l'idée qu'il mente afin d'attirer l'attention sur lui. En fait, l'article tout entier dégageait cette impression, celle qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de la population sorcière et de ce qu'elle pensait et il le disait clairement à la fin quand il disait qu'il ne les aiderait pas. Malgré ces mots, Hermione avait peine à croire que Harry les laisserait mourir sans bouger le petit doigt.

Hermione leva sa tête et examina rapidement la réaction des autres élèves. La plupart était choqué des paroles de Harry, certains vexé de se voir traiter de mouton. En tout cas, Harry avait réussi à faire réfléchir les gens. Tout autour d'elle, elle voyait et entendait les élèves commençait à se poser des questions, à se demander si Harry avait raison et à remettre en question ce que disaient le ministère et la gazette. Après tout si le journal publiait la lettre et faisait des excuses à Harry, c'est qu'ils admettaient qu'il avait raison non ?

Ron posa son journal, il n'arrivait pas à croire que son meilleur ami ait pu écrire cela. Ca ne ressemblait tellement pas au Harry qu'il connaissait, c'était des paroles d'adulte, pas d'un adolescent de 15 ans. Malgré lui, il sentit le fossé qui le séparait de Harry s'agrandir. Bien qu'il ait écouté Hermione et fermait leur clapet à ceux qui critiquaient Harry, il se sentait de moins en moins proche de lui.

* * *

A l'autre bout de la salle, Draco Malfoy venait de finir de lire la lettre du balafré. Il était impressionné par la maturité et le pouvoir qui se dégageaient de ses mots. Potter avait su tourner ses phrases afin que cela pénètre l'esprit et fasse réfléchir. Il sous-entendait sans accuser directement et obtenait ainsi l'attention des plus septiques.

Depuis qu'il avait appris sa disparition, il se sentait … seul. Quand il avait quémandé des informations à Granger, celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait rien. Ses continuelles batailles verbales, physiques ou magiques avec Potter lui manquaient. Il s'ennuyait tellement maintenant qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir à torturer Granger et Weasley sur l'absence de leur ami alors il avait laissé ce rôle aux autres serpentards. D'ailleurs Pansy et Théo étaient très forts à ce jeux, il ne voudrait pas leur gâchait ce plaisir, pensa-t-il ironiquement.

Il baissa à nouveau les yeux sur l'article et il relut le passage sur le Seigneur des ténèbres. Il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré mais il n'attendait pas du tout cela. Son père ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé en détail de son ancien maître et maintenant il comprenait pourquoi.

Avant sa renaissance, sa famille se portait à merveille. Sa mère, toujours froide en public, était à son écoute et souvent, le soir, elle venait dans sa chambre quand elle pensait qu'il dormait et lui donnait un baiser sur le front. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il aimait quand sa mère lui donnait des preuves d'affection, ce qui était plutôt rare. Son père, lui, ne montrait jamais de sentiments mais Draco savait décelait de la fierté dans son regard quand il brillait lors des leçons de vie en société et qu'il répondait correctement à ses questions. Et cela lui suffisait parfaitement pour le rendre heureux.

Mais depuis deux mois, ses parents ne lui accordaient plus du tout d'attention. Sa mère portait une expression angoissée quand elle pensait que Draco et son père ne la voyaient pas. Elle ne regardait même plus Draco quand celui-ci lui parlait, les yeux dans le vide, Draco voyait bien qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude pour son mari. Celui-ci n'avait pas été beaucoup présent de tout l'été et quand il était là, il refusait de voir Draco. Et le jeune homme savait pourquoi, il avait vu une fois son père revenir dans la nuit, épuisé, tremblant, du sang s'écoulant de son épaule, le visage pâle et une expression de peur encore présente dans ses yeux.

Et Draco savait très bien qui était l'auteur de ce massacre. Oui, il considérait cela comme un massacre, son père autrefois si prestigieux était devenu une pâle copie de lui-même avec des cernes et des kilos en moins. Avant, Draco pensait que le Seigneur des ténèbres était la parfaite solution à tous les problèmes du monde sorcier - comprenez ici les sang-de-bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang. Mais il commençait doucement mais surement à le détester pour ce qu'il faisait subir à sa famille.

* * *

A la table des professeurs, les réactions étaient variés. Flitwick et McGonagall étaient surpris de l'aisance qu'avait Harry à manipuler les mots. Il n'était pas habitués à cela de la part de Harry, il rendait toujours des devoirs moyens et ils savaient très bien qu'il était aidé par Miss Granger.

Rogue plissa les yeux en lisant l'article, décidemment Potter le surprenait de plus en plus. Ce n'était pas une chose que James Potter aurait été capable de faire, il commençait lentement à réaliser qu'il ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord.

Dumbledore était partagé. Il n'aimait pas que Harry clame ainsi son indépendance, son message était clair : il n'avait besoin de personne et entendait bien faire entendre sa voix. Et cela marchait plutôt bien pensa-t-il en regardant ses élèves. Ils avaient tous été touché par les mots de Harry. Ca le frustrait de voir qu'un gamin de 15 ans ait réussi un tour de force en une lettre alors que ça faisait deux mois qu'il essayait de leur faire entendre raison à tous. Mais d'un autre côté, si cela permettait aux sorciers de voir la vérité et d'enfin se préparer à combattre Voldemort, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

A quelque place de lui, une femme aux allures de crapaud enrageait. Comment ce salle gosse osait-il salir ainsi le Ministère ?! Pensa furieusement Dolorès Ombrage. Et dire qu'elle comptait sur son nouveau poste à Poudlard pour inculquer de vraies valeurs et la notion de la vérité à ce sale gamin. Se venger de lui pour essayer de créer la panique dans le monde sorcier et de déstabiliser Cornélius. Elle ne pouvait plus se venger sur lui maintenant, pensait-elle en regardant Hermione Granger arborer un détestable sourire satisfait, mais elle pouvait se venger sur ses amis. Oui, décida-t-elle, Potter allait payer, que ce soit directement ou indirectement.

* * *

Sirius reposa son journal et laissa éclater son rire qui ressemblait plus à un aboiement. Il savait bien que Harry était plus qu'un sorcier moyen et il venait de prouver qu'il pouvait être brillant. A son avis, il était beaucoup plus efficace que Dumbledore, il avait réussi là où le vieux fou avait échoué. Il était si fier de lui. Il se tourna vers Rémus, assis à côté de lui :

- « Je t'avais bien dit que Cornedrue Junior avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Et tous ces imbéciles qui croient qu'il nous a abandonné, mon cul oui ! Tu vas voir, Mumus, quand il reviendra, ça va être chaud ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Je n'en ai jamais douté Sirius. » dit doucement Rémus.

* * *

Dans tout le reste des foyers d'Angleterre, les réactions étaient sensiblement similaires. Les cerveaux fonctionnaient à grande allure, essayant de faire la part des choses entre tout ce qui avait été dit durant l'été et les mots durs de Harry. Le jeune homme avait atteint son objectif : faire réfléchir les sorciers au lieu de suivre aveuglément l'opinion du Ministère.

* * *

**Voila ! J'espère que la lettre vous a plut ! Réaction de Voldemort dans le prochain chapitre !**


	12. Un nouveau compagnon ?

**RAR anonymes :**

**Adenoide : **En effet, Voldemort ne va pas du tout apprécier. Pour Ombrage, c'est sur qu'elle va s'attirer les colères de Harry !

**Nepheria4 :** Merci !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Un nouveau compagnon ?**

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un mois, Voldemort réduisit en miettes son journal et se défoula sur les idiots qui n'avaient pas eût l'intelligence de fuir avant que le Lord ne lise la lettre de Potter. Quand il eût fini de distribuer à la pelle des doloris et autres sorts de tortures, il fit les cents pas dans la salle de réception du manoir du quelconque mangemort qui l'abritait.

Potter était décidemment en train de gâcher tous ses plans qu'il avait eût tant de mal à mettre au point. Non content d'être introuvable, le gamin parvenait à discréditer la gazette et même le Ministère. Si les sorciers ne faisaient plus confiance en leur abruti de Ministre, ils allaient peut-être enfin se mettre à réfléchir et se rendre compte que Potter et le vieux fou avaient raison dès le début. Et cette fois, aucun de ses espions au Ministère, pas même Lucius, ne pourrait rattraper la catastrophe que cela engendrait.

Si le Ministère prenait au sérieux les dires du gamin, il deviendrait la cible principale des aurors. Tous les anciens mangemorts seront contrôlés régulièrement et il ne pourrait plus se cacher dans leur manoir.

Tout ce qu'il avait prévu se cassait la gueule à cause de ce sale gosse. Il était la clé de tous ses problèmes. Rogue lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il était médiocre en classe et avait une magie très faible. Mais Voldemort savait maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas. Potter devait être plein de ressources, il lui ressemblait étrangement. Lui-même avait caché ses pouvoirs quand il était à Poudlard pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il était sur que le gosse préparait quelque chose et cette fois, il ne devra pas le sous-estimer. Si on lui avait dit 16 ans plus tôt qu'il craindrait un adolescent de 15 ans, il aurait tuer l'imprudent en rigolant. Mais la donne avait changé et surement pas en sa faveur.

Voldemort attrapa le bras d'un mangemort encore à terre et appela Severus à travers la marque. Celui-ci ne répondit pas immédiatement, il était encore dans la grande salle. Il dut attendre une heure avant de voir débarquer le mangemort, ce qui augmenta encore plus sa colère.

- « Pardonnez mon retard, maître, je n'ai pas pu me libérer avant. » s'excusa Rogue en s'agenouillant, la tête baissée.

- « Te pardonner ? Tu devrais savoir, Severus, que Lord Voldemort ne pardonnes pas ! » dit-il d'une voix sifflante et il ne résista pas à la tentation de lui lancer le doloris.

Rogue s'effondra par terre en convulsant mais aucun cri ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Voldemort leva le sort et lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits et se redresser avant de poursuivre.

- « Sais-tu qu'il existe une sorte de … connexion entre Potter et moi ? » dit-il sans attendre de réponse. « Je sens un lien qui nous unit, lui et moi cependant j'ai un problème, Severus, je n'arrive pas l'exploiter. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? »

- « Maître ? » demanda-t-il vraiment perplexe, il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir le Lord.

- « A propos des barrières mentales que possède Potter. Des barrières tellement fortes que je n'arrive pas à les percer. »

- « C'est impossible … Potter ne peux pas connaître l'occlumencie, il est trop fai… » Il ne put finir sa phrase, Voldemort, excédé, lui avait relancé le doloris.

- « Insinues-tu que je n'arriverais pas à pénétrer l'esprit d'un gamin sans défense ? » Demanda-t-il en haussant la voix et en arrêtant le sortilège.

- « Non, maître… Bien sur que non … » souffla Rogue, épuisé.

- « Les défenses de Potter et, surtout, le fait qu'il se cache on ne sait où m'empêche d'accéder à son esprit. J'espère pour toi que tu trouvera une solution à ce problème, Severus. » menaça-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucune solution mais il voulait surtout déverser sa frustration sur le mangemort.

* * *

Harry mangeait, tout en relisant la gazette. Il devait avoué qu'il était plutôt fier de lui.

- « _Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé voir les réactions des autres à Poudlard !_ » confia-t-il à Silas

- « _Ce serait possible, tu sais._ » lui répondit le serpent.

- « _Ah bon, comment ça ?_ » demanda Harry interloqué.

- « _Oui si tu veux, je pourrais aller les espionner de temps en temps, il suffirait juste que tu me dépose là-bas, ça devrait pas te poser de problèmes d'y aller sans te faire voir._ »

Harry y réfléchi pendant un moment, il aimerait vraiment bien se tenir au courant de ce qui se passait à Poudlard quotidiennement mais il y avait juste un problème avec ce que proposait Silas.

- « _Je préférerais que tu restes avec moi, je n'aime pas qu'on soit séparés._ » avoua-t-il piteusement. Silas en fut touché.

- « _Il n'y a que toi qui puisses me tuer, l'aurais-tu oublier petite tête. Rien ne peut m'arriver. En plus, je n'irais que la journée, je serais toujours là au soir._ »

Harry fit la moue, il ne voulait vraiment pas que Silas le quitte même pour quelques heures. Il aimait avoir ses conseils ou juste sa présence rassurante quand il pratiquait de nouveaux sortilèges. De plus, il ne se voyait pas faire l'aller-retour à Poudlard tous les jours pour y déposer et récupérer Silas.

- « Vous pouvez toujours acquérir une Panthère magique. » confia une voix douce.

Harry sursauta, cherchant d'où venait la voix. Puis il remarqua que c'était l'une de ses ancêtres accrochée au mur qui venait de prendre la parole. Harry était surpris, généralement les tableaux ne parlait que quand Harry leur posait une question. Et celle-ci ne lui avait encore jamais adressé la parole depuis qu'il était au Manoir. Il se demanda brièvement comment elle avait fait pour les comprendre puis se dit qu'elle devait surement avoir hérité du don de fourchelangue elle-aussi.

- « Une panthère magique ? » demanda-t-il poliment. La jeune femme, Linda nota-t-il, semblait provenir du 17ème siècle et si il avait appris une chose sur les tableaux du Manoir, c'était que ceux-ci accordaient beaucoup d'importance à la politesse, au savoir-vivre et aux autres usages en vigueur à leur époque. Harry avait ainsi acquérit un bon vocabulaire soutenu qui lui serait surement pratique si jamais il avait à faire à des politiciens, lui avait soutenu Silas.

- « Oui, c'est mon animal préféré, j'en avais une quand j'étais enfant. Elles sont extrêmement fidèles à leur sorcier, peuvent prendre plusieurs tailles différentes, transmettre leurs pensées et de plus, elle peuvent apparaitre et disparaitre à leurs grès. »

- « Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, je me demande si elles existent encore aujourd'hui. » fit remarquer Harry à l'intention de Silas, mais Linda répondit à sa place, semblant offusquée.

- « Bien sur qu'elles existent encore, ce sont de braves animaux et si elles ont surement baissé en nombre, je reste persuadée qu'elles sont encore nombreuses. Elles ont un très fort instinct de survie ! » finit-elle le menton en l'air.

- « _On y réfléchira alors !_ » répondit Silas en un sifflement agacé, n'aimant pas l'idée que Harry se lie avec un autre animal que lui.

Harry hocha la tête, il souhaitait faire des recherches avant de se lancer tête baissée à la recherche d'un animal qui avait peut-être disparu depuis des décennies. Il se leva et alla commencer sa séance de musculation.

Il avait enfin compris comment marchait la plupart des machines et avait, pour certaines, déjà commencé à augmenter les poids. En milieu de matinée, quand il en eût assez, il alla au sous-sol pour aller nager un peu. Il s'était quand même amélioré depuis l'année dernière, il arrivait à tenir plus d'une minute sous l'eau sans respirer à présent ! La piscine faisait presque toute la longueur de la maison. Harry pouvait donc nager librement sans se cogner aux parois.

L'après-midi, Harry finit d'apprendre les derniers sorts de métamorphose de 5ème année. Vers 17h, il était donc installé à une table de la bibliothèque avec une pile de livre traitant des animaux magiques étalée devant lui. Ces livres dataient un peu mais il en avait trouvé plusieurs mentionnant les panthères magiques. Ce qui était dit était à peu près la même chose qu'avait dit Linda concernant leurs pouvoirs. Harry était maintenant décidé à avoir une panthère magique, surtout si cela pourrait lui permettre de se tenir au courant de la situation à Poudlard. Selon ces livres, la population de panthère était encore conséquente, notamment dans les pays d'Afrique du Nord.

En lisant cela, il s'était précipité dans sa chambre à la recherche de sa liste des propriétés qui était encore dans sa malle qu'il n'avait pas pensé à vider. Il avait cherché pendant 5 minutes et avait trouvé 3 maisons dans ce continent, une au Maroc, une en Egypte et une en Afrique du Sud.

- « _Que penses-tu de l'Egypte Silas ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller un jour !_ »

- « _Je pense qu'on ne devrait pas quitter le Manoir, surtout pour aller chercher une stupide boule de poils, ce serait prendre trop de risques pour pas grand-chose._ » persiffla le serpent. Harry leva les yeux vers lui, surpris.

- « _Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je t'entend prononcer le mot'risque' ! Tu te prend pour Dumbledore ou quoi ?_ » demanda Harry un peu agressivement.

De toute les personnes, il pensait que c'était Silas qui se préoccupait le moins de la sécurité de Harry. D'une part, car il avait totalement confiance en Harry et ses pouvoirs et d'autre part, car le serpent pouvait toujours le défendre au cas où c'était nécessaire. Ca l'agaçait un peu d'entendre Silas prononcer ce genre de discours. Ca avait été l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait voulu son indépendance : pour que personne ne le materne comme s'il n'avait que 5 ans.

- « _C'est décidé, on ira une semaine en Egypte. En plus il est écrit qu'il s'agit d'une villa avec vue sur la mer, ça devrait être cool._ » décréta Harry quand il fût évident que Silas ne lui répondrait pas. « _On part dans une semaine, je vais prévenir Dobby et Winky._ »

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi cru mais il était agacé. En plus, il avait mal à la tête depuis quelques jours. Au début, ça passait inaperçu mais cela avait augmenté au fil des jours jusqu'à devenir une migraine qu'il réussissait à ignorer, pour l'instant. Il n'en avait pas fait part à Silas, pensant que c'était un effet secondaire de la potion de croissance mais se promit de lui en parler si cela continuait encore les jours suivant.

Il se leva et alla voir Dobby et Winky dans les cuisines. Il aurait pu tout simplement les appeler mais il préférait laisser le temps à Silas de réfléchir et à lui-même de se calmer. Les cuisines étaient plutôt spacieuses et auraient fait le bonheur des grands chefs moldus qu'il voyait à la télé quand il était petit. Harry s'était déjà préparé plusieurs plats, aimant bien cuisiner pour se détendre. Les deux elfes furent enthousiastes quand Harry leur expliqua son projet et Winky partit tout de suite pour faire un peu de ménage et vérifier les barrières protectrices avant l'arrivée de Harry.

* * *

Dumbledore leva la tête quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur un Severus Rogue épuisé. Il nota les légers tremblements dans ses membres quand le sorcier s'assit et il reconnut les signes du doloris. Néanmoins, il attendit tout de même que Severus fasse son rapport.

- « Le seigneur des ténèbres recherche toujours hargneusement Potter. » dit le maître des potions avec une voix impassible malgré que le tremblement de ses mains s'accentuait. Il s'efforça de les cacher quand il vit le regard du directeur se poser dessus. « Par contre, il semble qu'il ait essayé de pénétrer l'esprit de Potter mais qu'il ait échoué. »

- « Echoué ? » demanda vivement Dumbledore, intéressé. « Il n'a pas réussi à entrer en contact avec Harry ? »

- « Non il soutient que Potter a des défenses mentales et que cela ajouté à la distance qui le sépare du garçon l'empêchent d'accéder à son esprit. »

- « Mais comment Harry aurait-il construit des barrières, il ne connait pas cet art et nous l'aurions senti. » dit pensivement le vieux sorcier, se parlant à lui-même. « Ca bouleverse tout ce que j'ai prévu … Si nous l'aurions su, nous aurions peut-être pu informer un peu plus Harry de la situation. » finit-il en s'adressant à Rogue.

- « Oui peut-être. » répondit-il, les lèvres serrées. Dumbledore le regarda, cette fois-ci, inquiet.

- « Tu peux y aller, Severus. Et tu devrais faire un tour à l'infirmerie, Pompom doit avoir de quoi t'aider. »

- « Ca ira parfaitement merci. » s'exclama Severus d'un ton sec.

Il se leva en faisant tourbillonner ses robes comme à son habitude et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Dumbledore posa ses lunettes sur son bureau, pensant que Severus prenait trop de risques pour l'ordre. Ca le peinait de voir cet homme qu'il considérait un peu comme son protégé souffrir ainsi. Mais Severus ne se plaignait pas, il ne voulait pas de pitié et Dumbledore n'avait pas d'autre espion pour le remplacer de temps en temps. La guerre était plus importante que le bien-être d'une personne.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Harry. Il en lui voulait toujours d'être parti, trouvant son geste égoïste. Mais apparemment, le jeune homme avait plusieurs cordes à son arc. Dumbledore se demandait comment avait-il fait pour ne pas sentir les barrières mentales de Harry. Mais en apprenant la légilimencie, il s'était juré de ne pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité et Harry n'avait jamais posé de véritable problème qui justifiait le viol de son esprit, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne l'ai pas senti.

En y repensant, Harry avait toujours fait ce que Dumbledore attendait de lui et il commençait à se demander si Harry s'était prêté aux épreuves qu'il lui imposait consciemment, juste pour que Dumbledore ne se pose pas de questions sur lui. Il avait toujours cru que Harry était du genre à se lancer à l'aveuglette sans se soucier des conséquences. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. Rien que son émancipation et son départ reflétaient une décision réfléchie et longuement préparée. Il avait la dérangeante impression que ce ne serait pas la seule surprise que leur réservait Harry.


	13. Egypte

**RAR anonymes : **

**Nepheria4 : **Merci !

**Matsuyama : **Merci, en effet ce n'est que le début ;)

**Adenoide : **Ils subissent pour l'instant mais viendra un moment où ils en auront marre. En effet, il serait bien embêté ;)

**Désolé si j'ai mis longtemps à répondre aux reviews, mon PC rame un peu en ce moment. Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Egypte**

Harry transplana en face de sa villa. C'était une très belle maison aux couleurs claires typiques du pays, elle se trouvait sur une falaise qui bordait la Méditerranée. Il y avait un étage et une belle piscine extérieure. Harry se tourna et observa la ville d'Alexandrie qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Aux yeux de Harry, la ville était magnifique, même Silas qui faisait toujours la tête ne put s'empêcher de redresser la tête pour observer lui-aussi.

Harry fit demi-tour et rentra dans la villa. L'intérieur était fait de marbre et les meubles étaient modernes avec des canapés en cuir et une cuisine en carrelage rouge. Winky lui avait appris que des moldus s'occupaient de la villa quand elle n'était pas occupée par un membre de la famille.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps à s'installer et avant d'aller faire un tour en ville, il s'assit sur le canapé et demanda à Silas de reprendre sa forme normale. Celui-ci s'exécuta en ronchonnant.

- « _Bon tu vas me dire ce qui te prend ? Depuis une semaine, tu es imbuvable._ »exigea Harry

- « _Je ne voulais pas venir ici !_ » s'exclama Silas de mauvaise fois.

- « _Je le sais, ça fais une semaine que tu me casses les oreilles à dire que c'est dangereux, que Dumbledore pourrait me repérer et patati et patata … Mais je veux savoir pourquoi réellement ? On est en Egypte, tu es serpent, ça devrait être le paradis pour toi non? »_

Silas acquiesça de la tête et siffla si doucement sa réponse que Harry ne l'entendit pas.

- « _Quoi ? Tu peux répéter, j'ai pas entendu ?_ »

- « _Je ne veux pas que tu adoptes une panthère magique._ »

Cette fois, Harry l'entendit. Sa première réaction fût de rire mais il réussit à pincer les lèvres assez fort pour ne pas le laisser sortir. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas venir ? Il ne voulait pas d'un autre animal dans leur vie, c'était touchant, décida Harry. Malgré son caractère de merde, ses remarques sarcastiques et moqueuses, Silas avait peur que Harry ne fasse plus attention à lui.

- « _Silas, tu es et tu restera toujours mon meilleur ami. Et le fait que j'adopte une panthère n'y changera rien, je n'aurais jamais un lien aussi fort avec un autre animal que toi._ » lui assura-t-il.

Silas fût rassuré et consentit à faire des excuses à Harry. Le jeune homme sourit - ce n'était pas souvent que le serpent s'excusait - et se leva du canapé. Avant de sortir, il se posta devant le miroir près de la porte d'entrée. Il avait travaillé pendant toute la semaine pour y parvenir sous les nombreux conseils de ses ancêtres. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se concentra. Ils devinrent progressivement plus clair et plus long. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant châtains, ils atteignaient ses épaules et cachaient sa cicatrice sur son front. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et quand ils les rouvrit, ils étaient devenus d'un beau marron noisette, comme son père sur les photos qu'il avait. Il préférait prendre le maximum de précaution.

Satisfait d'avoir réussi, il quitta la villa, Silas au poignet et entreprit de visiter la ville, en s'entourant d'un léger bouclier transparent. Les bâtiments étaient, principalement, tous blancs et certaines rues étaient réservées aux vendeurs ambulants. Harry s'y engagea, regardant sans rien acheter, il savait que la plupart de ce qui lui était présenté n'était que du toc. Malgré qu'on était en Octobre, il faisait une chaleur étouffante et Harry se dit qu'il avait bien fait de s'habiller en débardeur et bermuda blanc.

Après deux heures à déambuler dans la ville, Harry se mit en quête du côté sorcier de la ville. Alexandrie était réputé pour son quartier sorcier, cependant il ne savait pas où le trouver.

- « _A mon avis, l'endroit le plus logique serait la bibliothèque, peu de gens y vont et il serait facile de dissimuler un passage parmi les allées._ » intervient Silas.

- « _Pas bête !_ » dit Harry sur le ton de l'évidence.

- « _Tu m'a déjà entendu dire un truc bête ?_ »

- « _Oui, ce matin même d'ailleurs !_ » dit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- « _Abruti d'humain ! Si il n'y avais pas autant de monde, tu serais déjà mort étouffé entre mes anneaux !_ » s'exclama Silas, bien qu'il ne soit pas du tout vexé et Harry éclata de rire.

Il y avait plus de monde dans la bibliothèque que Harry ne l'aurait cru. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et chercha le passage qui menait au côté sorcier. Il le trouva rapidement tant il émettait de magie entre deux allées de livres sur le Moyen-âge. Harry, comme tous les autres sorciers, était capable de sentir un peu la magie, pas autant que Silas mais quand la magie était concentrée en un point précis, il pouvait la ressentir.

Il traversa le passage, qui fonctionnait comme celui de la gare et pendant une seconde, il pensa s'être trompé. Il se trouvait toujours dans la bibliothèque, mais seuls les livres qui flottaient tout seul pour rejoindre leur place lui prouvaient qu'il était bien dans le monde sorcier. Personne ne lui prêta attention tandis qu'il traversait le bâtiment en direction de la sortie.

Dehors les mêmes rues qu'il avait vue précédemment lui faisaient face mais elles ne pouvaient pas être plus différentes. Les magasins d'électroménager, de meubles ou encore les supermarchés avaient fait place à des magasins de Quidditch, des apothicaires ou des animaleries. Harry avait l'impression de se trouver dans une version beaucoup plus grande du chemin de traverse. Il fut coupé dans son admiration par la douce voix de Silas.

- « _Bon, au lieu de rester planté là comme un abruti, la bouche ouverte, si on allait acheter ta fichue boule de poils._ »

Harry eut un sourire amusé en constatant que le serpent n'était toujours pas emballé à l'idée d'avoir un nouveau compagnon. Harry se dirigea vers la première animalerie qu'il vit. Cependant, celle-ci était consacrée aux oiseaux en tout genre. Quand il lui posa la question, le vendeur lui indiqua l'adresse d'une autre animalerie, spécialisée dans les félins. Harry le remercia après qu'il lui ait expliqué comment s'y rendre et reprit sa route.

Il y arriva deux rues plus loin et vit tout de suite qu'il était à la bonne adresse vu le nombre de chat qu'il pouvait apercevoir de la vitrine. Il poussa la porte et aussitôt, un jeune vendeur vint à lui.

- « Bonjour que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

- « Bonjour, je suis à la recherche d'une panthère magique. »

- « Et bien vous avez de la chance, il nous en reste encore deux mais je vous préviens, avec ces animaux soit le courant passe de suite, soit ça n'ira jamais. Plusieurs clients sont déjà venus les rapporter car ils étaient infernaux. »

Harry acquiesça et suivit le vendeur vers deux grandes cages où se trouvaient dans l'une, une énorme panthère et dans l'autre, un petit chaton à l'air inoffensif. Harry était sur le point de demander où était la deuxième panthère quand il se rappela que ces créatures pouvait prendre plusieurs tailles différentes.

Il observa les deux spécimens, celle de gauche qui avait pris sa taille maximale était nerveuse et regardait Harry, semblant le défier de l'approcher, les babines légèrement retroussées. Il était évident que le courant ne passerai pas avec celle-ci alors il tourna le regard vers l'autre. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri, face à la petite gueule du chaton qui le regardait, la tête penchée et les oreilles relevées, comme s'il se demandait qui était Harry. Il était entièrement noir de la tête aux pattes et ses yeux étaient d'un jaune ocre intense. Harry lut sur le petit écriteau que c'était une femelle âgée de 7 mois. Harry vérifia par-dessus son épaule que le vendeur était parti aider d'autres clients et s'adressa à la créature magique.

- « Salut toi, est-ce que tu me comprend ? » dit-il et soudain il eût la vision de lui-même dans son esprit et s'entendit poser la question.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce qu'il voit à nouveau. Silas s'était agité autour de sa main et avait sifflé méchamment en direction du chaton. Chaton qui augmenta progressivement de taille jusqu'à devenir aussi grand que son voisin de cage. Harry réalisa alors que c'était lui qui lui avait envoyé cette vision. Apparemment, les pouvoirs de la panthère dépassaient ses défenses mentales ou alors, comme ce n'était pas pour l'attaquer, son esprit n'avait pas vu la nécessité de se défendre, pensa-t-il confusément. Il repris ses esprits et se reconcentra sur la panthère qui avait étrangement l'air satisfaite de la réaction de Harry.

- « _Moi je dis que cette panthère est pas nette ! Nan mais t'a vu comment elle te regar…_ » Silas s'était brusquement tu et Harry supposa qu'il devait être en train d'avoir une vision lui-aussi, ce qui lui fût confirmer quelques instant après quand il se remis à parler. « _C'est décidé, elle est timbrée ! Non mais tu sais ce qu'elle m'a montré ? Je vais te le dire moi, elle m'a montré une vision où on était tous les trois bons amis et on rigolait tous comme dans le monde des bisounours ! Nan mais tu peux toujours te mettre la patte dans l'œil si tu crois que je vais t'apprécier !_ » finit-il dans un sifflement enragé, apparemment il n'avait pas apprécier cette intrusion de l'esprit.

Et Harry du se tenir le ventre et mettre une main devant sa bouche pour résister à l'irréprécible envie d'éclater de rire. Surtout quand la panthère lui envoya la même vision qu'elle avait envoyé à Silas, il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt improbable et surtout très comique de voir Silas jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris dans le rôle de la souris. Il réussi, après deux minutes à se calmer et s'adressa de nouveau à la panthère.

- « Si je veux t'acheter, c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour aller espionner quelque part. Et tes dons font de toi le parfait espion que personne ne soupçonnerai. » lui expliqua-t-il.

La panthère hocha aussitôt sa petite tête et Harry alla appeler le vendeur. Il déboursa les 3 000 gallions demandés - il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde qui en possédait - et sortit avec son nouveau compagnon, sous sa forme réduite, dans les bras. Le vendeur lui avait proposé tout un tas d'équipement mais Harry n'avait pris que la nourriture qu'il avait réduite et mis dans sa poche.

- « Je vais t'appeler Shadow*, comme ton pelage ! » décréta-t-il en soulevant le chaton à hauteur de ses yeux et la petite bête miaula son contentement en posant sa patte sur le nez de Harry.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Harry se réveillait dans sa chambre de la villa avec Silas et Shadow à côté de lui. Shadow, sur l'oreiller, dormait encore et sa queue fouettait le matelas à intervalles réguliers; Silas, lui était déjà réveillé et regardait pensivement le petit chat. Harry ne l'avait pas tout de suite envoyé à Poudlard, préférant l'habituer à lui avant. Shadow n'avait pas tellement été perturbé quand Harry avait repris sa vraie apparence quand ils étaient rentré et il s'était vite habitué à eux. Silas un peu moins, mais il faisait des efforts pour ne pas trop repousser le nouveau venu et Harry lui en était reconnaissant.

On pouvait dire que la panthère ne tenait pas en place, en trois jours, elle avait déjà cassé 5 vases dont Harry ignorait la valeur mais qui devait surement couter la peau des fesses. Harry en rigolait mais Silas lui s'indignait face à « ce manque évident d'éducation ».

Il se leva, ce qui ne réveilla pas Shadow et alla se doucher. Il n'était plus ressortit depuis qu'il avait acheté la panthère. Il avait simplement profité de la piscine extérieure et prit quelques couleurs. Silas lui avait dit qu'il avait bien mérité de se reposer après avoir passé presque deux mois à s'entrainer sans se relâcher.

En ressortant de la salle de bains en boxer, il s'observa devant le miroir à pied de la chambre. La potion de croissance faisait bien son effet, il avait déjà pris 5 centimètres et pensait encore en gagner 10 ou 15 d'ici la fin de la prise de la potion dans quatre mois. Grace au sport quotidien qu'il s'imposait en plus des leçons d'arts martiaux, il voyait des muscles qui commençaient à prendre forme sur ses bras, son torse et ses jambes. Il commençait lentement à aimer son reflet et il pensa distraitement à Vincent, le réceptionniste.

Celui-ci continuait à le draguer et même Harry ne pouvait plus le nier. Harry ne pouvait plus nier non plus qu'il était gay. Il avait essayé de penser aux femmes quand il était sous la douche mais ça ne lui faisait rien alors que quand il pensait aux fesses et aux longues jambes de Vincent, il réagissait vivement. Il en était préoccupé, pas qu'il avait honte de lui-même, ça non, mais il savait comment étaient perçu les homosexuels dans le monde sorcier.

Les sorciers, en particulier les sang-purs, les méprisaient car ils coupaient toute chance d'avoir une descendance. Harry avait souvent pensé que si les sorciers cherchaient bien, il y aurait des solutions à ce problème. D'abord, il y avait les inséminations artificielles, ainsi les sang-purs pourraient tout de même avoir une descendance sans avoir de rapport direct avec une autre sorcière, mais c'était une méthode moldue, alors aucune chance que les sorciers l'essayent. Ensuite, il restait persuadé qu'avec l'aide de la magie, les sorciers seraient un jour capable d'enfanter.

Rien n'était impossible avec la magie, il suffisait d'avoir la motivation et les capacités nécessaires pour parvenir à ses fins. Il existait déjà une potion pour aider les femmes incapables d'avoir un enfant à tomber enceinte, la potion créait magiquement le placenta et la poche où abritait l'enfant pendant la grossesse. Avec un peu de recherche, il ne serait surement pas difficile d'améliorer cette potion pour les hommes. Mais les sorciers étaient butés et avaient déjà tranchés la question et ce n'était pas lui, avec ses maigres connaissances en potion, qui allait changer cela.

Mais pour en revenir à Vincent, il pensait répondre à ses attentions la prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait aux cours. Il avait annoncé à David qu'il serait absent une semaine, il avait grommelé que ce n'était pas sérieux mais lui avait quand même souhaité bonne vacance. Il avait envie de vivre une expérience amoureuse comme tout adolescent et Silas lui avait dit que ça lui ferait le plus grand bien de se décoincer.

Harry s'éloigna du miroir et s'habilla en short long kaki et débardeur blanc.

- « _Waah t'es sexy ! Si le moldu te verrait, il te sauterais dessus !_ » blagua Silas

- « _Tant mieux, c'est ce que je cherche !_ » rétorqua Harry, haussant comiquement des sourcils et Silas émit un sifflement amusé, heureux de voir Harry s'épanouir comme un adolescent normal.

* * *

Pendant les 4 jours qui lui restait, Harry visita un peu le pays, se rendant au Caire, faisant une mini-croisière sur le Nil et visitant plusieurs anciennes pyramides. Il était plus resté du côté moldu de crainte de se faire reconnaitre. Malgré que ce soit les moldus qui lui fassent visiter les pyramides, il sentit immédiatement que c'étaient des sorciers qui les avaient construites. A chaque fois que le guide assurait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin dans la pyramide, Harry savait bien qu'ils auraient pu grâce à la magie.

Alors il avait osé les visiter avec des sorciers, prenant bien soin de reprendre l'apparence qu'il s'était créé le premier jour. Ainsi avec le guide sorcier, ils avaient effectivement été plus loin. Harry pensa qu'il ne faudrait pas dire à Ron qu'il les avait visité sinon celui-ci serait jaloux que Harry ait fait une chose que seul Ron avait fait jusqu'à présent.

A la fin de la semaine, il était plus heureux que jamais. Silas et Shadow avait l'air d'avoir fait un compromis : Shadow n'embêterait pas trop Silas et celui-ci n'essayerai pas de le mordre d'agacement. Il avait la tête remplie des merveilles de l'Egypte et était plus reposé que jamais. Et surtout, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, personne ne l'avait retrouvé malgré les maigres protections de la Villa. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il pouvait se dire qu'il avait passé une semaine parfaite.

* * *

* Shadow = Ombre


	14. Petites trouvailles

**Note de l'auteur :**

Coucou tout le monde, un petit mot pour vous prévenir que je pars demain pour deux semaines en vacances dans un petit village du Sud où je ne pense pas avoir Internet. Donc je m'excuse d'avance car je ne pourrais pas poster de nouveaux chapitres. Bonnes vacances !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Petites trouvailles**

Le lendemain matin de son retour en Angleterre, Harry transplana sur une falaise près de Poudlard. De là où il se trouvait, il avait une très bonne vue de Poudlard et même du village de Pré-au-Lard. Shadow était à ses côtés, sous sa forme de panthère.

- « Tu vois le château, c'est là que je veux que tu espionnes. Tu te rappelle de Ron et Hermione ? » demanda Harry et aussitôt, il eût dans son esprit l'image de Ron et Hermione. « Parfait, tu peux y aller alors, à ce soir et fais gaffe à toi, hein ? » dit-il en s'accroupissant et en passant une main dans la fourrure dense de Shadow.

La panthère ronronna et diminua de taille jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'un chaton. Puis elle disparut dans un petit nuage noir. Harry lui avait montré la veille une photo de Ron et Hermione qui datait de la 3ème année, en lui disant de se concentrer surtout sur eux.

Il retransplana au Manoir où l'attendait Silas, bizarrement plus heureux qu'à son départ. Il passa la matinée à faire du sport comme à son habitude. Puis, après avoir finit son repas, il se rendit à la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre bien précis. Lors de son séjour en Egypte, il avait remarqué les nombreux magasins d'armes, du côté sorcier. Il avait appris que l'Egypte était l'un des pays où il y avait le plus de duellistes, que ce soit au combat magique ou à l'épée. Cette dernière discipline l'avait particulièrement intéressée et il s'était mis en tête d'apprendre à manier une épée.

Cependant il ne voulait pas acheter d'épée. Il pensait qu'il devait y en avoir dans son coffre à Gringotts mais il ne savait pas tout ce qu'il y avait dedans tellement celui-ci était grand. Silas lui avait alors appris que chaque famille possédait une 'archive' répertoriant ses possessions. Maintenant il suffisait de le trouver, ce qui n'était pas facile avec le nombre impressionnant de livre qu'il possédait. Et effectivement, ça lui prit deux heures pour enfin le dénicher. Il le prit et alla s'assoir pour le feuilleter.

Sur chaque page, il y avait des schémas montrant l'objet et une légende indiquant son nom, son utilité, qui l'avait créé, trouvé ou acheté. Pendant 30 minutes, il tourna lentement les pages, voyant défiler des dessins d'armures, de bouclier, de cottes de maille ou de bijoux. Chacun avait des propriétés magiques différentes, le plus souvent cela visait à défendre le sorcier. Comme ce bouclier moyenâgeux qui renvoyait les sortilèges ou cette bague qui était sensé éloigner les mauvais esprits. Enfin, il trouva quelque chose qui l'intéressa mais ce n'était pas une épée.

Le dessin qu'il avait sous les yeux lui était familier. Et pour cause, le collier qu'il représentait, il le portait au cou depuis presque un an. Il le sortit de sous son t-shirt et le compara à la gravure du livre. Même chaîne fine en or, même pendentif en losange et même pierre noire encastrée dedans. Harry lut la légende, il était écrit que le collier avait été fabriqué par les gobelins en 835 sur la demande de Julius Tredinka. Il baissa les yeux sur ses propriétés et en fut agréablement surpris. Le livre disait que la pierre noire était en fait une boite rétrécie en métal noir, qui ressemblait à du plomb, elle pouvait s'ouvrir pour permettre de cacher des objets précieux à son détenteur. Pour pouvoir lui redonner sa taille originale, il fallait obligatoirement avoir du sang de Tredinka dans les veines et être fourchelangue.

Harry suivit les consignes du livre et prononça en fourchelangue : « _Révèle-moi ce que je désire cacher le plus au monde._ ». La pierre noire brilla un instant et se détacha du pendentif. Elle s'agrandit pour devenir une boite d'environ 15 cm de long et 10 cm de hauteur, puis une ligne brilla sur les côtés révélant la séparation entre la boite et son couvercle. Harry souleva celui-ci et vit que la boite pourrait accueillir un petit objet en son sein. Un coussin bordeaux reposait dans le fond. Harry sourit, pour l'instant il n'avait rien à cacher ici mais ça pourrait peut-être lui resservir dans l'avenir. Il referma la boite et siffla : « _Garde précieusement mes secrets._ », la boite se rétrécie, reprenant l'apparence d'une pierre et se rencocha dans le pendentif en or. Il le remit ensuite à son cou.

- « _Et bien, on en apprend tous les jours dans ta famille ! Ce collier te sera surement utile plus tard quand tu reviendras à Poudlard. Tu pourra y cacher des potions ou d'autres trucs importants._ » commenta Silas alors que Harry remettait le collier autour de son cou.

- « _Ouais, enfin je pense pas mettre des potions la dedans !_ » répondit-il narquois.

- « _C'était juste un exemple._ » répliqua Silas, boudeur.

Harry hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et se remit à feuilleter, il devait toujours trouver une épée ! Il reprit donc sa lecture pendant 30 minutes. Il avait vu plusieurs épées mais aucune n'avait paru lui plaire. Elles étaient soit trop simples, soit trop sophistiquées. Mais, à force de chercher, il tomba enfin sur la perle rare. Sur la page gauche du livre, se trouvaient deux dessins, l'un représentant un bracelet et l'autre représentant une épée. Le bracelet avait l'air d'être une bande de tissu noir large de 5 cm et, comme cousu dessus, se trouvait un médaillon ovale. Celui-ci était blanc sur le bord extérieur mais l'intérieur semblait être fait d'un globe de verre avec une épée gravée en son centre.

C'était cette même épée qui figurait sur le deuxième dessin. Elle était simple, la poignée était recouverte de velours rouge sang et un diamant de 3 cm de diamètre environ était fixé au centre d'une barre horizontale en or qui séparait la poignée de la lame. La lame, épaisse, faisait 70 cm selon la légende et dessus était gravée l'inscription : « Ab initio » qui signifiait « Depuis le début/commencement ». Le livre, qui avait été commencé au 12ème siècle et étoffé par la suite, précisait que l'épée faisait partie de la famille depuis toujours, personne ne savait qui l'avait créée. Le livre disait que c'était peut-être les membres des anciens clans qui l'avait forgée, d'où l'expression gravée dessus qui, elle, datait du 10ème siècle.

On ne lui prêtait qu'un seul pouvoir. Contrairement aux autres épées qu'il avait vu, ce n'était pas pour protéger le sorcier. Son pouvoir consistait à changer de taille ou à se dupliquer selon la volonté de son possesseur. Le bracelet lui servait d'hôte quand le sorcier ne l'utilisait pas. L'épée se rapetissait jusqu'à n'être que de 2 cm seulement et se faisait 'absorbée' par le bracelet.

- « _Putain la classe !_ » s'écria Silas sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et Harry ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui.

Il lisait la légende des étoiles dans les yeux, rêvant déjà de tenir cette épée dans ses mains. Il leva les yeux sur l'horloge ancienne fixée au mur, il n'était que 15h, il était trop tôt pour se rendre à la banque. Harry préférait y aller au soir quand il y avait moins de monde. A la place, il attrapa le livre de DCFM de 6ème année et alla s'entrainer au 3ème étage.

* * *

Il était 18h30 quand il s'arrêta après avoir réussi à générer un bouclier complexe qui protégeait de la plupart des sorts majeures de magie blanche. Harry ne s'étonnait plus de la facilité qu'il avait à apprendre les sortilèges. L'un de ces ancêtres lui avait expliqué que cela devait faire parti de ses dons. Chaque membre de la famille en possédait plusieurs, allant d voir 5. Lui, possédait déjà le don de fourchelangue et il avait apparemment un don pour la magie sans baguette et une facilité en sortilège. Ce dernier don était fréquent, tous les Tredinka avait une facilité dans un ou plusieurs domaines de la magie. Pour son père, c'était la métamorphose, lui c'était les sortilèges. Le fourchelangue était un peu moins fréquent mais la magie sans baguette, elle, était très rare. Silas avait dit en plaisantant qu'il avait vraiment été bien gâté par la nature. Les barrières mentales de Harry lui avait même donné l'idée qu'il pourrait maîtriser les éléments. Harry était dubitatif et n'avait pas essayé car la maîtrise des éléments pouvait s'avérer dangereuse quand elle était pratiquée par un débutant. Et Harry n'avait absolument pas envie de mettre le feu au Manoir ou de créer un ouragan parce qu'il n'aurait pas su les contrôler.

Il finit d'effacer les dernières traces laissées par ses sorts loupés et redescendit dans sa chambre pour se préparer, en essayant d'ignorer sa tête qui le lançait. Son mal de tête était parti quand il était en Egypte mais il reprenait place depuis qu'il était rentré hier. Il s'habilla d'un jean ample, une paire de basket noire et un sweet à capuche noir aussi. Il se planta devant son miroir et reprit l'apparence qu'il s'était créé en Egypte. Cheveux long châtains, yeux noisettes et cette fois-ci il modifia légèrement ses traits du visage, sa mâchoire devenant plus carrée et son nez légèrement plus long et fin. Il changea aussi sa voix pour plus de précautions.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Silas, sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude.

- « _Plutôt pas mal, dans le genre imposant._ » répondit le serpent, posé sur le lit.

- « Parfait alors ! Allons-y. »

Silas rapetissa et alla entourer le poignet de Harry. Le jeune sorcier se dépêcha de sortir du Manoir pour transplanner directement sur le chemin de traverse.

La rue était paisible à cette heure, tous les badauds avait fini leurs emplettes, ne laissant que quelques sorciers qui se promenaient doucement. Il en voyait certains avec le journal de la semaine dernière et quand il passa à côté d'eux, il les entendit commenter sa lettre, arguant pour prêcher le faux du vrai. Il avait vraiment fait sensation avec cette lettre mais après tout, il n'avait fait que dire la vérité. Que ce soit pour son cas ou pour celui de Voldemort.

En parlant de lui, Harry avait le sentiment que c'était lui qui était à l'origine de ses maux de tête. Il avait ressenti la même douleur, en mille fois plus fort, quand il l'avait touché de son horrible doigt l'an passé, dans le cimetière. Il pensait que le mage noir essayait de pénétrer son esprit, c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas eu mal en Egypte. Apparemment s'il se trouvait loin de lui, Voldemort avait plus de mal à l'atteindre. Il devait en parler à Silas avant d'être sur de ses suppositions.

Harry, plongé dans ses pensées, ne vit pas le sorcier arriver en face de lui et le percuta au niveau de l'épaule. Celui-ci se retourna vers lui et le toisa d'un regard mauvais.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention quand vous marchez ? » cria-t-il presque hargneusement avant de se détourner et de reprendre sa route vers l'apothicaire. « Sale gamin ! » entendit Harry avant que l'homme ne rentre dans la boutique d'ingrédient de potion.

Harry resta stupéfié sur place, Severus Rogue venait de le percuter. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux et ne l'avait même pas reconnu ! Harry reprit sa marche un sourire aux lèvres, Si même Rogue ne le reconnaissait pas, cela prouvait que sa métamorphose était plus que réussie !

- « _Ben ça alors ! Il ne t'a même pas reconnu ! Il a peut-être besoin de lunettes, à son âge on voit plus très bien._ » dit Silas sur le ton de la confidence et Harry acquiesça, un sourire fier de lui sur le visage.

Il arriva enfin à la banque et se dirigea vers un gobelin. La créature leva les yeux vers lui et Harry lui montra sa main où il avait fait apparaître la bague des Potter. Le gobelin la fixa quelques secondes puis lui fit signe de le suivre pour le mener au bureau du directeur. Harry rentra après avoir frappé, Ragnok leva des yeux neutres vers lui.

- « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » demanda-t-il platement. Harry retira les sortilèges et repris sa véritable apparence, le gobelin eût un sursaut de surprise. « Tiens donc Mr Potter, je ne vous avais pas reconnu, très bon déguisement. »

- « Merci Mr Ragnok, j'ai trouvé que ça serait plus facile que de me cacher sous une capuche. » répondit Harry en s'asseyant à la place que lui désignait le gobelin.

- « Je vous félicite pour votre lettre à la gazette du sorcier ! Elle a du en chambouler plus d'un, à commencer par ses idiots du Ministère. »

- « Merci ! Oui j'espère que ça les fera réfléchir. »

- « Je suppose que vous ne venez pas pour parler de ça, ais-je tord Harry ? »

- « Non, je viens rechercher une épée dans mon coffre et j'aurais une faveur à vous demander. » révéla Harry et Ragnok pencha la tête sur le côté, lui signifiant qu'il l'écoutait. « J'aimerais être formé au combat à l'épée et, si possible, au combat magique également. Cependant, je ne peux pas le faire seul et les tableaux de mes ancêtres ne me seront d'aucun secours. »

- « Vous voudriez que je vous cherche un professeur ? » clarifia le directeur et Harry hocha la tête. « Oui je pense pouvoir en trouver un rapidement. Je pense même que j'arriverais à vous dénicher un sorcier étranger, ce qui serait profitable à votre désir de vous éloigner de la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre. »

- « Oui, ça serait génial ! Merci beaucoup Ragnok ! » S'exclama Harry, ravi que le gobelin puisse accéder à cette requête puis il reprit son sérieux. « J'aurais autre chose à vous demander, si ce n'est pas trop. Silas pense que je pourrais arriver à maîtriser les éléments mais c'est très dangereux de le faire seul. La présence d'un sorcier expérimenté est vivement conseillé afin d'éviter les … débordements. J'aurais besoin d'un sorcier qui sachent contrôler les éléments pour me l'apprendre. » résuma-t-il. Ragnok réfléchi un instant et déclara qu'il essayera d'en trouver un parmi ses nombreux contacts.

Harry le remercia encore et ils sortirent du bureau afin de se rendre dans le coffre de Harry. Comme d'habitude, Harry apprécia le voyage contrairement à Silas.

- « _Je ne monterais plus jamais dans ces engins diaboliques !_ » jura le serpent.

- « _Ah bon ? Et comment tu vas faire pour ressortir d'ici ? Tu vas escalader les grottes jusqu'à la surface ?_ » répliqua Harry, narquois, clouant ainsi le bec à Silas.

Après avoir remis une goutte de sang dans le petit tiroir, la porte s'ouvrit et Harry contempla à nouveaux tous ses trésors. Cependant il ne s'attarda pas à l'entrée comme la première fois et avança vers le fond de la salle, slalomant entre les allées. Logiquement, vu que l'épée était très ancienne, elle devait se trouver dans le fond. Il mit 5 minutes pour y arriver et chercha du regard le bracelet. Il le trouva sur une étagère contre le mur, il était parmi d'autres bijoux anciens dont Harry ne prêta pas attention.

Il prit délicatement le bracelet, comme s'il avait peur qu'il se transforme en poussière et l'examina. Ce qu'il avait pris pour du tissu sur le dessin du livre était en réalité du cuir noir, surement de dragon. Il se rendit compte que l'intérieur du médaillon était fait, non de verre mais d'un diamant ovale très pur qui était surement le même que celui qui se trouvait sur l'épée. Le dessin de l'épée y était gravé au milieu.

Il passa le bracelet à son poignet gauche, l'autre étant occupé par Silas. Le cuir s'ajusta immédiatement, prenant la forme du poignet si bien qu'il semblait impossible de l'enlever mais quand Harry essaya, le bracelet glissa souplement autour de sa main. Harry le remit, il savait que personne d'autre qu'un membre de sa famille ne pourrait y toucher sans son consentement. C'était un sort que tous les objets du coffre avaient reçu, son collier n'y faisant pas exception. Harry était sur de ne pas se les faire voler dans son sommeil ou se les faire arracher de force.

Comme Harry l'avait lu dans le livre, il se concentra sur sa volonté d'avoir son épée en main. Il regarda le médaillon du bracelet briller du lumière dorée. Cette lumière sortit du médaillon et se dirigea vers la main droite de Harry en prenant la forme de l'épée. La lumière s'éteignit quand elle toucha la peau de Harry, laissant dans sa main la même épée que sur le dessin du livre. Le processus n'avait duré à peine que 3 secondes. Harry bougea lentement sa main, appréciant le contact du velours contre sa paume, l'épée faisait son poids mais il arrivait à la bouger souplement sans se fatiguer le bras. 'L'équilibre parfait' pensa-t-il en la mettant à la verticale, pointe vers le haut, devant lui.

Par curiosité, il pensa à une dague et aussitôt l'épée se remit à briller et devint plus petite dans la main de Harry. Quand la lumière partit une nouvelle fois, Harry avait une dague de 15 cm dans la main, la poignée était toujours fait du même velours et c'était là la seule ressemblance avec l'épée. Il essaya plusieurs tailles et essaya même de penser à avoir deux dagues et la lumière se divisa en deux lui laissant une dague dans chaque main. Harry était aux anges, c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait ! Après une dernière pensée, l'épée brilla une nouvelle fois et revint à son emplacement d'origine, dans le bracelet. Il se dirigea vers la porte du coffre, pleinement satisfait de sa nouvelle acquisition.

* * *

A 22h, Harry était dans un des salons du Manoir, occupé à admirer sa nouvelle épée, quand un nuage de fumée noire se matérialisa devant lui. De ce nuage sortit Shadow, sous sa forme de chaton, qui s'empressa de sauter sur les genoux de Harry qui enleva l'épée au dernier moment pour que la panthère ne se blesse pas.

- « Alors Shadow comment s'est passée ta première journée à Poudlard ? » chuchota Harry en caressant le félin qui ronronna sous ses attentions.

Shadow tourna ses yeux ocres vers les siens et Harry se prépara à recevoir la vision que lui envoyait le chaton.

* * *

**A dans 2 semaines !**


	15. Nouveaux professeurs et nouveaux instrum

**RAR anonymes : **

**Nepheria4 : **Merci.

**Arsenia : **Merci beaucoup ! J'ai pas fait attention pour mon vocabulaire mais si ça te plait, tant mieux ^^

**Adenoide : **Oui il pourrait porter un enfant mais je ne pense pas qu'il y en aura dans cette fic pour l'instant. C'est bizarre, en passant par le filter j'arrive à retrouver les fic françaises. Es-tu sur d'avoir appuyé sur « Apply » après avoir fait ta sélection ?

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Nouveaux professeurs et nouveaux instruments**

Il avait fallu attendre une semaine et demi avant que Ragnok ne l'informe qu'il avait trouvé des professeurs. C'était plutôt dur de trouver des professeurs qualifiés en plein milieu du mois d'octobre mais le gobelin avait fait jouer ses relations pour en dénicher. Harry avait trépigné d'impatience pendant ce temps, n'osant pas toucher à son épée par crainte de se blesser. Mais la sentir contre son poignet avait augmenté encore plus son impatience. A la place, il avait totalement finit le programme de sortilège et de DCFM de 6ème année.

Il avait également progressé dans ses relations avec Vincent. Harry avait pris confiance en lui et avait osé draguer un peu lui aussi le moldu. Après ses entraînements, il restait plus longtemps pour parler au jeune homme. Il avait eu le plaisir de le voir rougir après qu'Harry lui ai laissé entendre qu'il lui plaisait. Silas avait presque crié « Halleluiah ! » en voyant Harry arrêter de bafouiller et rougir à la moindre parole du réceptionniste et au contraire, essayer de faire des sourires charmeurs et d'adopter une voix séduisante, ce qui marchait plutôt bien.

Tous les soirs, Shadow revenait de Poudlard pour lui montrer la journée de ses amis. Harry ne voyait que les grandes lignes car le chat ne pouvait pas les suivre partout. Par exemple, il réussissait souvent à se glisser dans la salle de métamorphose et de sortilèges mais n'avait jamais réussi à passer la porte de la classe de potions ou de divination. Les potions car Rogue n'acceptait aucun animal près de ses précieuses concoctions et la divination tout simplement parce qu'un chat ne pouvait pas monter l'échelle qui menait à la salle surchauffée.

Cependant, ce qu'il voyait lui suffisait amplement. Presque la totalité des élèves étaient contre lui (mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau). Par contre il était surpris que même les gryffondors ne le soutenaient pas, en particulier Seamus qui racontait partout que Harry avait perdu les pédales. Ron et Hermione le défendait en soutenant eux-aussi que Voldemort était bien de retour et en fermant le clapet à ceux qui l'insultaient. Mais il avait remarqué que si Hermione y mettait toute sa hargne, allant même jusqu'à se brouiller avec toutes les filles de son dortoir, Ron, lui ne répondait que mollement aux insultes contre Harry. Comme si cela ne le concernait pas du tout. Harry n'aurait pas du se sentir déçu de cela, après tout il connaissait Ron et avait un peu anticipé cette réaction, pourtant il le fut. Il avait espéré que Ron avait changé depuis l'année dernière mais il semblait que le rouquin était toujours centré sur lui-même.

Mais il semblait que sa lettre ait porté l'effet désiré car de moins en moins d'élève manifestait ostensiblement leur mépris envers Harry. Certains étaient même venus présenter leurs excuses à Ron et Hermione pour ne pas les avoir cru. Les serpentards par contre ne relâchaient pas leurs efforts, cependant il était étonné de ne pas avoir vu Malfoy l'insulter. En une semaine, il n'avait vu que Parkinson et Nott, ainsi que d'autres verts et argents qu'il ne connaissait pas, qui continuaient à lancer des remarques à ses amis. Il se demandait ce qu'avait le blond, c'était pourtant une occasion parfaite pour lui.

Au niveau des professeurs, aucun ne s'impliquait réellement à part la nouvelle prof de DCFM, Dolorès Ombrage. Harry ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il la voyait par l'intermédiaire de Shadow mais elle ressemblait étrangement à un crapaud rose. Celle-ci réprimandait tout élève faisant référence à Harry ou au Seigneur des Ténèbres et s'acharnait à vouloir faire respecter son maudit règlement. D'ailleurs, elle avait donné une retenue à Hermione pour dans deux jours car celle-ci s'était exprimé haut et fort que le programme prévu par le Ministère ne leur serait d'aucune aide pour combattre les mangemorts.

Harry tapa du pied avec impatience sur le sol du bureau de Ragnok en attendant que celui-ci revienne avec ses nouveaux professeurs. Il était en même temps nerveux, il espérait pouvoir leur faire confiance mais il savait que peu importe combien ils étaient sympathiques, il ne ferait jamais pleinement confiance à un sorcier. D'ailleurs il avait de nouveaux repris sa fausse apparence, le directeur de la banque le présenterait comme un sang-pur faisant ses études à domicile. Ils avaient convenu qu'il s'appellerait Dorian mais ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de chercher un nom de famille. Ragnok lui avait assuré qu'ils ne poseraient pas de questions.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ragnok entra avec deux sorciers, un homme d'une trentaine d'année et une femme qui avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine. Harry se leva pour les saluer et Ragnok les introduisit.

- « Dorian, je te présente Kyle Stryker et Maggie Wilson. Kyle sera ton professeur de duel magique et à l'épée et Maggie t'aidera à contrôler les éléments. Ils sont américains et ont, tous deux, fait leurs études à l'école de magie de Salem. »

Kyle et Maggie lui serrèrent la main et Harry les regarda un peu mieux. Kyle était grand, dépassant Harry d'une tête et demi, il était brun avec des yeux bleus clairs. Son visage avait une expression souriante cependant Harry sentait qu'il était puissant et devait être un redoutable adversaire. Maggie avait de longs cheveux bruns, attachés en queue de cheval, d'où on pouvait voir quelques cheveux gris commencer à apparaitre. Elle l'observait de ses yeux marrons et Harry avait l'impression de passer un test sous ces yeux scrutateurs.

- « Mr Ragnok m'a dit que vous étiez sérieusement motivé et, surtout, que vous étiez plutôt puissant. » avança Kyle et Harry acquiesça un peu, mal à l'aise. Il tourna la tête en entendant Maggie lui parler.

- « C'est une bonne chose. La maîtrise des éléments nécessite une certaine puissance et bien sur, certains sorciers sont naturellement plus aptes à cette magie que d'autres, ce qui fait sa rareté. »

Harry ne fit qu'hocher la tête une seconde fois, il savait déjà cela. Il se rendirent alors dans une salle qui était un ancien tribunal avant que les gobelins n'accepte d'utiliser les tribunaux sorciers pour régler leurs conflits. Elle était très spacieuse et disposait déjà de sorts de protection sur les murs. Elle se trouvait au sous-sol, au niveau des premiers coffres et était insonorisée, ce qui n'alerterait pas les clients de la banque lors de leurs duels.

Ils commencèrent par le duel à l'épée. Kyle sortit son épée de son fourreau, caché par sa cape et Harry fit de même avec la sienne. Le sorcier américain fut impressionné de la voir sortir du bracelet mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il commença par lui montrer comment bien la tenir et les mouvements de base. Ensuite, il lui apprit les principales positions de défense, arguant qu'il fallait mieux savoir se défendre que d'attaquer comme un bourrin. Pendant une heure, ils répétèrent les mêmes mouvements pour que Harry arrive à les assimiler correctement.

Après cette heure, ils commencèrent à voir les différentes postures à adopter dans un duel de magie. Pour ne pas susciter trop de questions, Harry avait pris sa baguette avec lui. Kyle lui apprit les règles des vrais duels sorciers même s'il précisait que ces règles étaient de moins en moins respectées au profit du combat à la déloyale. A la fin d'une autre heure, Harry connaissait approximativement les règles et les postures de base du duel sorcier. Kyle lui assura qu'ils commenceraient l'échange de sort quand Harry saurait parfaitement se positionner.

Il laissa la place à Maggie qui les avait observé pendant le cours sur un fauteuil qu'elle avait conjuré. Elle conjura des coussins pour qu'ils puissent se mettre à l'aise. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux et Harry prit place en face d'elle.

- « Pour commencer, j'aurais besoin de savoir si tu as déjà ressenti une connexion à un ou plusieurs éléments ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

- « Eh bien … » commença Harry, répugnant à l'avouer mais se lança tout de même : « Quand j'étais petit, j'aimais bien jouer avec l'eau des rivières ou des lacs en la faisant bouger. J'arrivais aussi à planer un peu au-dessus du sol. » Il hésita devant les yeux écarquillés de surprise de Maggie mais se dit qu'il fallait mieux tout dire maintenant. « Et j'ai des barrières mentales, je les ai façonné en prenant appuis sur les éléments, plus particulièrement sur le feu en fait. » finit-il pensivement.

Maggie garda le silence quelques secondes, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'un enfant ait pu réussir ses exploits. Mais son côté professionnel revint, elle se racla la gorge et déclara :

- « Humm c'est un peu inhabituel mais surement très prometteur, ça oui ! Très bien, donc, le principe de la maîtrise des éléments réside dans le fait de connaître et de contrôler parfaitement sa magie. Certains sorciers, comme toi j'ai l'impression, sont naturellement plus puissants que d'autres et cela leur permet d'avoir une meilleure maîtrise des éléments. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de cela que cet art n'est pas enseigné dans toutes les écoles de magie. Parce que tous les étudiants ne serait pas capable d'arriver au même niveau. Pour commencer, je veux que tu te détendes, essaye de visualiser la magie et pense aux éléments, tu me diras ce que tu ressentira ensuite. »

Harry fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il arriva facilement à se mettre en transe, sauf que cette fois il ne se concentra pas sur son esprit mais sur ce qu'il ressentait quand il pratiquait la magie. Il se concentra sur ce sentiment de puissance qui l'envahissait quand il lançait un sort et essaya de visualiser la magie traverser son corps mais n'y arriva pas. Il ressentait juste la puissance de sa magie, alors il essaya de penser au feu qu'il l'avait toujours fasciné, le trouvant majestueux et incontrôlable.

Il ressentit alors une immense chaleur lui enserrer la poitrine au niveau de son cœur mais ce n'était pas un sentiment désagréable, plus comme si le feu était en lui et le protégeait des attaques extérieures. Il sentait autour de lui une odeur de fumée qui lui rappela son enfance quand Oncle Vernon allumait le barbecue les soirs d'été. Il rouvrit les yeux, submergé par ce qu'il ressentait. Maggie était en face de lui, l'observant intensément, cherchant un quelquonque signe sur son visage. Il regarda autour de lui mais aucune flamme n'était allumée et son torse était normal, aucun feu n'y avait élu domicile. Avait-il donc halluciné ces sensations ?

Il en fit part à Maggie, lui détaillant chaque détail et elle hocha la tête.

- « Cette réaction est tout à fait normale, tu as trouvé le feu qui est en toi. Tout le monde a cette réaction la première fois qu'on cherche un élément. La chaleur, l'odeur de fumée, c'est typique de l'élément du feu, tu n'a rien à craindre. Tu verras par la suite que cette sensation se renforcera quand tu arriveras à le contrôler pleinement. Quand tu t'en servira, tu aura l'impression que tout ton corps est un brasier géant. On en devient rapidement accro. » expliqua-t-elle calmement.

Harry l'écoutait religieusement, jamais dans toute sa vie il n'avait ressenti pareil chose. Il avait terriblement hâte d'apprendre à développer le feu. Maggie lui demanda ensuite de faire la même chose pour les trois aux éléments.

Harry se concentra donc sur l'eau. Cette fois, il eût l'impression d'être retourné en Egypte, sur la terrasse de sa villa d'où lui parvenait les effluves de la Mer Méditerranée. Il eût également l'eau à la bouche et fût étrangement conscient de la moindre trace de liquide dans son corps, que ce soit son sang, sa transpiration ou l'eau qu'il avait but ce matin avant de venir à la banque.

Pour l'air, Harry se sentit flotter au dessus du sol, comme quand il jouait, à 5 ans, au bord du petit étang, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde la terre ferme. Il sentait la brise matinale dans ses cheveux et sur son visage. C'était très agréable et il serait bien resté ainsi pendant des heures si Maggie ne l'avait pas ramené sur la terre ferme (au sens figuré bien sur).

Ce qu'il ressentit pour la terre fût le total contraire. Il eût l'impression que des racines poussait sous lui et l'empêcheraient de bouger à tout jamais. Si les arbres avaient une conscience, ils se sentiraient probablement ainsi, pensa-t-il distraitement, n'aimant pas cette sensation. Cependant, il avait aussi conscience de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il était capable de dire que Maggie se trouvait précisément à 1,53 m de lui et Kyle, à 4,41 m et il était assis sur la chaise qu'avait conjuré Maggie au début.

Une heure s'était ainsi déroulée, Harry avait fait une pause à chaque élément pour lui permettre de reprendre pied à la réalité. Maggie lui avait expliqué que tous les sorciers ressentaient la même chose la première fois, Harry n'était pas un cas à part. Et cela lui fit du bien de savoir qu'il faisait enfin quelque chose comme tout le monde.

La sorcière lui expliqua aussi que l'engouement qu'on ressentait les premières fois rendait dangereux le fait d'apprendre cette magie seul. Harry s'en était bien rendu compte au moment d'expérimenter l'air. Tous ses soucis avaient semblé s'envoler hors de lui, ne lui laissant qu'un sentiment de plénitude totale. Maggie était donc là pour le rappeler à l'ordre quand il se perdait et, plus tard, pour le contenir car les sorciers n'arrivaient jamais à doser la puissance de l'élément les premières fois. C'était trop brut et trop nouveau.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il croyait totalement la sorcière. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle semblait plus intéressée par le fait d'apprendre son domaine de la magie à quelqu'un d'autre que par Harry lui-même ou parce qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas anglaise, mais Harry ne ressentait aucune méfiance envers elle. Et c'était pareil pour Kyle.

Ils se relevèrent et Maggie fit disparaître les coussins et la chaise d'un coup de baguette. Ils se saluèrent, bien plus chaleureusement qu'au début de la séance et ils se mirent d'accord pour se voir quatre fois par semaine au matin. Le lundi, mardi, jeudi et samedi. Avec ses mercredi et vendredi de pris par les arts martiaux, il ne restait à Harry que le dimanche pour faire de la musculation mais il ne se plaindrait surement pas. Il était très content de l'allure que prenait son entraînement.

* * *

Fudge ruminait ses pensées, assis à son bureau, une plume à la main. Tout s'écroulait lentement autour de lui. Depuis la lettre de Potter, il entendait constamment autour de lui des sorciers et des sorcières se demander si le garçon disait vrai. Et lentement, les gens parvenaient à la conclusion que oui, il ne mentait pas.

Sans l'appui de la gazette, Fudge ne parvenait plus à convaincre la population que Dumbledore et Potter étaient des charlatans et bientôt son poste serait en danger. Il était un parfait ministre en temps de paix (du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre) mais il n'y connaissait rien à la guerre et si les sorciers étaient convaincus qu'il y en avait une éminente, ils se rendront compte qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir la face longtemps.

Potter avait tapé juste en sous-entendant qu'il menaçait la gazette pour qu'ils détruisent sa réputation ainsi que celle de Dumbledore. Et cela avait marché parfaitement. Sans fonds, la gazette ne pourrait pas survivre longtemps. Mais maintenant ces idiots avaient plus peur de Potter que de lui. Non seulement le gamin les menaçait de fermer le journal mais aussi de les trainer en justice. C'était beaucoup plus efficace que de l'argent en moins.

Il avait bien essayer de continuer ses petites menaces envers la gazette mais le directeur lui avait claqué la porte au nez en précisant qu'il préférait perdre son poste plutôt que d'être trainé en justice contre des gobelins. Tout le monde avait peur des gobelins. Ces créatures trouvaient toujours un moyen de se venger sans se faire accuser quand ils trouvaient que les sanctions prises par les sorciers n'étaient pas assez lourdes.

Le fait que la gazette ne soutenait plus le Ministère, qu'elle ait présentée des excuses à Potter et qu'elle racontait désormais toute les disparitions que le Ministère avait tenté de dissimuler pour ne pas donner raison à Dumbledore; tout cela faisait que la population sorcière croyait de plus en plus au retour du mage noir. Et bien qu'il soit lent d'esprit, Fudge savait parfaitement que s'il appliquait ses menaces, la gazette ferait faillite en moins de deux mois mais cela reviendrait à brandir une pancarte avec marqué en grosses lettres brillantes : « Voldemort est de retour mais on ne veut pas que le sachiez ! ». Oui, ça signerait automatiquement la fin de son mandat. Pour l'instant, il y avait encore des sceptiques qui se rangeaient de son côté, comme ce Weastily. Alors il continuera à essayer de convaincre cette minorité. Avec de l'espoir tout rentrera dans l'ordre si il montrait qu'il n'était pas atteint par les menaces de Potter.

Il leva la tête en entendant des coups frappés à la porte. Il invita la personne à entrer et Dolores Ombrage franchit le pas de sa porte.

- « Dolores, ma chère, je ne vous attendais pas ! Voila donc une bien heureuse surprise ! » s'exclama-t-il affable, en se levant pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue et la sorcière aux allures de crapaud rougit, ce qui la rendit encore plus laide que d'habitude.

Ombrage faisait partie de son plan. Elle avait pour mission de convaincre les gosses de Poudlard que la situation n'avait rien d'alarmante. Ainsi les gamins convaincraient à leur tour leurs parents et avec l'effet boule de neige, toute la population sorcière aura de nouveau confiance en lui ! De plus, Dolores était sa plus fervente supportrice et il ne doutait pas qu'elle réussirait sa mission.

- « Bonjour Cornelius. » répondit le crapaud rose avec une voix mielleuse « Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger alors que vous êtes surement surchargé de travail mais j'aurais besoin de votre permission pour utiliser des mesures un peu plus sévères. »

- « Ah bon ? Pourquoi cela ? »

- « Pour les petits copains de Potter, ils interfèrent avec ma nouvelle politique et menace de créer la panique au sein de l'école ! Nous avons besoin d'être plus sévère avec eux. » s'exclama-t-elle en hochant la tête dramatiquement.

- « et bien, ma foi, je suis tout a fait d'accord avec vous Dolores. Renforcez les mesures autant que vous le pouvez ! Il faut que les amis de Potter soient de notre avis pour que tout cela fonctionne comme prévu. » déclara Fudge sans même vouloir savoir en quoi ces « mesures » consistaient.

Ombrage le remercia et le complimenta encore quelque fois avant de sortir de son bureau. Oui, pensa Fudge, son égo remonté à bloc, cette femme était parfaite pour cette mission. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant qu'elle allait accélérer encore plus sa disgrâce.

La femme-crapaud se rendit rapidement dans son ancien bureau encore à son effigie. Elle fouilla rapidement dans ses affaires, certaine de les avoir laissé quelque part. Elle les trouva dans un petit carton rose dissimulé par un sortilège de désillusion. Grace à ces merveilles qu'elle avait trouvé il y a quelques années dans le département des objets magiques, section objets interdits, les amis de Potter allaient enfin la fermer et se plier à sa volonté. Elle aura enfin sa vengeance, indirectement, sur le gamin.


	16. La fin de Dolores Ombrage, partie 1

**Bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Désolé pour l'attente. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'habitude et je l'ai écrit en parallèle avec le chapitre 17 (que je n'ai toujours pas finit d'ailleurs). Et puis j'ai eu ma déprime annuelle dû à la fin des vacances. C'est pas vraiment de bonnes raisons pour vous faire attendre comme ça donc désolé ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : La fin de Dolores Ombrage, partie 1**

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione arriva juste à l'heure pour sa retenue. Ce n'était pas la première qu'elle avait depuis le début de l'année. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de page qu'Ombrage lui avait fait remplir avec à chaque fois la même phrase : « Je ne dois pas mentir ». Hermione trouvait ces retenues totalement stupides. Elle se croyait revenue à l'école primaire où des élèves - pas elle bien sur ! - copiaient des phrases au tableau en guise de punition. Si Ombrage croyait la dissuader de dire le fond de sa pensée grâce à ces retenues, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

McGonagall avait essayé de la convaincre d'arrêter de provoquer Ombrage, arguant qu'elle allait sérieusement compromettre sa scolarité. Hermione avait simplement rétorqué qu'elle faisait ce qui devait être fait et qu'elle arrivait très bien à gérer toutes ces retenues et son travail scolaire en même temps. Ron aussi avait eu des retenues, beaucoup moins qu'elle, mais la professeur de métamorphose ne lui avait rien dit à lui. Surement car son travail scolaire était déjà moyen.

Hermione entra après avoir frappé pour la forme. Encore une fois ses yeux furent agressés par tout ce rose criard et ces horribles assiettes décorées de chats sur les murs.

- « Asseyez-vous, miss Granger. » invita Ombrage, lui désignant la petite table habituelle dressée à côté de son bureau volumineux. « Ne vous donnez pas la peine de sortir vos affaires, je vous ai préparé une plume rien que pour vous aujourd'hui. » continua-t-elle alors qu'Hermione s'installait.

Hermione plissa les yeux à ces mots mais ne fit aucun commentaire comme d'habitude. Elle ne parlait jamais lors des retenues, refusant de donner satisfaction à Ombrage en lui répondant. Elle gardait ses répliques pour les heures de cours où il y avait toujours un public pour entendre ses remarques sur la médiocrité du Ministère.

Alors Hermione prit la grande plume rouge sang sans aucun commentaire. Elle ne parla pas non plus quand elle commença à ressentir une douleur fulgurante dans la main qui tenait la plume tandis qu'elle écrivait encore et toujours cette maudite phrase. Elle ne dit rien non plus quand elle vit la même phrase s'inscrire sur le dos de sa main. Ou bien quand elle entendit Ombrage prononcer un discours sur les bienfaits de la discipline.

Elle ne laissa pas ses larmes de douleur couler sur son visage, laissant la haine qu'elle ressentait pour cette horrible femme s'installer en elle. Hermione n'était pas une personne violente. A part cette fois où elle avait frappé Malfoy en 3ème année, elle n'avait jamais eu recours à la violence pour résoudre ses problèmes. Elle n'aimait pas les serpentard ou Rogue mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti une pareille haine envers quelqu'un. A la fin de la retenue, elle en vint même à souhaiter tout le malheur du monde à cette femme, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait par le passé.

- « J'espère que cette retenue aura permit de _graver _ces mots en vous. Mentir est une chose très grave, miss Granger. J'espère pour vous que vous vous en rendez compte à présent. » dit-elle vicieusement alors que la jeune fille ramassait son sac pour partir.

Hermione fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Elle fit attention de ne pas claquer la porte en sortant pour ne pas montrer qu'elle avait été atteinte par cette retenue.

* * *

Hermione rentra dans la tour des gryffondors en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa main. Il n'était pas très tard et presque tous les gryffondors étaient présents, occupés à faire leurs devoirs, à jouer ou discuter entre eux. Malgré ses espérances, cela n'empêcha pas Ron de la voir alors qu'elle essayait de se faufiler dans le dortoir des filles. Il la rattrapa et l'entraina vers le canapé qu'il occupait sans lui demander son avis.

- « Alors toujours aussi géniale la retenue ? » demanda-t-il ironiquement.

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête et ramena sa main blessée derrière elle. Malheureusement pour elle, Ron la regardait attentivement et ses yeux fut attirés par le mouvement.

- « Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il à dire puis il vit plus clairement la main d'Hermione. « Bordel mais c'est quoi ça ?! » cria-t-il en se levant pour aller s'assoir du côté de la main blessée d'Hermione.

A son cri, toute la salle s'était tue. Les gryffondors les regardaient, curieux de voir ce qui avait provoqué cette explosion de la part de Ron. Quelques uns se rapprochèrent pour mieux voir et ceux qui étaient devant poussèrent des exclamations d'horreur en voyant l'état de la main d'Hermione. Le sang qui continuait de couler en abondance n'empêchait pas de voir clairement l'inscription.

- « C'est _elle_ qui a fait ça ?! » demanda Ron, de plus en plus en colère. « Pourquoi tu l'a laissée faire ? »

- « Parce que je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui faire voir que j'avais mal ! » répliqua Hermione.

Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, les larmes de douleur qu'elle retenait depuis plus d'une heure coulèrent librement sur son visage. Ron la prit alors dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler mais Hermione se dégagea, cherchant un visage particulier parmi la foule d'élève rassemblée autour d'eux. Quand elle le trouva, elle le regarda fixement dans les yeux et leva la tête en signe de défi.

- « Tu penses toujours que le Ministère est parfait Seamus ? Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait seulement parce que j'exprime mes pensées ! »

Seamus baissa la tête et son regard se fixa sur la main d'Hermione sans pouvoir s'y détacher. Il essaya de baragouiner quelques mots mais, comme tous les autres élèves, il était toujours figé de stupeur et de choc.

- « Si Harry avait été là … » marmonna Ron et Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

- « Si Harry avait été là, ça n'aurait rien changé Ron ! Ca aurait peut-être été lui à ma place mais le résultat serait toujours le même ! Le Ministère veut nous faire taire car il sait que nous avons raison, encore plus maintenant que la gazette ne marche plus dans ses combines ! Si Harry avait été là, je pense même que ça aurait été pire ! C'est Harry qu'ils veulent atteindre à travers nous. Ombrage m'a fait ça parce que je suis son amie, je le soutiens et je le crois. Elle veut que je pense que c'est de sa faute si j'ai la main en bouillie. Mais je ne me laisserai pas bernée comme vous tous, je suis plus intelligente que ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle, redirigeant son regard vers la foule d'élève à la fin pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle s'adressait bien à eux.

Elle s'en fichait d'avoir l'air prétentieuse. Elle avait affreusement mal et tout ce qu'elle voulait faire maintenant était leur dire le fond de sa pensée pour qu'ils comprennent enfin. Et cela fonctionna, la plupart baissèrent la tête, honteux et désolé, et regardèrent ailleurs.

- « Je suis désolé, Hermione, je comprend pas pourquoi ils font ça. » murmura Seamus mais dans le silence général de la salle tout le monde put l'entendre.

- « Pourquoi ?! » s'exclama Hermione et sa voix forte en fit sursauter certains. « Je vais te dire pourquoi ! Le Ministère n'est qu'une bande d'abrutis qui recherchent avant tout le pouvoir. Si Fudge avoue que tu-sais-qui est bien revenu, ça sera la fin pour lui. Déjà qu'il est nul en temps de paix, imagine-le en temps de guerre. » ricana Hermione et tous pouvaient voir la haine qu'elle ressentait envers le Ministère. « Fudge et Ombrage veulent avant tout garder leur précieux poste et ils feront tout pour rester là où ils sont. La sécurité du monde sorcier leur passe bien au-dessus de la tête ! La preuve est qu'ils n'ont pas hésités à me torturer. Moi qui suis une sorcière de 15 ans qui n'a jamais rien fait de mal dans toute ma vie. A ton avis, pourquoi des gens comme Lucius Malfoy sont toujours en liberté alors que tout le monde sait très bien qu'ils sont des mangemorts ? C'est simple, Malfoy a beaucoup d'argent et d'influence au Ministère. Si Fudge le faisait condamner, il perdrait tout cet argent qui lui est nécessaire pour faire compagne. »

Hermione finit son discours, fière d'elle-même. Elle voyait qu'elle en avait convaincu beaucoup et d'autres réfléchissaient sérieusement à ses paroles. Seamus lui présenta encore une fois ses excuses, disant qu'il la croyait maintenant.

- « Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois t'excuser Seamus. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi que tu traites de fou depuis deux mois. »

Seamus pâlit. En effet, depuis deux mois il disait à tout le monde que Harry est bon à enfermer à l'asile, convaincu qu'il était des propos que le Ministère et sa mère tenaient sur son ancien ami. A aucun moment il n'avait réfléchi à ce qu'il savait vraiment sur Harry et sur ce qui était dit de lui. Mais bon, ce n'est pas comme si Harry le saurait un jour, non ? Pensa-t-il sombrement et plusieurs autres personnes avait les mêmes pensées que lui. La tour gryffondor était entièrement silencieuse depuis les dernières paroles de Hermione. C'est pourquoi tout le monde sursauta quand les jumeaux se levèrent brusquement et prirent la parole.

- « Bon, c'était très instructif … » commença Fred

- « … mais il faudrait quand même penser à te soigner ! » finit George en regardant la main qu'Hermione avait enroulé dans sa robe pour éviter que le sang ne coule trop.

La foule sembla reprendre vie à ces mots et plusieurs personnes s'éloignèrent pour s'occuper de leurs affaires maintenant qu'il était clair plus rien d'intéressant ne serait dit. Il ne resta ensuite autour de Hermione que Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny et les jumeaux. Ceux-ci les quittèrent en disant qu'ils allaient chercher de quoi s'occuper de la blessure. Un silence inconfortable s'installa jusqu'à ce que Ron prenne doucement la parole, les yeux dans le vide.

- « Tu as raison Hermione. Que Harry soit là ou pas ne change absolument rien. J'aurais juste tellement aimé qu'il le soit. J'imagine que j'étais trop en colère contre lui pour le défendre plus contre les insultes qu'il recevait. » dit-il en relevant le regard vers Hermione qui lui offrit un petit sourire compréhensif. « Il devait avoir une bonne raison de partir et … et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir après l'avoir abandonner l'année dernière. » avoua-t-il finalement.

- « Bah c'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclamèrent en cœur Neville et Ginny, puis ils se regardèrent et rirent de leur synchronisation. « Depuis le temps que Hermione cherche à te le faire voir, tu l'avoue finalement ! » finit Ginny.

- « Ouais, j'ai été con. » rigola Ron « Maintenant que Harry n'est plus là, je ne dis pas qu'il faut l'oublier ou ne plus le défendre. Mais il faut commencer à agir par nous-mêmes en arrêtant de croire que Harry va revenir à tout moment. Il est parti et il reviendra seulement quand il le voudra. Alors en attendant, il faut qu'on se débrouille sans lui. On a déjà commencé Hermione et moi en tenant tête à Ombrage. On continuera et Hermione, tu ne seras pas la seule à endurer ces nouvelles retenues. »

Hermione hocha la tête, fière de voir Ron prendre des décisions par lui-même. Les jumeaux, qui étaient revenus entre temps, applaudirent malgré leur chargement.

- « Bravo Ron, ça c'est le petit frère …. »

- « … qu'on est fier de revendiquer comme le nôtre… »

- « … pas ce petit con… »

- « … qui ne pense qu'à lui ! » déclarèrent-ils en posant un bol et une bouteille remplie d'un liquide qui ressemblait à de l'huile.

George remplit le bol avec le liquide et le tendit à Hermione en lui disant de mettre sa main dedans. Hermione s'exécuta et ressentit aussitôt la douleur refluer.

- « C'est super ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ou l'avez-vous eu ? » demanda-t-elle vivement.

- « Oh tout doux ! » répondit Georges « C'est de l'essence de murlap. »

- « L'endroit de sa provenance est cependant un secret bien gardé. » continua Fred avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse même si elle les harcelait alors, en attendant que sa main guérisse, elle préféra s'intéresser au petit chat noir qui venait de sauter sur ses genoux en ronronnant.

* * *

- « Saleté de bonne femme, je jure que je vais la … » jura Ron en s'asseyant sur le canapé près du feu.

Il finit sa phrase dans un grand soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il plongeait sa main dans le bol, Hermione exécutant les même gestes à ses côtés. Deux semaines s'étaient déroulées depuis leurs grandes discussions. Dès lors, Ron s'était fait beaucoup plus virulent dans la défense de Harry, contre les serpentards et Ombrage.

Avec leur petit groupe, ils avaient mis au point une stratégie qui consistait à ne jamais aller en retenu seul. Ainsi quand Hermione se faisait coller, Ron trouvait toujours un moyen pour avoir lui aussi une retenue en même temps. Ils avaient aussi convenu de faire comme Hermione, c'est-à-dire ne prononcer aucun mot lors de ces retenues. Les jumeaux arrivaient même à faire de grands sourires à Ombrage tandis que leur main dégoulinaient de sang.

Rapidement, le mouvement s'était étendu à presque tous les gryffondors. Après les révélations d'Hermione, ils étaient convaincus que le Ministère mentait. Cependant Hermione avait formellement interdit aux élèves de la 1ère à la 3ème année de se faire coller intentionnellement. Ils avaient acquiescé, ayant trop peur d'Hermione pour la contredire. La jeune femme aurait bien voulu étendre son interdiction aux 4ème année mais Ginny avait insisté pour avoir le droit de les aider. Hermione avait donc cédé devant la détermination de la jeune fille.

Le mouvement commençait doucement à s'étendre chez les serdaigles et les poufsouffles. C'était beaucoup plus lent bien sur, il y avait encore beaucoup de septiques dans ces deux maisons qui ne croyaient pas un mot de ce que Ron et Hermione disaient. Mais grâce aux relations entre les maisons, les gryffondors arrivaient à en convaincre certains. Notamment grâce à la jumelle de Parvati Patil, Padma, qui était une serdaigle.

- « Non contente d'être une tortionnaire, elle est moche en plus ! » s'exclama Ron à côté d'elle et leur petit groupe qui était réuni rigola. « Nan mais sérieux, elle tient plus du crapaud que de l'humain. Et à chaque fois que j'entend sa voix, ça me donne des frisson d'horreur. » continua Ron en exagérant un faux frisson, ce qui augmenta encore plus le rire des autres. « Et le comble, c'est qu'elle ne sait même pas enseigner ! Le faux Maugrey était carrément plus compétent qu'elle. Je te parie que même Harry pourrait nous apprendre plus qu'elle ! »

Ron continua à médire sur le dos d'Ombrage mais Hermione n'y prêta plus attention. Sa dernière phrase résonnait étrangement dans sa tête. Elle avait déjà réfléchi plusieurs fois à demander l'aide d'un autre professeur de DCFM mais les seuls solutions qu'elle avait trouvé étaient Rémus ou Sirius. Mais ils ne pourraient jamais venir à Poudlard sans se faire repérer. Le commentaire de Ron sur Harry l'avait figée sur place. Si seulement Harry était toujours là, il aurait pu les aider. Mais il n'était plus là et Ron avait eu raison en disant qu'ils devaient se débrouiller seul maintenant. Et si … et si…

- « Hého ! La terre appelle Hermione, t'es toujours là ? » demanda Ron en agitant sa main saine devant son visage et Hermione cligna des yeux pour revenir à l'instant présent. Les autres la regardaient avec un petit sourire, se moquant légèrement du fait qu'elle ait été sur la lune.

- « Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione, pris d'une révélation.

- « Euh… oui ? » demanda-t-il, peu sur de lui. Hermione lui faisait légèrement peur quand elle avait des idées derrière la tête.

- « C'est ça la solution ! » dit-elle et tout le monde la regarda comme si elle devenait folle.

- « Quelle solution et à quoi ? » osa demander Dean.

- « On a pas besoin d'un professeur adulte pour nous apprendre à se défendre. Rappelle-toi Ron, Harry avait apprit toute sorte de sort pour la 3ème tâche, l'année dernière ! »

- « Oui, mais Harry n'est plus là Hermione, il ne peut plus nous aider. » dit doucement Ron, commençant réellement à croire Hermione folle.

- « Mais oui je le sais ! » dit Hermione, frustrée qu'ils ne comprennent pas. « Mais tous ces sorts, on pourrait les apprendre nous-mêmes entre nous. Harry n'a pas eu besoin d'un prof pour les apprendre, tout ce qu'il avait besoin, c'était de s'entrainer sur nous. »

Hermione les regarda tour à tour, attendant que la lumière se fasse, trépignant sur place.

- « Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! » s'exclama Ginny et Hermione poussa presque une exclamation de soulagement. « On aurait juste besoin d'une salle assez grande pour pratiquer les sorts. La bibliothèque doit avoir suffisamment de livre de sort pour nous permettre d'apprendre dans de bonne condition. Et puis les plus âgés pourraient aider les plus jeunes aussi ! »

Neville hocha aussitôt la tête, d'accord avec Ginny. Seamus et Dean suivirent rapidement. Les jumeaux regardaient leur petite sœur, étonnés. Hermione tourna la tête vers Ron et vit qu'il souriait.

- « C'est parfait ! Hermione, Ginny, vous êtes des génies ! » assura-t-il et les deux jeunes filles rougirent sous l'attention des autres. « Maintenant il faudrait trouver une salle et le plus important, d'autres élèves pour nous aider. Parce que on pourra pas faire grand-chose à huit, il nous faut beaucoup de monde. »

Le groupe hocha la tête comme un seul homme. Dean et Seamus se proposèrent pour aller parler discrètement de ce plan aux autres élèves. Venant d'eux, cela paraitrait moins suspect et ils savaient quels étaient les élèves qui ne croyaient toujours pas au retour de Voldemort, que ce soit à Gryffondor ou dans les autres maisons.

* * *

Dans les deux jours qui suivirent, Dean et Seamus parvinrent à convaincre une cinquantaine d'élève de venir à une réunion pendant la sortie de Pré-au-Lard qui avait lieu le lendemain. Celle-ci se passa plutôt bien, les garçons avaient veillé à ne choisir que des élèves dont ils étaient sur qu'ils croyaient Harry. Ils furent enthousiastes à l'idée d'apprendre des sortilèges sans professeur médiocre sur leur dos. Quand Luna proposa de nommer leur groupe, un véritable débat s'engagea, chacun voulant exposer ses idées. Au final, ce fut Ginny qui gagna avec « l'Association de Défense » qu'on pourrait abréger en « AD » pour ne pas attirer les suspicions, fit-elle valoir. Cho Chang avait bien proposé l'Armée de Dumbledore mais Hermione rejeta la proposition. Le but était d'apprendre à se défendre, pas de partir en guerre. Un autre problème plus sérieux se posa ensuite.

- « Ou est-ce qu'on se réunira ? » demanda Michael Corner, un serdaigle.

- « Dans une salle de classe ? » proposa Padma Patil

- « Non ce serait trop petit et on attirerait trop l'attention. » répondit Ron.

- « La cabane hurlante ? » proposa à son tour Ginny mais plusieurs exclamations horrifiées coupèrent court à cette idée.

- « Pourquoi pas la nuit dans la grande salle ? » dit Colin Crivey.

- « Ca va pas la tête, j'ai besoin de dormir la nuit ! Je ne veux pas avoir d'énormes cernes toute la journée ! » cria presque Lavande Brown, scandalisée.

- « Et ça serait trop risqué, on pourrait se faire coincer par un professeur ou un préfet. » ajouta Hermione, une pointe de mépris dans la voix envers Lavande.

Ils réfléchirent encore quelques temps mais il n'y eût pas de meilleure idée alors ils convinrent de se séparer pour l'instant. Chacun devrait réfléchir à un endroit sur. Ils quittèrent le pub « la Tête de Sanglier » par petit groupe. A la fin, il ne resta que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus et les jumeaux.

- « Eh bah, c'était plutôt bien ! » s'exclama Dean puis il partit avec Seamus et Neville pour profiter de la fin de la journée dans le village.

- « Oubliez pas de faire fonctionner vos cerveaux ! Et faites gaffe à Ombrage, elle ne se sent plus depuis qu'elle est devenue la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard ! » lança Seamus avant que la porte ne se referme.

Hermione et les Weasley sortirent deux minutes plus tard, ne faisant pas attention au chaton qui profitait de la porte ouverte pour sortir en même temps qu'eux.

* * *

Le lendemain midi, Hermione rejoignait son dortoir pour poser son sac et aller manger. Elle passa la porte en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Les autres filles n'étaient pas encore là, elle n'aurait pas à les entendre se chamailler sur lequel des garçons de Poudlard était le plus beau. Elle s'avança vers sa malle pour y ranger ses livres. Ceci fait, elle s'apprêtait à redescendre dans la salle commune quand un morceau de papier posé en évidence sur sa table de chevet attira son attention. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir laissé trainer un papier. Elle prit et fronça les sourcils en le lisant, elle ne reconnaissait pas l'écriture.

_Salle sur demande_

_Septième étage, en face de la tapisserie qui représente Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls._

_Passez trois fois devant le mur en pensant à ce que vous désirez._

_Bon courage, Lord T._

Hermione relut plusieurs fois le mot. Ce qu'elle désirait ? Que désirait-elle ? Se demanda-t-elle pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle se frappa le front face à son idiotie et couru rejoindre Ron, ne se souciant pas de bousculer Lavande et Parvati en chemin.

* * *

- « T'es sur que ça va marcher, Hermione ? » demanda Ron en regardant sceptiquement le mur devant lui.

- « Pour savoir, il faut essayer ! » dit-elle en commençant à aller et venir trois fois devant le mur en pensant : « _Je veux une salle d'entrainement assez grande pour une cinquantaine de personne._ »

Devant eux se forma alors petit à petit une large porte en bois. Hermione tourna un regard victorieux vers Ron et celui-ci hocha les épaules. La sorcière ouvrit la porte et poussa une exclamation ravie. La salle était très grande et des miroirs prenaient place sur tous les murs. Il y avait aussi quelques bibliothèques avec des livres de sort, nota-t-elle en s'approchant pour lire la reliure des livres.

- « C'est cool mais c'est quand même un peu bizarre, tu crois pas ? » fit Ron et Hermione tourna son regard vers lui. « Je veux dire on ne sait même pas qui est ce Lord T. Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il n'ira pas tout rapporter à Ombrage ou même à Fudge. »

- « Si c'était le cas, Ron, il l'aurait déjà fait. Il ne nous aurait pas aidé à trouver une salle pour ensuite vendre la mèche. Ca n'aurait aucun sens. »

Ron hocha une nouvelle fois des épaules, pas tout à fait convaincu mais acceptant l'explication d'Hermione. Il n'allait pas cracher sur ce superbe endroit ! Hermione reporta son regard sur les livres. Elle aussi se demandait qui était cet homme. Au début, elle avait immédiatement pensé à Harry mais elle s'était immédiatement raisonnée. Harry était parti, comme le disait toujours Ron, il ne fallait plus compter sur lui. En plus, il leur aurait dit si il avait trouvé cette salle, ça les aurait bien aidé l'an passé quand ils aidaient Harry à apprendre des sorts. Cet homme les avait surement entendu à la Tête de Sanglier pensa-t-elle avec une grimace. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas été discrets, n'importe qui aurait pu les entendre. Hermione poussa un soupir et se retourna, un petit sourire jouant tout même sur ses les lèvres.

- « Allez viens, allons prévenir les autres ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, raflant la main de Ron au passage.

* * *

Hermione était ravie de ce qu'elle voyait. En deux semaines, tout le monde avait un peu progressé. Même Neville commençait doucement à prendre un peu confiance en lui. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas fait grand chose durant ces deux semaines. Ils passaient la plupart du temps à revoir les sortilèges des premières années. C'était l'occasion pour les plus jeunes de les apprendre et pour les plus vieux de se perfectionner. Plusieurs groupes s'étaient crées en fonction de l'âge ou du niveau, chacun ayant un ou plusieurs élèves pour diriger le groupe. Hermione avait bien proposé d'élire un chef pour l'AD mais personne n'avait réussi à s'entendre alors ils avaient convenu de ce système de groupe.

Ombrage s'était faite encore plus virulente depuis ces deux semaines et Hermione se doutait que Ombrage avait eu vent de leur groupe. Elle avait fait passer un décret interdisant les activités de groupe et s'acharnait à mettre de plus en plus de retenues. Les élèves visés faisaient, comme par hasard, tous partis de l'AD. Hermione ne sentait même plus sa main ces soirs-là. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle était pratiquement devenue insensible à cet endroit. Et c'était la même chose pour bon nombre d'entre eux. Alors qu'avant Ombrage s'acharnait surtout elle ou les Weasley, d'autres élèves tel que Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavande, Colin et encore bien d'autres étaient devenues des cibles privilégiées. Ils passaient désormais tous ensemble leurs retenues dans la grande salle. Ils auraient bien été tenté de la dénoncer mais personne au Ministère ne voudrait les croire et ils ne voulaient pas inquiéter leurs parents.

Malgré cela, leur détermination ne baissait pas, au contraire. Tout le monde devenait de plus en plus motivé en voyant leurs amis souffrir ou en souffrant eux-mêmes. Cependant, depuis deux jours Ombrage avait été absente, ce qui avait été une véritable libération pour tous, que ce soit pour les élèves ou pour tous les autres professeurs. Hermione se souvenait encore de l'humiliation qu'avait subit Trelawney la semaine passée en se faisant virer devant tout le monde. Hermione méprisait cette femme cependant elle ne lui aurait jamais souhaité cela. Ces deux jours de répit faisaient du bien à Hermione qui commençait à sentir de nouveau sa main.

* * *

Le lendemain, pendant la pause du matin, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus et Neville venaient de rejoindre Ginny et les jumeaux dans le Grand hall. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de commencer à parler qu'une grande rumeur ce fit entendre. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir tout le monde en train de chuchoter en regardant avec des yeux éberlués les escaliers. Ils levèrent donc à leur tour la tête vers les escaliers pour voir ce qui se passait et furent eux aussi choqués au plus haut point.

Quatre aurors encadraient deux médicomages qui portaient une civière sur laquelle reposait Ombrage. Celle-ci avait les yeux ouverts, regardant dans tous les sens, une expression de terreur inscrite sur le visage. Elle ne semblait reconnaître personne et sursautait au moindre bruit ou visage croisé. Ron poussa une exclamation étranglée en pointant du doigt la main gauche de Ombrage. Hermione la regarda de plus prêt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Une plume rouge sang, la même que celles qu'ils utilisaient en retenue, traversait la main d'Ombrage. La plume était dressée du côté de la paume et la pointe pour écrire ressortait dans le dos de la main. Du sang coulait abondamment de la blessure et plusieurs élèves eurent le vertige.

Le troupeau disparut rapidement derrière les grandes portes pour emmener Ombrage à Ste Mangouste. Dès que celles-ci furent fermées, les chuchotements se muèrent en exclamation ravie. Les élèves se demandant ce qui avait bien put arriver à Ombrage. Aucun ne plaignait la vieille femme, pas même les Serpentards depuis qu'elle avait refusée de rouvrir le club de potion. Ron se retourna vers ses amis, son visage reflétant une joie totale.

- « A votre avis, il lui ait arrivée quoi ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix remplie d'extase.

- « Je sais pas mais j'espère que ça veut dire qu'elle ne reviendra pas ! » s'exclama Neville.

- « Mes chers enfants … »

- « … au vu des circonstances actuelles … »

- « … le cours de défense contre les forces du mal … »

- « … est officiellement annulé ! » déclamèrent les jumeaux avec un air de Dumbledore. Et tout le monde éclata de rire.

- « Apparemment McGonagall a cherché Ombrage comme cela fait deux jours qu'elle n'a pas assurée ses cours. Elle l'a trouvée avachie sur le sol de son bureau, la main collée au mur. Les aurors ont réussi à la décoller du mur mais ils n'ont pas réussi à enlever la plume. » raconta à toute vitesse Parvati qui venait de les rejoindre avec sa jumelle et Lavande.

- « Bien fait pour elle. » dit simplement Seamus et tout le monde hocha la tête, d'accord avec lui. Et pour la première fois dans sa vie, Hermione fut heureuse de savoir que quelqu'un avait souffert.

Les cours furent supprimés pour la journée et les élèves eurent ordre de se réunir immédiatement dans la Grande Salle. Dumbledore leur fit un discours sur la gravité des évènements et déclara qu'il chercherait activement le coupable de ce crime. Cependant, la voix morne avec laquelle il leur servit ce petit discours ne convainquit même pas les 1ère années. Il était obligé de prendre des mesures mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il n'en avait nullement l'envie. Après tout, qui regretterait Ombrage ?

Cependant ils furent obligés de rester dans la grande salle toute la journée pendant qu'une dizaine d'aurors interrogeaient un à un les élèves et particulièrement les Gryffondor. Toutefois, ils ne parvinrent pas à trouver le moindre suspect. Fudge débarqua en fin d'après-midi, criant au scandale mais le regard de Dumbledore et les quelques mots qu'il lui adressa loin des oreilles indiscrètes le firent devenir blanc, puis vert, puis rouge et enfin de nouveau blanc.

Le lendemain matin, le 16 Novembre, les gros titres annonçaient qu'Ombrage avait été officiellement déclarée folle à lier et que cela lui éviterait les poursuites judiciaires contre maltraitance envers des sorciers mineurs. Les plumes de sang avaient été trouvé bien en évidence sur son bureau et les élèves avaient enfin avoué la vraie nature de leurs retenues. Ombrage étant impossible à poursuivre désormais, le blâme revenait donc sur son supérieur, Cornélius Fudge.


	17. La fin de Dolores Ombrage, partie 2

**RAR anonymes : **

**Nepheria4 :** Merci !

**Adenoide : **Ah tant mieux si tu as trouvé ! En effet, c'est bien fait pour Fudge et Ombrage ! Par contre, je ne pense que j'utiliserai les gobelins pour enlever l'horcruxe de Harry.

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : La fin de Dolores Ombrage, partie 2**

**~ Soir de la première retenue de Hermione avec la plume de sang. ~ **

Harry regarda autour de lui, un peu étourdi. Il se demandait encore comment il avait accepté d'aller en boite de nuit avec Vincent. Le réceptionniste l'avait presque supplié d'accepter. Il n'avait jamais rentré dans ce genre d'endroit, alors par curiosité, Harry avait cédé. Pour l'occasion, Harry avait laissé Silas au Manoir et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait. Le serpent aurait finit par mordre quelqu'un avec toute cette agitation et ce vacarme.

Vincent lui prit la main et le traina jusqu'au bar pour leur commander des boissons. En attendant que le serveur les serve, Harry laissa trainer ses yeux autour de lui, écoutant distraitement Vincent qui lui parlait. Ils étaient dans une boite de nuit gay londonienne. Ce n'était surement pas la première fois que Vincent y venait car le videur les avait laissé entrer sans problème.

- « Tiens goute ça, c'est un cocktail maison ! » cria Vincent par-dessus la musique en lui tendant un verre.

Harry le prit et senti l'alcool lui bruler la gorge. Passée la première sensation, il y avait un arrière-gout qu'il se prit à aimer. Il n'avait jamais bu d'alcool fort mais ça lui plaisait plutôt bien. Il en redemanda un verre au serveur qui le servit avec un clin d'œil aguicheur. Harry sourit, se prêtant au jeu de la séduction mais avant qu'il n'ait pu boire le tiers de son verre, Vincent le traina sur la piste de danse.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule réuni sur la piste de dance. Harry ne se gêna pas pour regarder les nombreux jeunes hommes qui se pressaient les uns contre les autres. Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la foule et Harry tenta de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Vincent pour le rapprocher de lui. Vincent lui sourit et entoura le cou de Harry avec ses bras. Ils commencèrent à bouger en rythme avec la musique. Harry n'aimait pas trop la danse mais il suivit volontiers les mouvements de Vincent, bougeant son corps contre le sien. Après quelques minutes, Harry commença à avoir chaud et voulu un peu s'éloigner pour ne pas montrer à Vincent l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Mais le jeune moldu le rapprocha encore plus de lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était dans le même état que lui.

Ils restèrent environ une demi-heure sur la piste avant que Harry ne s'avoue vaincu et ne demande une pause. La musique et l'alcool accentuait son mal de tête qui ne le quittait pas depuis le début de l'après-midi. Ils s'installèrent dans une alcôve. Vincent s'assit pratiquement sur lui dès que Harry posa ses fesses sur la banquette. Un serveur vint leur apporter des boissons que Vincent avait commandé au bar avant de venir s'installer.

Malgré son mal de tête, Harry vida son verre cul-sec et Vincent fit de même. Harry n'était pas bourré mais l'alcool l'aidait un peu à se décoincer. S'il avait été totalement sobre, il n'aurait jamais osé prendre Vincent sur ses genoux et lui caresser les fesses. Vincent poussa une sorte de gémissement près de son oreille et Harry le détailla encore une fois. Le jeune homme était blond avec des yeux marrons. Dans l'ensemble, il était un peu banal mais son corps mince et élancé donnait à Harry l'envie de le presser contre lui et de le caresser sans jamais s'arrêter. Le regard de Harry s'attarda sur ses lèvres alors que Vincent penchait la tête vers lui. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le blond l'embrasser. Dans un premier temps, il ne bougea pas, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Puis il bougea un peu ses lèvres contre celles de Vincent lui soutirant un soupir de bien-être. Il rompit le baiser mais le blond reprit immédiatement ses lèvres dans un second baiser. Cette fois Harry essaya de prendre le contrôle, passant une main dans les cheveux du blond et ouvrant légèrement la bouche pour permettre à sa langue de s'infiltrer entre les lèvres de Vincent. L'autre jeune homme le laissa faire, accompagnant ses mouvements d'un gémissement qui fit craquer Harry. Il prit totalement le contrôle du baiser, imposant un rythme brulant que Vincent sembla aimer au vu des gémissements qu'il parvenait à produire malgré que sa bouche soit occupée. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi quelques minutes, ne se laissant que quelques secondes à chaque fois pour reprendre leur souffle. Ce ne fût que quand Vincent commença à bouger ses hanches contre celles de Harry qu'il stoppa les baisers.

- « Doucement » souffla Harry, le front contre celui de Vincent.

- « C'est trop pour toi ? » susurra le blond avec un grand sourire, heureux d'avoir enfin eut ce qu'il désirait.

Harry s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand un mouvement attira son attention. En face de lui, sur la table où étaient posés leur verre se trouvait Shadow sous sa forme de chat. Harry écarquilla les yeux, croyant à une hallucination mais quand il se pencha plus près, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne devenait pas fou. Sa panthère magique était bel et bien assise sur la table à attendre que son maître daigne la remarquer. Dés qu'elle fut sur que c'était bien le cas, Shadow disparut dans un nuage noir sans que personne ne la voit. Harry resta cloué sur place, se demandant ce que cela voulait dire. Vincent se retourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de Harry mais à part les personnes qui dansait plus loin, il ne vit rien.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

Le sorcier revint sur terre à la question et commença à être un peu inquiet. Shadow était venu le chercher pour le ramener au Manoir. Silas avait insisté pour que Harry montre à Shadow l'endroit de la discothèque ce matin, au cas où il aurait trop bu pour transplanner. Ainsi, la panthère saurait où le chercher si Harry l'appelait. La créature magique ne pouvait pas apparaître dans des endroits qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant, même si elle entendait son maître l'appeler. C'était pour cette raison qu'Harry avait du transplanner avec elle pour lui montrer Poudlard avant qu'elle ne puisse y aller d'elle-même.

Harry s'était un peu moqué de son serpent, ce matin. Il n'allait quand même pas boire au point de rater son transplanage ! Silas avait répondu avec mauvaise humeur qu'il fallait mieux prévenir que guérir. Mais il n'avait pas appelé Shadow, il n'avait même pas pensé à elle. Alors son apparition ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il s'était passé quelque chose et cela ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps son retour.

Harry fit basculer Vincent sur la banquette et se leva. Il était sur le point de s'en aller rapidement quand il sentit une main sur son poignet.

- « Attend ! Je peux savoir où tu vas ? » fit Vincent, scandalisé que Harry parte après le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé.

- « Désolé mais je dois partir ! » répondit Harry en dégageant sa main.

Il ne prit pas la main d'attendre une réponse et couru à travers les danseurs pour rejoindre la sortie. Une fois dans l'air frais de la nuit, il se dépêcha de trouver une rue transversale et transplana.

Arrivé au Manoir, il traversa l'allée en courant et ouvrit brutalement la porte.

- « Silas ?! » cria-t-il en espérant se faire entendre dans toute la bâtisse.

- « _C'est bon, je suis là ! Pas la peine de hurler comme un fou !_ » siffla Silas, à deux mètres de lui, sur le tapis de l'entrée.

- « _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Shadow est venue me chercher alors qu'il n'est qu'une heure du matin ?_ »

Silas lui fit signe de le suivre dans le premier salon au style moyenâgeux. Shadow, sous forme de panthère, l'attendait près du canapé. Harry s'assit rapidement et Silas le rejoignit en expliquant la situation.

- « _Shadow est revenue il y a trois heures avec d'assez mauvaises nouvelles de Poudlard. Je lui ai dit de t'attendre pour ne pas gâcher ta soirée mais bien sur cette stupide créature ne comprend pas le noble langage des serpents. J'ai réussi à la retenir en la distrayant un peu, ce qui n'était pas très dur vu son niveau d'intelligence. Mais comme j'en avais marre de « jouer avec elle », elle s'est souvenue de ce qu'elle devait te faire voir et elle est partie te chercher. _»

Harry pensa à dire à Silas de ne pas insulter Shadow mais se dit que cela ne servirait rien. Le serpent la tolérait et arrivait à partager sa vie avec elle mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait être toujours sympas avec la panthère. Il préféra se tourner vers Shadow et passa sa main dans la fourrure dense de sa tête.

- « Que s'est-il passé à Poudlard ? Montre-moi, ma belle. » dit-il affectueusement.

Shadow lui montra la journée qu'elle avait passée à Poudlard et en vint rapidement à ce qu'elle avait appris dans la soirée après le retour d'Hermione dans la salle commune. Harry assista au discours d'Hermione qui cloua le bec à tout le monde. Il fut témoin des excuses de Seamus et se promit de ne pas les accepter aussi facilement que ça. Il écouta avec émotion la réalisation de Ron en félicitant intérieurement le rouquin d'enfin réussir à grandir et à réaliser ses erreurs.

Il cligna des yeux quand la vision prit fin et resta quelques minutes immobile en tentant d'analyser ce qu'il venait de voir. Hermione avait été torturée. Alors que lui s'amusait et prenait du bon temps avec Vincent, sa meilleure amie s'était fait charcuté la main. La culpabilité remplissait chaque part de son corps et pour la première fois, il regretta d'avoir quitté Poudlard. Comme Hermione l'avait dit, s'il était resté, ça aurait été lui à sa place. Il aurait largement préféré subir milles souffrances que de savoir que quelqu'un à qui il tenait avait souffert par sa faute.

- « _Harry, j'espère que tu ne penses pas que c'est ta faute ?_ » demanda Silas dans un sifflement menaçant.

- « _Bien sur que c'est ma faute ! Si je n'étais pas parti, c'est moi qui aurait eu cette retenue. Je me connais, je n'aurais pas supporté de rester sans rien faire alors qu'Ombrage me dénigre !_ »

- « _Peut-être mais dans tous les cas, c'est de la faute d'Ombrage. C'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'utiliser cette plume !_ »

Harry fit la moue, pas convaincue. Silas ne rajouta rien, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis.

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_ » demanda-t-il à la place en regardant Harry réfléchir tout en caressant Shadow.

- « _Même si j'aimerais plus que tout régler son compte à Ombrage, pour l'instant je ne ferais rien._ » répondit-il en tournant son regard vers le serpent qui le fixait, étonné de sa décision. « _Ron et Hermione doivent se débrouiller tout seul. Je suis sur qu'ils trouveront la solution sans moi. Je ne peux pas intervenir à chaque fois qu'ils ont des problèmes, ils sont assez grands pour se passer de moi. Et apparemment, Fred et Georges ont la solution pour soigner ce genre de blessures. Je dois avant tout me concentrer sur mon entraînement._ » finit-il d'une voix déterminée.

En disant cela, il ne pensait pas seulement à Ron et Hermione mais aussi à Vincent. Il ne pouvait se laisser distraire ainsi pour une simple amourette. Silas le regardait toujours, encore plus étonné par la sagesse dont faisait preuve Harry. Cependant il avait peur que Harry ne se perde en chemin. Il ne voulait pas que son humain ne devienne qu'une machine à combattre. Et il sentait que Harry regrettait d'être sorti ce soir, rompant ainsi la routine qui s'était installée depuis 4 mois.

Shadow posa sa tête sur la jambe de Harry, attirant son attention sur elle. Harry reçut une vision de lui-même disant à Shadow de protéger les élèves en cas d'extrême urgence, comme une attaque de mangemort par exemple. Shadow se demandait si Harry lui en voulait de ne pas avoir pu protéger Hermione. Harry le comprit à travers les visions qu'elle lui envoyait et s'empressa de la rassurer.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ma belle. Tu ne pouvais rien faire dans ce cas. » fit-il doucement. « Il n'y a rien qu'on puisse faire pour l'instant. » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, en passant une main sur son front pour essayer d'effacer la douleur.

- « _Encore ces maux de tête ?_ » demanda doucement Silas. Harry baissa la main, jetant un regard intrigué vers le serpent.

- « _Comment tu …_ »

- « _Oh je t'en prie ! Ca fais bientôt 10 ans que je te connais. Tu m'insultes si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarquer que ça fais 2 mois que tu as mal à la tête !_ » siffla Silas, exaspéré. Harry poussa un soupir de défaite et appuya son dos contre le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux.

- « _Au début, je pensais que ça passerais. Puis quand on a été en Egypte, je n'ai plus rien eût. Mais quand on est rentré, ça a recommencé mais je voulais pas t'embêter pour si peu. Mais tu sais, je crois que … je crois que c'est à cause de Voldemort._ »

- « _Comment ça, à cause de Voldemort ?_ »

- « _Cette douleur … j'avais l'impression que je l'avais déjà ressenti en mille fois pire mais je ne me souvenais plus où. Mais après je me suis souvenu. C'était quand Voldemort m'a touché pendant la 3__ème__ tâche._ » révéla Harry.

- « _Alors ce serait lui qui tenterai de percer tes barrières, tu crois ? Tu aurais du m'en parler plus tôt ! Tu arrives à les tenir au moins ?_ »

- « _Je comptais te le dire, je le jure mais il y a toujours des choses plus importante à se soucier qu'un mal de tête. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il essaye de percer mes barrières. J'ai l'impression que la douleur ne vient pas de l'extérieur mais … de l'intérieur._ » avoua-t-il avec réticence.

- « _De l'intérieur ? Mais comment ça serait possible ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que ça signifierai ?_ » siffla Silas, se parlant surtout à lui-même.

- « _J'en sais rien, je me le demande bien. _» répondit tout de même Harry.

- « _Mais en tout cas, tu ne pas rester avec un mal de tête carabiné tous les jours. Pourquoi tu n'a pas fais de potion anti-douleur ?_ » demanda-t-il à Harry. Celui-ci le regarda avec une expression vide pendant quelques secondes puis roula des yeux en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

- « _J'y avais même pas pensé ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis bête !_ » s'exclama-t-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

- « _C'est le cas de le dire !_ »

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry se réveillait avec un sérieux mal de tête. Pas le même genre de ceux qu'il avait depuis deux mois mais plutôt du genre de celui de quelqu'un qui s'était creusé la tête presque toute la nuit pour trouver une solution qu'il n'avait, au final, pas trouvé. La veille avait eût lieu la réunion des élèves intéressés par l'idée d'Hermione à Pré-au-Lard. Voyant enfin une opportunité d'être utile à ses amis, il avait réfléchi toute la nuit à un possible lieu d'entraînement, en vain.

Alors qu'il se relaxait sous la douche, Harry se fit la réflexion que ses maux de tête ne lui manquaient absolument pas. Grâce à la potion anti-douleur et aux médicaments moldus, ils avaient diminué de moitié. Sous les conseils de son ancêtre maître des potions, il alternait un jour sur deux entre médecine sorcière et moldu afin d'éviter les risques d'addiction. C'était une vieille astuce de sa famille. Les aspirines permettaient d'effacer les résidus de la potion dans son organisme, ainsi Harry n'était pas en manque de celle-ci. Harry se dit que la section d'aide aux drogués de Sainte-Mangouste serait surement moitié moins remplie grâce à cette astuce. Mais bon, 'adopter un médicament moldu ? Jamais de la vie !' serait surement la réponse des sorciers si on le leur proposait.

Harry sorti de la douche, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Dobby et Winky était déjà installés à table et attendait Harry pour commencer à manger. Harry avait du carrément leur ordonner pour qu'ils acceptent de s'assoir à la même table que lui. Ils avaient accepté sous réserve d'avoir le droit de servir Harry et d'attendre qu'il commence à manger le premier avant de commencer eux-mêmes. Harry murmura un salut qui lui tira une grimace et s'installa à table. Il se prit la tête entre les mains pour essayer de calmer sa tête qui pulsait. Il avait l'impression que son cœur avait pris la place de son cerveau.

- « Maître Harry n'a pas l'air d'aller bien aujourd'hui ? » observa Winky, son ton oscillant entre l'inquiétude et le questionnement. Harry envisagea de ne pas répondre mais se dit que ce n'était tout de même pas de leur faute s'il n'avait pas dormi de tout la nuit.

- « Non, j'ai essayé tout la nuit de trouver un endroit à Poudlard où une cinquantaine d'élève pourraient s'entraîner. Mais à part la cabane hurlante, je ne vois pas. » admit Harry, d'un ton défaitiste.

Il y eût un silence et Harry releva la tête car ce n'était pas normal que les deux elfes ne disent rien. Normalement, ils auraient poussé des exclamations de compassions à son égard en l'encourageant et lui disant qu'il était le meilleur. Non, il n'était pas narcissique, il connaissait juste par cœur le comportement des deux elfes. Dobby et Winky se regardaient, semblant avoir une conversation silencieuse.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Harry face à leur curieux comportement.

- « Dobby se demandait pourquoi le maître n'a pas pensé à la salle sur demande ? »

- « La salle sur demande ? C'est quoi ? »

- « Le maître ne connaît pas la salle sur demande ? » dit Winky comme si Harry aurait absolument du la connaître. « C'est une salle qui apparait quand on passe trois fois devant. Il faut penser à ce que l'on souhaite et la salle se transforme en ce que l'on veut. »

- « C'est exactement ce qui leur faut ! Où est-elle, cette salle ? » demanda Harry, excité et toute trace de mal de tête envolé.

- « Au septième étage ! » répondit Winky.

- « En face de la tapisserie qui représente Barnabas le Follet battu par les trolls. » précisa Dobby.

- « Génial ! Dobby, tu pourrais aller déposer une lettre à Poudlard ? »

- « Dobby pourrait, monsieur Maître. Mais monsieur Dumbledore saurait que nous avons pénétré Poudlard. Comme nous avons travaillé à Poudlard, l'école reconnaît notre signature magique et le fait savoir au directeur. »

Harry réfléchi pendant un instant. Ce ne serait pas si grave d'envoyer Dobby. L'elfe n'en aurait que pour deux minutes à peine, alors Dumbledore n'aurait pas le temps de le trouver pour lui poser des questions. Mais Harry préférait prendre toutes les précautions possibles et ne laisser aucun indice possible à Dumbledore.

- « _Shadow peut t'y conduire et te ramener tout de suite, ça ira vite. _» conseilla Silas.

Harry y pensa tout en mangeant son petit-déjeuner. Poudlard était protégé contre les transplannages sorciers. Cependant les créatures magiques qui pouvaient 'transplanner' n'utilisaient pas la même méthode ni la même magie que les sorciers. Harry avait appelé ça l'apparition. C'était plus simple pour lui de raisonner ainsi. Donc les elfes inconnus à Poudlard et les autres créatures magiques comme Shadow pouvaient y apparaître sans se faire repérer ni repousser par les barrières magiques entourant le château. C'était bien la seule faiblesse dans les barrières de Poudlard dont personne ne s'était jamais soucié.

- « D'accord. Shadow me conduira à Poudlard quand les cours auront commencé. » dit-il en dirigeant son regard vers sa panthère qui mangeait dans une gamelle près de la table.

Les cours à Poudlard ne commencerait que dans 2 heures. Pour s'occuper, il alla se promener dans le parc qui entourait le Manoir. Celui-ci était immense avec plusieurs parties à thème dont Winky se prenait un plaisir à entretenir. La partie devant le Manoir était remplie de buissons géants qui prenait différentes formes d'animaux ou de personnages célèbres. Sur les côtés du Manoir d'immenses parterres de fleurs remplissaient l'espace, ne laissant qu'un seul chemin pour se rendre à l'arrière du Manoir. Cette dernière partie était remplie d'arbres fruitiers qui entouraient un espace vide suffisamment grand pour jouer au quidditch.

Ces deux dernières semaines, il s'était entièrement consacré à son entraînement. Il était arrivé à la moitié du programme de DCFM de 7ème année sans problème. En matière de duel, Kyle lui disait souvent qu'il apprenait vite. Il avait rapidement assimilé les règles et les positions à savoir et ils avaient commencé à combattre la semaine précédente. Malgré les encouragements de Kyle, Harry avait l'impression de ne pas progresser d'un poil. Tout comme ses premiers cours d'art martiaux, il finissait toujours par terre au bout d'à peine une minute. La seule différence étant qu'il avait une épée ou une baguette magique braquée sur lui.

Les éléments étaient eux-aussi très dur à contrôler. Harry s'était également rapidement familiarisé avec la sensation qu'ils lui apportaient et ils avaient essayé de les appeler dès le troisième cours. Ils avaient commencé par le feu, car c'était l'élément préféré de Harry, mais cela avait été une vraie catastrophe. Il aurait pût bruler la banque entière si Maggie n'avait pas été là pour le contrôler. Il avait perdu le contrôle dès la première flamme qu'il avait réussi à faire apparaître entre ses mains. La sensation de puissance ainsi que l'impression de se transformer en brasier géant l'avait englouti en une seconde, ne lui laissant aucune chance de reprendre ses esprits sans l'intervention de Maggie. Celle-ci l'avait presque noyé pour qu'il revienne à la raison. Depuis il se contentait de faire apparaître de petites flammes pour apprendre à ne pas se laisser submergé par les pouvoirs que dégageait l'élément. Harry n'avait pas voulut essayer les autres éléments pour l'instant. Maggie l'avait approuvé, ce serait plus facile de les maîtriser un à un que tous ensemble.

Harry arriva au niveau d'un parterre de roses et s'agenouilla pour sentir leur parfum. Il repensa à la dernière fois où il avait parlé à Vincent.

**~ Flashback ~**

_Harry arriva au centre d'art martiaux en sachant pertinemment qu'il devrait parlé à Vincent de ce qui s'était passé deux jours plus tôt dans la boite de nuit. Le réceptionniste semblait l'attendre derrière le comptoir quand Harry poussa la porte. Il poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers lui._

_- « Est-ce que je pourrais enfin savoir ce qu'il t'as pris l'autre soir ? » exigea Vincent d'une voix colérique. Harry haussa simplement les épaules._

_- « Je devais partir, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. »_

_- « C'est tout ce que tu peux me dire ?! Tu rigoles là ?! » fit-il, outré._

_- « De toute façon, on s'est bien amusé mais je n'ai pas envie de plus avec toi. Désolé. » dit calmement Harry comme si ça ne lui faisait rien et il ne manqua pas l'expression blessée qui apparut sur le visage du moldu._

_- « Ah très bien alors. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire là. » rétorqua Vincent, essayant en vain de contenir la colère et la peine dans sa voix._

_Il se leva et disparut derrière la porte des archives mais Harry eût le temps de voir des larmes remplir ses yeux. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, il savait qu'il l'avait blessé mais il n'avait pas le temps pour se laisser distraire ainsi._

_- « _Si tu veux mon avis, tu viens de faire une grande erreur. _» siffla doucement Silas._

_- « _Je ne te l'ai pas demandé ton avis ! _» répondit Harry, froissé. Voyant que Silas ne répondait rien, Harry se dirigea vers son cours, les épaules basses._

**~ Fin Flashback ~**

Silas n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'il devait s'excuser et aller s'amuser un peu avec le jeune moldu. Mais Harry n'en démordait pas, il voulait se consacrer à fond sur son entraînement, point barre. Au bout d'une semaine et demi, le serpent avait perdu courage et avait cessé d'essayer de le raisonner. Depuis cette fois, Vincent l'ignorait royalement chaque fois qu'ils se croissaient. C'était son but mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être un peu triste. Il se releva en voyant l'heure et reparti vers le château, en essayant de chasser ses sombres pensées.

Shadow l'attendait devant les marches qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Harry s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur sa tête. Shadow disparût, l'entraînant avec lui. Il eût la sensation bizarre de séparer son corps en mille morceaux puis de se reformer en moins de deux secondes. Quand ils réapparurent, ils étaient au milieu de la salle commune des gryffondors. La pièce était déserte mais elle grouillait tout de même de vie. Harry la parcourue pendant quelques minutes laissant sa main trainer le long des canapés, des tables et des murs. Un fort sentiment de nostalgie l'avait envahi et il eût envie de rester dans cette salle pendant des heures. D'attendre le retour de Ron et Hermione et de voir leur tête quand il leur dirait qu'il était de retour pour de bon.

Harry se secoua mentalement, il n'était pas encore temps pour ça. Il devait devenir plus fort avant de pouvoir revenir ici. Il se rapprocha de sa panthère, près de la cheminée.

- « Shadow, tu peux me transporter dans le dortoir de Hermione. Je ne peux pas monter les escaliers, il y a un sortilège placé dessus. »

La panthère sembla hocher de la tête et se colla contre Harry pour les faire disparaître. Il réapparurent une nouvelle fois. Le dortoir des filles était propre et rangé, aucun vêtement ne traînait à terre contrairement au dortoir des garçons. Harry repéra la malle d'Hermione et se dirigea vers son lit. Il s'arrêta à coté, devant la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir et trouva des parchemins vierges rangés à coté de plusieurs plumes et bouteilles d'encre. S'aidant de sa magie, il fit venir à lui un parchemin et une plume. Les deux objets s'arrêtèrent en l'air en face de lui. Harry commanda à la plume d'aller se tremper dans l'encre et il lui fit écrire son mot en faisant attention à ce que l'écriture ne ressemble pas à la sienne. La plume s'activa sur le parchemin comme si il y avait un mur derrière pour les soutenir. Une fois fini, il relut et le posa sur la table de chevet. La plume se rangea à coté des autres dans le tiroir et Harry le referma. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au dortoir et demanda à Shadow de le ramener au Manoir.

* * *

Harry faisait les cents pas dans la bibliothèque, attendant que l'heure passe. Plus d'une semaine et demie s'était déroulée depuis qu'il avait déposé le mot à Poudlard. Il était plutôt fier de l'organisation qu'Hermione avait su donner à l'AD. Cependant, il n'en pouvait plus de voir ses amis se faire torturer tous les soirs. Malgré sa résolution de laisser Ron et Hermione se débrouiller seuls, il ne pouvait plus rester ainsi sans rien faire. Il était évident qu'ils ne pourraient pas se débarrasser du crapaud par eux-mêmes et à ce train là, ils passeront toute l'année dans le bureau d'Ombrage à se faire charcuter la main. Et Harry ne pouvait tout simplement pas ne pas agir. Cela le rongeait depuis quelques jours, depuis qu'Ombrage avait augmenté les retenues.

Le plan était simple : aller la voir et faire en sorte qu'elle ne nuise plus à ses amis. Il ne savait pas encore comment mais il pensait qu'il aurait peut-être une idée sur le moment. Il était plus doué pour l'improvisation que pour suivre un plan établie à la minute près. C'était pour ça qu'il attendait que l'heure du diner à Poudlard arrive. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, 'plus que 5 minutes' pensa-t-il, dans 5 minutes les portes de la grande salle se fermeront sur les élèves et professeurs en train de manger et Harry pourra ainsi déambuler dans Poudlard à sa guise. Il serra sa baguette dans sa poche qu'il avait prise plus par précaution que par réelle nécessité. Il n'y avait que trois sorts qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir exécuter sans sa baguette. Il ne les avait jamais essayé, avec ou sans baguette et ne pensait pas en avoir besoin ce soir mais on n'était jamais assez prudent, comme le dirait Silas. Celui-ci était logé autour de son cou, sifflotant tranquillement un air pour passer le temps.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité aux yeux de Harry, il fut enfin temps d'y aller. Shadow les fit rapidement apparaître dans le hall de Poudlard. Harry regarda autour de lui, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il mettait le pieds ici. Son regard s'attarda sur les sabliers géants près du grand escalier et son regard s'écarquilla de surprise en voyant que les gryffondors étaient bon derniers.

- « Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont foutu ? » se demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

- « _Tu sais, à part Hermione, y'a pas beaucoup de têtes à gryffondor et d'habitude, tu es là pour remonter les points grâce au quidditch. Mais vu la raclée qu'ils ont pris face à serpentard, ça m'étonne pas qu'ils soient derniers. _» répondit Silas.

En effet, le match gryffondor/serpentard avait eu lieu quelques jours auparavant et cela avait été un vrai massacre pour les gryffondors. Harry avait pu le voir grâce à Shadow et avait vraiment eu pitié de ses amis. Ginny avait été nommé attrapeuse à sa place mais elle était nettement moins douée que Harry. Et apparemment moins douée que Malfoy également car celui-ci avait attrapé la balle juste sous le nez de la rouquine. De leur côté, Fred, Georges et les attrapeuses étaient d'un bon niveau mais ils n'avaient pas pu rattraper la performance désastreuse de Ron. Le jeune homme n'avait pas été capable de contrer un but de tout le jeu. Harry pensait que Ron avait été pris par défaut, surement était-il le seul à s'être présenté au poste de gardien.

Depuis, les serpentards marchaient dans les couloirs comme s'ils étaient des rois. Et cette impression se renforçait lors des cours de potion où Rogue feignait de ne pas voir ses élèves chéris balancer toute sorte d'ingrédient dans les chaudrons des rouge et or. Même Hermione ratait ses potions désormais. Harry l'avait appris grâce à Ron qui avait fulminé à ce propos dans la salle commune avant hier.

- « _C'est tout de même pas ma faute si ils sont derniers ! _» s'exclama Harry dont les mots de Silas avait donné l'impression qu'il l'accusait.

- « _J'ai pas dit ça. _» rétorqua calmement le serpent.

- « _Tu l'as bien pensé fort alors. _»

- « _Pfff, toujours à m'accuser toi !_ »

- « _Je constate juste un fait. _» sourit Harry et Silas poussa un sifflement amusé.

Harry se mit en mouvement, cependant il n'alla pas directement au bureau d'Ombrage. A la place, il se dirigea vers le 2ème étage et plus précisément vers les toilettes des filles.

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On doit pas attendre Ombrage dans son bureau ? _» demanda Silas, interloqué.

- « _Si mais avant je dois donner quelque chose à Rogue. _»

- « _A Rogue ? Pourquoi ça ? _» fit le serpent de plus en plus curieux. Harry lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il avait prévu et hocha la tête. « _Ca peut peut-être marché. En tout cas, ça vaut le coup d'essayer_. » répondit-il quand Harry lui demanda son avis.

Harry arriva rapidement dans les toilettes et ouvrit l'entrée de la chambre des secret. Il s'y glissa et parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait de la chambre. Arrivé dedans, il s'avança vers le centre, se rappelant parfaitement les évènements survenus trois ans auparavant. Le cadavre du basilic se trouvait toujours là, en parfait état, comme s'il n'était mort qu'hier. Harry s'agenouilla à côté de lui et commença à arracher ses crochets. Il en prit quelques uns qu'il déposa dans une sacoche en cuir de dragon. Puis il appela à lui son épée, la métamorphosant en un grand couteau et découpa une vingtaine d'écailles. Enfin, il sortit plusieurs fioles et récolta le sang qui avait coulé. Il plaça les écailles et le sang dans la sacoche, la rétrécit et la rangea dans sa poche. Puis il en sortit une deuxième et répéta l'opération. Quand il eut finit, il garda la deuxième sacoche à la main, s'assurant qu'elle était bien fermée.

Il remonta à la surface et se dirigea vers les cachots. Arrivé devant la salle de potion, il détruisit rapidement le sortilège qui bloquait la porte et entra. Il déposa la sacoche qu'il avait gardé avec lui sur le bureau et sortit une lettre de son jean qu'il déposa à côté de la sacoche. Il espérait vraiment que Rogue prendrait en compte ce qui été écrit dedans et accepterait la proposition. Il allait quitter la classe quand une idée pointa le bout de son nez. Il regarda pensivement l'espace entre les deux rangées de bureau et se concentra sur sa magie. Il fit apparaitre une barrière magique transparente qui empêcherait les élèves d'envoyer des ingrédients dans les chaudrons des autres. Si ils essayaient, l'ingrédient feraient volte-face et plongerait aussitôt dans le chaudron de celui qui l'a lancé. Bon ça marchait dans les deux sens, si les gryffondors tentaient eux-aussi de saboter les potions des serpentards, le sortilège marcherait aussi contre eux mais au moins il n'y aurait plus aucune triche.

Satisfait de lui-même, il quitta les cachots et se rendit rapidement dans la salle de DCFM, prenant soin d'aveugler les tableaux devant lesquels il passait afin que Dumbledore ne sache pas qu'il était venu. Il traversa la salle et entra dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Il ferma la porte et lança un sort de silence autour de la pièce. Le diner était bientôt finit et le crapaud serait là d'ici dix minutes, peut-être quinze. Silas glissa au sol et s'agrandit jusqu'à deux mètres. Shadow prit exemple sur lui et se transforma en panthère.

- « _Elle aura peut-être la trouille de sa vie comme ça ! _» fit Silas.

Harry hocha la tête. Il examina le bureau d'un rose criard et son regard s'attarda sur les assiettes en porcelaine sur les murs. Elles dégageaient de la magie et Harry n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Ce n'était pas normal qu'une décoration dégage autant de magie. A moins que c'en était pas une … Et quand il vit un des chats sur une assiette sur le point de s'en aller par une chatière dessinée dessus, il ne prit pas la peine de penser. Il lança un sortilège d'explosion, apprit dans son manuel de 7ème année, en prenant soin de ne viser que les assiettes.

- « _Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? _»

- « _Je sais pas, ça me paraissait suspect. _» dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaule, en regardant les débris de porcelaine à ses pieds.

Il s'en détourna et commença à fouiller le bureau. Après cinq minutes, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il ouvrit la boite contenant les plumes de sang et la posa bien en évidence sur le bureau. Puis il s'assit sur le siège et attendit le retour du crapaud. Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant d'entendre des talons claquer sur le sol en se rapprochant. La porte s'ouvrit et Ombrage entra. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut les débris qui entourait la porte, puis leva la tête et eût un couinement de surprise.

- « Potter ? » dit-elle, peu sur d'elle. Ce jeune homme ressemblait au gamin qu'elle avait vu quelques mois auparavant. Cependant, il était bien plus grand et musclé et avait l'air bien plus serein que la dernière fois.

- « Le seul et unique » répondit-il d'une voix froide en se levant. Il fronça les sourcils en l'examinant de plus près. Maintenant qu'il la voyait de ses propres yeux, il eût soudain un flash de son procès. « Je vous reconnais, vous étiez à mon procès cet été ! »

Ombrage sembla retrouver sa verve à ses mots. Elle ferma la porte et sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur Harry.

- « Ah ! Je vous tiens Potter ! Vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper ! » dit-elle triomphalement. « Je vais enfin pouvoir vous apprendre les bonnes manières ! »

- « Je pense que vous trompez, professeur Ombrage. C'est vous qui ne pourrez pas vous échapper. » dit calmement Harry et la baguette d'Ombrage quitta sa main et traversa rapidement la pièce pour atterrir dans la main de Harry.

Au même moment, Silas et Shadow apparurent chacun d'un côté du bureau où ils s'étaient cachés. Ombrage poussa un cri d'épouvante en les voyant s'avancer vers elle. Elle leva les yeux vers Potter qui avait agrippé sa baguette à deux mains. Quand il fut sûr qu'Ombrage le regardait, il brisa sa baguette en deux puis brûla les deux morceau grâce aux éléments. Voyant cela, Ombrage essaya de fuir mais elle eût à peine le temps d'entrouvrir la porte que celle-ci se referma en claquant et elle entendit le clic bien connu du _collaporta_. Elle se retourna vers Harry qui avait fait le tour du bureau, se tenant ainsi au milieu de ses deux animaux.

- « Qu… qu'est-ce que… que v-vous v-voulez Po-Potter ? » bégaya-t-elle, terrorisée.

- « Oh c'est simple : venger mes amis. Vous savez, ceux que vous torturez depuis plus d'un mois. » expliqua-t-il puis il envoya Ombrage contre le mur, les mains des deux côtés de sa tête, la retenant avec des liens invisibles.

Pour l'occasion, il laissa sa magie remplir la pièce, faisant suffoquer Ombrage par la même occasion. Il la retira un peu quand il vit qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer face à la puissance de Harry. Il s'avança vers elle, prenant une plume dans la boîte au passage et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il observa pendant quelques secondes son visage rempli par la peur. Puis, sans prévenir, il enfonça brutalement la plume dans la paume gauche de la femme. Celle-ci cria de douleur, les yeux fermés et une horrible grimace sur le visage. Harry l'agrippa par la gorge, la forçant à le regarder, satisfait de voir des larmes couler de ses yeux.

- « Oh désolé, ça fais mal peut-être ? » fit-il semblant d'être désolé, puis il continua, sa voix augmentant de plus en plus : « Cette douleur n'est surement rien comparé à ce qu'ont enduré Ron, Hermione, Neville et les autres à cause de vous ! »

Il la relâcha, ne supportant pas de la toucher et essuya sa main sur son pantalon, dégouté. Il lui laissa quelques minutes pour retrouver ses esprits, mais alors qu'il allait parler, Ombrage prit la parole.

- « Vous auriez du être hors d'état de nuire, il y a bien longtemps Potter. J'aurais du envoyer plus que deux détraqueurs à vos trousses. » dit-elle, pantelante mais satisfaite de voir la surprise s'inscrire sur les traits du jeune homme.

- « C'était vous ? Vous avez essayé de me tuer ? »

- « Peut-être pas de vous tuer, mais de vous faire taire… Vous êtes une menace pour la société ! Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser ruiner la réputation de Cornélius pour un simple caprice ! »

- « Un simple caprice ?! » s'exclama Harry, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Puis il sourit. « Vous êtes décidément idiote, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « Est-ce qu'une idiote aurait réussi à faire entrer des plumes de sang dans Poudlard. Si vos amis ont souffert, c'est uniquement de votre faute Potter ! »

Harry perdit son sourire et reprit sa prise sur la gorge d'Ombrage, en serrant un peu.

- « Fermez-la ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte en serrant un peu plus.

- « _Harry, fais attention, tu vas la tuer ! _»

Mais Harry n'entendit pas Silas. Le sang battait à ses oreilles. Il était furieux et une petite voix sifflante s'était immiscée dans sa tête.

**Regarde cette femme. Elle a torturé tes amis. Ne veux-tu pas lui faire payer ?**

Bien sur qu'il voulait qu'elle paye. Il était ici dans cet unique but, pensa-t-il en regardant Ombrage essayer d'aspirer de l'air.

**C'est un monstre, une abomination ! Ce genre de personne ne mérite pas de vivre ! **_**Elle **_**ne mérite pas de vivre !**

Il avait l'impression que sa tête pulsait de l'intérieur.

- « _…ry ! _»

**Si tu la tue, elle ne pourra plus jamais torturer tes amis !**

Un bourdonnement dérangeant résonnait à ses oreilles.

- « _…arry ! _»

**Tues-la !**

Oui, il devait la tuer ! C'était la seule solution !

**- **« _Harry ! _»

Harry cligna des yeux, ayant l'impression de sortir d'un lac où on l'aurait plongé de force. Il regarda Ombrage qui avait prit une teinte violette. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait sorti sa baguette et que le bout de celle-ci, pointée vers le visage d'Ombrage, luisait d'une étrange lueur verte. Il relâcha un peu son emprise sur Ombrage, lui permettant ainsi de respirer et laissa tomber sa baguette. Le bruit qu'elle causa en tombant et les halètements de Ombrage était les seuls bruits présents dans la pièce. Le bourdonnement avait disparu.

- « _Putain, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? T'étais sur le point de la tuer ! _» cria Silas.

- « _Je… Je sais pas… _» souffla Harry, fixant sa main qui avait tenu sa baguette. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait sorti de sa poche.

Il leva les yeux vers Ombrage. Oui, cette femme était ignoble. Mais à sa connaissance, elle n'avait jamais tué personne. Alors elle ne méritait pas de mourir. Selon lui, seul les meurtriers devaient mourir. Il savait très bien que s'il se retrouvait face à Pettigrow ou à Lucius Malfoy, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à passer à l'acte. Parce que ces gens aimaient tuer, ils ne s'arrêteraient jamais et les envoyer en prison ne changerait rien. Mais Ombrage n'était pas une meurtrière. C'est une folle dingue obsédée par le pouvoir.

- « _Désolé, Silas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. _»

- « _C'est rien. Finis ce que pour quoi tu es venu ici et partons ! _»

Harry reprit ses esprits. Ombrage ne méritait peut-être pas de mourir mais elle devait quand même payer pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Et il venait juste de trouver comment. Ombrage était une folle dingue, alors il allait la rendue encore plus folle. Il se concentra alors sur elle. Il la tenait encore par la gorge et il remarqua les marques que sa main avait laissé sur sa peau. Il les effaça à l'aide de sa magie. Il fut surprit par la simplicité de la chose. Sa colère avait semblait rompre un blocage en lui et sa magie lui semblait encore plus accessible qu'avant. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Ombrage qui ne cessait de couiner de peur depuis qu'Harry l'avait presque tué.

Il entra facilement dans son esprit qui ne possédait aucune barrière. Il scanna rapidement ses souvenirs, constatant qu'effectivement, elle n'avait jamais tué personne. Cependant elle était loin d'être une sainte. Elle avait torturé, menacé, fait chanté des tas de personnes afin d'arriver à sa place de sous-secrétaire. Un à un, il prit les souvenirs et les effaça. Pendant une demi-heure, il resta plongé dans sa tête à effacer toute sa vie, ne laissant qu'un énorme sentiment de peur à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle ne récupérera jamais ses souvenirs et vivra le reste de sa vie dans la peur. Elle deviendra folle en quelques jours et sera hospitalisée toute sa vie.

Quand il eût finit, il sortit de sa tête et la lâcha complètement. Elle s'était évanouie pendant le processus qui avait surement était douloureux. Elle serait tombée au sol si sa main n'était pas fichée au mur.

- « _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. _»

- « _Je lui ai effacé toute sa vie. _»

- « _Hum… pas mal. Mais on va devoir parler toi et moi. T'étais pas dans ton état normal tout à l'heure. _» dit Silas en rétrécissant et en montant sur Harry pour entourer son poignet.

- « _Oui je sais. _» soupira Harry en se rapprochant de Shadow qui était resté à la même place depuis le début.

Lui aussi se posait des questions mais mieux valait rentrer au Manoir pour essayer d'éclaircir tout ça. Il fit disparaître les débris de porcelaine, puis posa la main sur sa panthère et ils disparurent, ne laissant aucune trace derrière eux à par le corps avachi de Ombrage, toujours collée au mur.


End file.
